Sly Cooper Master of Hunting
by WolveHulk
Summary: When Sly's parents are taken from him, a creature known as a Yautja takes Sly in and raises him to become one of the greatest hunters in the Galaxy. 12 years later, Sly returns to Earth and hunts the people responsible for taking his parents from him. Along the way, he is chased by a certain Tigress. What will fate have in store for Sly and Neyla?
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from reading a similar story and watching Alien vs Predator 1 and 2. I know that this isn't like Sly, but I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to make a story out of it. If anyone doesn't like it, you don't have to read it. Anyway, let's get started.**

It was nighttime at the Cooper home and the Cooper Family was enjoying some nice time together watching a good movie. Connor Cooper was excited because it was his son's time to inherit the most valuable treasure of the Cooper Clan: the Thievius Raccoonus. A book that contained all of the secrets of being sneaky. The Cooper Clan specialized in stealing from other criminals because there was no honor in stealing from normal people.

Suddenly, there was loud banging on the door and from the sound of it, someone was trying to break in. Connor then turned to his son. "Sly, quickly, get in the closet and don't come out."

"Who's out there, Dad?" young Sly asked.

"It doesn't matter, just get in the closet and don't come out!" Connor said putting Sly in the closet and closing the door.

Sly waited in the closet and heard the door break down. He then heard fighting and opened the door a little to see what was going on. What he saw, he would never forget for the rest of his life: he saw his father and mother grabbed by a mechanical owl's foot and shot by a bulldog. A frog, female crocodile, and Panda then helped the owl and bulldog ransacked the house until they found the Thievius Raccoonus. They tore the book into five pieces and left. Sly then went over to his family and tried to wake them, but was unsuccessful. He then shedded tears and cried. But little did he know that his life would change forever.

Outside the house, a cloaked figure heard a fight from inside one of the houses that he was passing by to to his ship. Normally it wasn't his place to get involved with the planets inhabitants, but after a few minutes, he saw five people fleeing the area. Curious, he jumped off the roof and went inside the house. He then saw a little Raccoon boy crying, his parents looked like they had been shot and it seemed to him like those five people had something to do with it, but that wasn't his concern. He looked at the boy, knelt down and touched his shoulder.

When Sly felt something touch him, he looked and saw a large humanoid looking creature with armor and weapons that he had never seen before. "W, what are you?" Sly asked.

"What happened here, young one?" The creature asked.

"Five people broke in, and my dad tried to protect us, but the people overpowered him. They even took my family's book. Now my mom and dad won't wake up." Sly said still crying.

The creature then looked at Sly's parents and knew they were gone from this world. The creature then looked at Sly. "Your parents can't be with you anymore, young one, they are gone from this world. But, if you so choose, I will take you with me and raise you as my own. You will have something to live for and a purpose in this life"

Sly thought about what the creature offered. He didn't have any extended family and he'd just be dumped at an orphanage in town. He then looked at the creature. "Take off your mask. I want to see your face before I choose anything."

The creature then unplugged some tubes in its mask and took it off, revealing its face. (Google Scarface Predator if anyone is confused). When Sly saw its face, he was shocked at first, but after a few minutes, regained his composure. "Alright, I'll come with you. I trust you. But what are you? Who are you?"

"I am of the Yautja race young one, a race known as hunters. We hunt hostile species for honor and sport. It is our way of life and has been for thousands of years. And my name is Scarface. If you decide to come with me, I will teach you our ways and make you into one of the greatest hunters in the galaxy." Scarface said holding out his hand.

Sly then took Scarface's hand and led him to his ship outside the city. He had to use the rooftops to keep from being seen and quickly got out of the city. He found his ship and quickly took off, the ship soon got off the planet. "Wow this is amazing. I never imagined that I'd ever meet a real alien." Sly said.

Scarface looked into Sly's eyes. "You are strong, young one, what did your parents name you?" Scarface asked.

"Well, my mom and dad named me Sly Cooper." Sly said.

"You have great potential in you Sly Cooper, a great Hunter you will become. Come, Sly, I want to give you something." Scarface said leading Sly to another room. When they got there, Scarface laid him down and activated a device, a needle pierced Sly's arm and green liquid started to go into Sly's veins, turning his red blood into a green color. Sly was in discomfort from the procedure but after a few minutes, the needle left Sly's arm. Scarface looked at a monitor and saw that Sly's blood was now the color of his blood.

"What did you do to me?" Sly asked.

"I have given you the blood of my race, Sly Cooper, the blood inside you will allow you to live much longer than that of your species normal lifespan. Come, let us prepare you for the arrival to your new home." Scarface said taking Sly to the bridge of the ship.

12 years later

Sly had grown up into one of the most elite hunters of the Yautja race. The other clans were against Sly being trained in their ways at first, but a convincing from Scarface, they let him train Sly in all of their ways. Over the years, Sly had trained hard and learned quickly. He gone on most of the dangerous hunts and had come back with many trophies, he already had the skulls of the most dangerous creatures in the galaxy, from Xenomorph queens to the exiled Yautja, which were the disgraced members of the Yautja race. Thanks to his natural-born talent, he completed trials that would take the elite hunters year to complete alone.

Sly had completed his final trial and was standing before the elder of the clan. "Sly Cooper, you have become one of the most elite hunters in the galaxy and completed your final trial. Scarface was right to train you in our ways. And now that you have completed all of your trials, what will you do now?" The elder asked.

"I plan to return to Earth, Elder, I have a hunt that I have been training for my entire life. I have to avenge my family and reclaim my family's valuable treasure. I will return after my hunt is completed." Sly said.

"I understand, Sly, the clan is honored to have you as one of its members. We will miss you greatly, and we wish you a good hunt." The Elder said.

"Thank you, Elder, I am honored to be part of your clan and I will miss all of you greatly." Sly said bowing in respect.

Sly then went to his personal ship and was about to board. "Sly, wait." Scarface said.

"Yes, father?" Sly asked.

"I will miss you greatly and I hope that you have a great hunt. I know you will avenge your parents and reclaim what was taken from you. I am honored to be your mentor and adopted father. I hope that one day, you will return." Scarface said.

"I will return one day, father, and I am honored to be your student and son. You adopted me when I was a boy who had lost his parents and gave me a home. And for that, I will always be grateful." Sly said.

"You are welcome, my son, remember to always honor the Yautja code. And always remember that you will always have a place among our race." Scarface said.

"You have my word, father." Sly said as he went inside his ship and set a course for earth. He had already prepared the weapons, healing agents, and other equipment that he would need. When his ship was off Yautja Prime, Sly looked at the planet he called home and knew that one day, he would eventually return.

Three weeks later on Earth

A certain cloaked Raccoon Hunter made his way to the police headquarters in Paris. He had found out that his old case file that had information on the gang that killed his parents years ago was in the possession of a female inspector named Neyla. After getting information the blueprints for the headquarters and the security systems and mainframe, he was finally ready to steal it.

During his training on Yautja Prime, his speed, strength, reflexes, and jumping skills had increased well past what any other person on Earth could do. He got on the roof of the water tower and jumped all the way to the ventilation shaft. After going through it, he saw lasers that were blocking his path, but he saw platforms that he could use to get to the bottom. He jumped down to each of them and when he was on the bottom, he destroyed the system that operated the lasers with his personal wrist blades that he had made himself. (Google the Shredder 2003 to see the wrist blades Sly uses) he quickly found where inspector Neyla's office was, got in through the window and uncloaked himself. He saw the safe and used his mask to figure out what the code was and quickly deciphered it. After putting the code in, he opened safe and got the files.

He headed back outside and saw a purple Tigress jump on the police sign on the building. "You, stop right there, I don't know who or what you are, but I'm not letting you take that file!"

"You must be Inspector Neyla, right? Nice to meet you." Sly said.

"How do you know my name, and who are you?" Neyla asked.

"All I can tell you is that I'm a hunter. But that's all you'll get from me until I say otherwise. I'm only here for this case file. Don't try to get in my way." Sly said as he jumped down to the parking lot and started to running to his personal pad that he made years ago, with Neyla on his tail. Once he activated the pod and cloaked it, he quickly flew away from the building.

"I'll find you, whoever you are!" Neyla yelled as she headed back to her office. " _Who was he? His tail was a raccoon tail but who is he? Could he be? No, no, it's not possible. He disappeared 12 years ago. I'll have to investigate if I'm going to find out if that Raccoon is who I think he is."_

 **With Sly**

Sly had gotten back to his ship and was putting the files in his personal computer. The computer quickly showed him four of the people who killed his family, their backgrounds and all the crimes that they've done. But the 5th member wasn't in the files. The cops had nothing on him, but Sly knew that in time he would find him and make him pay for what he did. But for now, he would focus on the other four.

"Just you all wait until I come for you all, and believe me, it won't be pleasant for any of you." Sly said as he laid down to get some rest. " _That Inspector Neyla is quite beautiful, I wonder if she can give me a decent challenge while I hunt."_

 **Here we go guys, the first Chapter has been completed. I hope that you all find it a little entertaining. Next chapter will have Sly hunting a certain frog. Rate and review, and I'll see you soon guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go guys, the next chapter has begun and Sir Raleigh meet his end. Bentley and Murray won't really have big roles in the story, but they'll make a few short appearances. Anyway back to the story guys.**

Inspector Neyla was was in her office investigating the old Cooper Family case. It had been closed years ago since everyone at Interpol could not prove that it was the Fiendish Five who attacked the house. They knew it was them, but they couldn't find any evidence. The only thing they knew was that Connor Cooper and his wife had died from gunshot wounds and their son was never found despite the police searching every inch of the city for him. Eventually they decided that he disappeared, most likely living somewhere else or dead because he didn't have any extended family besides his parents

But something strange was going on, this "Hunter" was very skilled. He had broken into her office without any difficulty and was also very fast. Neyla didn't know who this Hunter was but it was obvious that he was a raccoon. But where did he get the armor and weapons from? They weren't like any armor and weapons that'd she had ever seen, almost Alien-looking. But that was just impossible, with the hunter being a raccoon, he was obviously born on Earth. But what interested her was that he had stolen the old Cooper Family case file. The file had information on the Fiendish Five and the only Raccoons that had history with them was Connor Cooper. And if the Hunter was really Sly Cooper, then he would most likely go after them to get revenge for his parents.

"Could the hunter actually be Sly Cooper? It would be impossible, but as far as I know, there aren't many raccoons who can just break into police headquarters without any difficulty." Neyla said.

Suddenly, a turtle and hippo came into Neyla's office. "Inspector Neyla, we have information on one of the Fiendish Five's members." The hippo said.

"What information, Bentley?" Neyla asked.

"We've discovered that Sir Raleigh, the chef machinist,, was last sighted off the cost of the Isle of Wrath and has set up shop there, Inspector, the Chief wanted us to give the assignment to you." Bentley said.

"Murray, go tell the Chief that I'll leave in a few hours for the Isle of Wrath. Bentley, give me all the information you have on Sir Raleigh and want he's doing." Neyla said.

"Yes ma'am." Bentley and Murray said.

"And get some officers to go with me on this. I have a feeling that I'm not the only one that'll be looking for Raleigh." Neyla said as she began to get ready. " _If one of the members of the Fiendish Five is at the Isle of Wrath, then I'll bet that the hunter knows where he is too. If I'm lucky, I'll find out if he really is who I think he is."_

 **With Sly**

Sly had just woken up from his rest and decided to hurt the frog first. He had set up his computer and pulled up the full file of the frog. His name was Sir Raleigh and was born into riches, but he grew bored of it and eventually tried out piracy and found that he liked it. Having quickly became addicted to crime, he was brought into the Fiendish Five as the Chief machinist, rising his genius to new heights. And the last reported sightings of him was on the cost of the Isle of Wrath, a small island in the middle of the Welsh Triangle.

"Pathetic lowlife, turning to piracy just because you're bored. I hope you enjoy the time you have left in this world, because your days are numbered." Sly said. After putting on his armor and Bio-Mask, he went to the room where he kept all of his weapons. He decided to choose his retractable whip, two Shurikens, two plasmacasters, and his personal wrist blades for the hunt. He got his wrist gauntlet as well, equipped with a power punch glove, sat-com, and his self-destruct device, he even got three Heath Shards just in case he would ever get wounded. After cloaking his ship, he got into his pod and set the coordinates for the Isle of Wrath. Once the pod was cloaked, it flew to the Isle of Wrath. The pod was faster than any vehicle Earth had, so it only took a few hours to get to the island. Once the pod landed in a hidden spot where no one would find it, Sly got out and began his hunt.

Unfortunately, it was raining and his personal cloaking device wouldn't be able to keep him hidden, so he would rely on his stealth skills. Sly ran through a tunnel and saw a nasty looking gate. "Looks like that gate is the only thing blocking the road to my prey's hideout. Unfortunately for him, it won't be able to stop me." Sly said.

Sly then saw a bottle and pulled out the paper inside it. "Interesting, this looks like some sort of clue, but this is only a piece of it. I'll have to look for more bottles if I'm going to find the rest." Sly said as he switched his mask's vision to find the other clues. He quickly found 2 more on the two palm trees and another 2 the ledge on the right side of the gate and added them to his collection. He then found 2 more and saw one of Raleigh's goons, two more clues that were on the top of the mast. He aimed his left plasmacaster at the bottom of the mast and shot it, making the mast fall on the goon. He then walked up to the goon and plunged his wrist blades into his neck, killing him. He then got the other two clues, ran to the gate and jumped all the way over it. He saw 2 more clues on the two statues of Raleigh and destroyed the statues with his plasmacasters. Another one of Raleigh's goons saw this and threw a gold star at Sly while he was walking towards him but thanks to his armor, all the stars just bounced off him. The goon then ran up to Sly and tried to punch him but Sly caught his hand and obliterated his head with his right plasmacaster. He continued on his way and saw a blimp in the sky above the wrecked ship. He then activated his Sat-com.

"Hmm, that blimp looks like a machine. And it looks like that's where my prey is hiding. And from the looks of all that water coming out of it, it must be the reason for all this raining. It must be some kind of storm machine that my prey created, and I think that it also explains all those other ships." Sly said Imagining all of the innocent people who died on those ships because of Raleigh. Sly began to hate the evil scum even more. "God rest all of your souls. I promise you all that I will make that scum pay for what he did to you."

"You there, what are you doing here?!" One of Raleigh's goons asked.

Sly walked up to him as the goon tried to burn Sly with gas and a blowtorch, but Sly had built his armor to withstand large degrees of fire so he just walked right through it, making the goon back up in fear. "What are you?" the goon asked.

Sly grabbed the goon and threw him into the air, he then swap-kicked him, sending him off the cliff. "No one you'll ever see again"

Sly said. He continued on his way while gathering more of the clues. He then saw a gate with a hook in front of it, anyone else would have to use the hook but since he could jump higher than anyone else on Earth, he just jumped over the gate. He then jumped across a set of water wheels while dealing with another goon. Once he got across the water wheels, he got out his right Shuriken and threw it at another goon. The Shuriken cut off the goons throwing arm, making him scream in pain. Sly got his Combistick, jumped in the air and plunged it into the goons chest, killing him. He then destroyed the alarm system with his plasmacaster and gathered the last of the clues. He then used his mask to decipher the clues and saw that they were a combination to a vault. When he saw the vault, he walked to it, put the combination in and opened it, revealing a piece of paper inside it.

"I don't believe it, it's a page from the Thievius Raccoonus, and it looks like the move on the page is the dive move." Sly said. Sly started thinking. " _Hmm, my skills far surpass anyone on Earth, but this is part of my family's most valuable treasure_. _I'll keep the book to honor my parents, but with my skills, I doubt that anything on those pages will be of any use to me._

Sly put the page in his personal container to store anything valuable and continued on his way. He then saw a locked gate and saw what looked like the key that opened it. Sly got the key and unlocked the gate. After going through the passageway, he jumped over another high wall. "That blimp looks like the most secure location on that ship, and I bet that's where my prey is hiding. But it looks impossible to get up there. That high voltage tube looks like the only way to get near that blimp, and it looks like I'll need two more of those keys. I know my armor can withstand high voltages and I could easily just blast the locks on that power generator, but that would just be too easy. Father always told me to make the hunt more challenging, so I think I'll amuse myself by getting those keys."

Sly took out the treasure key and set his mask to track down where the rest of the keys where. Sly's mask tracked 4 treasure keys to 4 areas on the ship and quickly got on it. " _Let's see what the left area has in store for me."_ Sly thought as he put a teleportation device on the door to teleport him back when he found the key.

Sly went through the door and came into a room with furnaces. He used his whip to get the first clue and continued on his way. "It looks like I'm in the engine room of my prey's machine. Maybe while I'm looking for that key, I can sabotage this monstrosity." Sly said.

Sly continued on his way while killing more of Raleigh's goons and collecting more clues. He climbed up a rope, got another clue, and walked on a pipe while getting another clue. He used his left plasmacaster to destroy the entrance to a tunnel and dealt with another goon. He then saw some 9 more clues, 3 were hanging and 6 were on 6 furnace doors that looked like stairs. Sly used his Shuriken to get the 3 hanging clues down and jumped from one furnace door to another to get the other 6. Sly then used his plasmacaster to destroy another entrance and saw electric fans. With careful timing, he got through the fans. He dealt with another goon, climbed up a rope, got another clue and dealt with another goon when he got to the top. He then saw a pipe that he could use to get past the electric fans, and used careful timing to past them. He then jumped across a chasm to the inside of another tunnel and killed another goon with his wrist blades. He then saw more clues hanging and laying on more furnace doors like the last one, only this one had lasers that were in between the doors.

"Ah, this one looks more challenging than the last one." Sly said. He then used the same strategy for getting the clues as the last one. Since his jumping skills surpassed anyone on Earth, he got through the lasers without any difficulty. He also got the other clue on the green pipes he then used his plasmacasters to deal with another goon and destroy the alarm system. He then went inside another room, killed two more goons and gathered the last of the clues. He then found the vault, deciphered the code, and opened the vault, revealing another page from the Thievius Raccoonus.

"Another page from the Thievius Raccoonus." Sly said as he put it in his personal container. Sly then climbed up on the machine and used his whip to grab onto the hook. The hook brought him through pipes that got destroyed as the hook brought Sly to another entrance. The entrance had more furnaces but Sly just walked through them, jumped on a platform, and got the 2ed treasure key. Sly activated his teleportation device and teleported back to the main area.

"That was a little challenging, I wonder what other challenges await me here?" Sly said as he went to the next area after dealing with another goon at its entrance. He prepared his teleportation device and went inside.

"There must be million of dollars of stuff in here, not that I'll need any of it. But it also means tighter security, and that means a bigger challenge for me." Sly said with a smirk.

Sly then set his mask to look for the clues and the treasure key. He then saw a skull-looking door and went through it while getting the first 2 clues. He then carefully got through the lasers and when he saw the alarm system, he destroyed it with his plasmacaster. Sly's mask tracked some more clues in and the vault the next room. He went after all of them first, including the ones that were on the big part of the bridge and destroyed the alarm system with his Plasmacaster. Sly went to the next part and saw two more goons. He got out both of his Shurikens and threw them at the goons, cutting off their heads. Sly then gathered 4 more clues and got another clue from the first platform. He looked to his left and upper right and saw two alarm systems. He then used his Shurikens to destroy them and got to the other side while getting the last of the clues. He deciphered the code, went back to the vault and opened it.

"Looks like the blueprints for my prey's operation, the locations of other clues. Now where would the challenge be in that?" Sly asked as he threw the paper in the water, made his way back to the 3rd treasure key, getting it and teleporting back to the main area.

"That was barely able to challenge me, let's see if the other areas are more challenging." Sly said as he went to one of the upper areas, set up his teleportation device and headed inside after dealing with another goon.

Sly went inside the room and saw rats running on a carpet. Suddenly the earth globe opened and gun activated, shooting darts at the rats, killing them. "Hmm, seems like those traps will activate if I step on the rug. That barrel could have be useful if I was still a normal Raccoon, but It would just be humiliating to father and my adopted race. My armor can protect me, but I think I'll destroy them anyway in case anyone else besides me ever comes in here." Sly said as he fired his plasmacasters at the earth globes, destroying them. Sly then took the 2 clues on the rug and killed one of the goons with his left plasmacaster. Sly moved to the elevator and when it was down, Sly destroyed more dart launchers and killed another goon, using his plasmacasters and one of his Shurikens. He then gathered all the clues on the bottom level while destroying more dart launchers. Sly used the other elevator to get to the upper level. He then destroyed the rest of the dart launchers and two alarm systems while dealing with more goons and gathering the rest of the clues. He deciphered the code, found the vault and opened it, travelling another page from the Thievius Raccoonus.

"Another page, good. The more I keep this up, the closer I get to my prey." Sly thought, putting the page in his container and getting the 4th treasure key. He activated his teleportation device, getting back to the main area.

"That was a bit more challenging than the last one. Let's hope the last one of this area is the most challenging." Sly said jumping towards the final upper area and setting up his teleportation device.

Sly entered the room and felt the temperature was high. Hmm, with the temperature being as high as it is, this must be the power source for this monstrosity." Sly said. He quickly started gathering the clues and saw the vault by the entrance. Sly moved forward, gathered all the clues he could find, even the ones behind the coal. While killing all the goons, he used the machinery to his advantage and got to the upper level, gathering all the clues there. Sly then walked through furnaces and got to the next area, gathering the clues and killing the goons. He saw the same machinery as the last one, but this one wasn't needed. Instead Sly activated his Power punch glove on his wrist band and punched his way through the part of the machine blocking his way. He then moved forward, destroying the black fireball and the alarm system with his plasmacaster while gathering the rest of the clues.

"Looks like I'll have to go all the way back to the entrance." Sly said a little annoyed. He then deciphered the code, went back to the vault and opened it, revealing another page from the Thievius Raccoonus. "Looks like an extension of the dive move, used for collecting coins. Not that I need coins for anything, considering that I have all the skills I need to survive." Sly said as put the page into his container. He went back to the 5th treasure key, put it in his container and teleported back to the main area.

"Well, looks like there's nothing else here for me in this area, time to move on." Sly said as he went to the generator and destroyed it, making the voltage shut off. Sly went through the tube and saw that the blimp was just above him. "I'm getting closer to my prey, but I can't jump all the way up there. Hmm, looks like I'll have to shoot myself out of that cannon since I don't see any other way to get to that scum. Looks like it needs 7 treasure keys to access it. Good, I already have 5 of them, I hope that the last two areas of this ship provides me with a good challenge. But I want my prey to know that I'm coming for him, and I know just how to do that." Sly said.

Sly went to one of the last areas and walked up to a goon. The goon threw all his stars at Sly but they just bounced off his armor. Sly got out one of his Shurikens and cut off his throwing arm, making him scream in pain. Sly then grabbed his neck "Do you want to live?"

"Y-y-yes, very badly!" The goon said in pain and fear.

"Good, then I want you to give your boss a message: tell him that the hunter is coming for him, and if he has monitors for all the areas on this ship, tell him to look at what I've done to every one of your friends in those areas and show him your arm as proof, do you understand?" Sly said aiming his plasmacasters at his head.

"Yes, I do! I understand!" The goon said.

"Good, now go!" Sly said throwing the goon to the main floor. The goon ran to tell Raleigh Sly message while Sly went underwater since that's where the treasure key was. It was fortunate that Sly had built his armor and weapons to work underwater since had been in a situation where his plasmacasters malfunctioned when he was thrown underwater and almost killed by a Queen Xenomorph years ago, and had also built his armor to not slow down his reflexes while in underwater.

Once Sly was on the bottom, he saw that the 6th treasure key was in one of 40 treasure chests and crabs that obviously Raleigh controlled were trying to take the chests inside their tubes. Sly knew that he could not lose even one of the chests because any one of them could have the 6th key. Sly used his plasmacasters and Shurikens to destroy the crabs and chests, having a few close calls but he eventually destroyed all of the chests and finally got the 6th key. He then headed back to the surface and went to the last area.

"I'm almost there, just one more key and that heartless scum is mine." Sly said as he set up his teleportation device and went inside the last area.

When Sly entered the area, he saw wracked bloats and planes, making his hatred for Raleigh increase even more. Sly then heard Raleigh's voice. "To everyone who is still alive, there is a chance for you to earn a an entire fortune. There is a lunatic killer on the ship! He's going after the final treasure key, and is more than likely after me! I don't care who it is but if you kill him, I'll triple your pay! JUST KILL HIM!" Raleigh said in terror.

"You better be terrified, heartless scum, because when I finally get to you, you'll wish you had never been born." Sly said with a smirk.

Sly then moved forward, gathering all the clues and killing the goons that got in his way. He aimed his plasmacaster at the alarm system on the next raft and jumped to it. He gathered the clues and killed the other goon with his wrist blades. Sly then climbed up the rope to the wrecked planes, gathered more clues and choked a goon to death with his whip. He then forward back to the lower level and used his plasmacasters to kill the goons waiting for him. Sly then got to the end of the wrecked ship, gathering the rest of the clues and killing the last two goons with his Shurikens. He then deciphered the code, climbed up to the vault and opened it, revealing another page from the Thievius Raccoonus.

"Good, the last page from a vault. Coin magnet technique, another useless trick. The rest of the pages must be with my prey, excellent." Sly said.

Sly then climbed up another rope to the final treasure key and put it in his container. "At last, all 7 treasure keys are gathered. And now, Raleigh, prepare to meet something you and your friends had a part in making." Sly said activating his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area.

Sly got his teleportation device and put it in his container as it was the Yautja way to not let their technology fall into the wrong hands. Sly then used the 7 treasure keys to unlock the cannon and when it was unlocked, Sly got inside it. The cannon pointed at Raleigh's blimp and shot Sly at it's window.

Sly broke through the window and landed on a platform, making Raleigh tremble in fear. "No, no, no. This is impossible!" Raleigh said.

"See? I told you, boss, he's a lunatic!" the goon with one arm said before Sly obliterated his head with his right plasmacaster.

"Now nothing and no one will stand between me and my vengeance." Sly said.

"Vengeance? I don't even know who you are. If you've come for me, at least tell me who you are!" Raleigh said.

Sly removed the tubes from his mask and removed it, revealing his face, Shocking Raleigh. "Do you recognize me, Raleigh?"

"C-C-Connor Cooper?! No, that's impossible, we killed you!" Raleigh said in fear.

"I'm not Connor Cooper, I'm his son." Sly said.

"S-Sly Cooper? Y-you disappeared years ago!" Raleigh said.

"In a way, I did. But now, I've returned to exact my revenge on you and the other Fiendish Five members." Sly said.

"No matter, you may have gotten past all those other incompetent fools, but I won't be so easy to take down." Raleigh said as he ate a fly and suddenly grew gigantic. Raleigh jumped to Sly's platform and jumped up to squelch Sly but he just jumped out of the way Raleigh then stuck his tongue out and started spinning around, intending to drown Sly but he quickly ducked, got out his Shuriken and held it up, slicing Raleigh's tongue off. Raleigh then changed back to normal and Sly grabbed his arms, holding Raleigh's body up to his face.

"Wait, please, have mercy, please!" Raleigh said in fear.

"Like the mercy you showed all those poor people on those ships that you wrecked, and the mercy you and your Fiendish Five friends showed my father and mother? No, you don't deserve any mercy." Sly said as he threw Raleigh and tree his Shuriken, cutting Raleigh in half lengthwise. Sly got the pieces of Raleigh's boby with his whip and threw him out of the window he came through, making his body land on the main area.

"He didn't have much of a skull and fighting him was just a waste of my time." Sly said as he retrieved his mask and put it back on. He jumped to Raleigh's chair and got the last of Raleigh's Thievius Raccoonus. It contained the secrets of the Ninja spire jump, invented by Rioichi Cooper. "I already perfected this kind of move years ago on one of my trials." Sly said putting the section in his container. "My hunt is complete here, time for me to leave this island. But first, there's something else to deal with." Sly said as he set his self-destruct device so it would only take out the blimp. He put it on Raleigh's chair and quickly got out of the blimp

 **With Neyla**

Neyla and her officers were going through the trail that the hunter had unknowingly created for them . While they were walking, they noticed the bodies of who were presumably Sir Raleigh's goons. Neyla was a little disgusted with seeing a massacre like this, how could one Raccoon do all of this? From what she heard about the Cooper Clan, they were known for thieving and not one of them killed their enemies no matter what they did. If the hunter was who Neyla assumed he was, why would he kill all these people.

"Inspector Neyla, I think you should look at this." One of the officers said showing Neyla the two halves of Raleigh's body.

Neyla looked at Raleigh and thought it was sick. Neyla looked at the blimp above the ship and watched as the hunter jumped out of the window as blue light engulfed the whole blimp but didn't spread to the ship. "What the hell was that?" Neyla asked.

The officers saw the hunter and one of them quickly took a picture. Sly saw Neyla and quickly ran back to his pod, with Neyla on his tail. "Stop, come back here!" Neyla said aiming her shock pistol at Sly. She then made a direct hit, making Sly stop. But the shot didn't damage his armor. Sly then turned around. "I told you not to get in my way, Neyla, if you want to live, do not try to interfere with the rest of my hunt."

"Why? Why did you kill all those thugs?" Neyla asked.

"They were between me and my prey. That heartless scum Raleigh was the one who I was after. He killed all of those innocent people because of his greed and I couldn't let that go unpunished." Sly said.

"I can't let you kill anymore people, hunter, it's up to the law to decide the fate of criminals, not you!" Neyla said.

"I know you're only doing your job, Neyla, but I won't let you take me in. Next time I won't be so polite." Sly said cloaking himself and running back to his pod.

Neyla went back to the ship, knowing that she couldn't find him while he was cloaked. "Where did he get such advanced technology? I can't focus on that now. I'll have to deal with all of this first before I can investigate further. But still, if the hunter is who I think he is, what happened to him that made him into a murderer."

 **With Sly**

Sly quickly made his way back to his pod and set the coordinates for his ship. The pod made it back to the ship in just a few hours and landed inside the ship. Sly then put his weapons away and got out Raleigh's pages of the Thievius Raccoonus. He put the in the pages in the cover of the book. He made sure to get it when he came back to Earth. When the pages were back in the book, Sly put it in his trophy collection and went to clean up, when he was clean, he went to his computer and brought up the bulldog's file and quickly found his location in Mesa City. but he wanted to rest before he went after him. He then went to his bedroom to get some rest. He would go after the bulldog in a week and hopefully, he would have far better challenges. " _I know Neyla will try to get in my way again, but if this keeps up, I'll have no choice but to do something I'll regret. Bit I really hope it doesn't come to that._ " Sly thought as he went to sleep.

 **There you go guys, the first member of the Fiendish Five has met his ultimate punishment. Next chapter involves Neyla being partnered with a certain Fox to capture Sly, Sly's confrontation with the two inspectors, and the epic fight with a certain Bulldog. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next chapter guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go guys, the second hunt has begun. Sly will take his first trophy at the end and he have his first confrontation with Neyla and a certain Fox. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

Neyla was in her office going over the photos of the Raleigh case. The hunter had a very brutal, sick way of dealing with criminals. During the investigation on the Isle of Wrath, all of Raleigh's goons were all killed by the hunter. Not one goon was spared, but the hunter seemed to be after Raleigh himself. She knew that Raleigh had killed innocent people with that machine that the hunter destroyed, but some good had come of it, ships could sail through the Isle of Wrath without fear.

"If the hunter is who I think he is, why would he go so far as to kill everyone?" Neyla asked.

Suddenly, Bentley and Murray came in. "Inspector Neyla, the Chief wants to see you in his office right away." Bentley said.

"He says it's about your latest case and he wants to talk to you about it." Murray said.

"Alright, I'll be right there. In the meantime, you two try to locate the next member of the Fiendish Five. The hunter could already have located him by now and I have to stop him before anyone else gets killed." Neyla said.

"Yes ma'am." Bentley and Murray said.

Neyla went to Barkley's office and sat across from him. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, it's about this "Hunter" that you're investigating. After seeing the pictures of what he did in the Isle of Wrath, I'm assigning you a partner to help you take him down." Barkley said.

"Partner? Sir, with all due respect, I don't need a partner. I can handle this case on my own." Neyla said.

"We know nothing about this Hunter except the fact that he's a lot of people, including one of our most wanted and gotten away from you twice. And I have a feeling that he's not going to stop anytime soon. You've seen what he's capable of and if he isn't stopped, it'll only be a matter of time before innocent people are caught in his crossfire." Barkley said.

Neyla sighed. "Who is this partner I'll be working with?"

"You can come in now!" Barkley said as a female fox with blue hair came into the office. "Inspector Neyla, meet Inspector Carmelita Fox, she'll be your new partner in this case."

"Why would I need this rookie's help, sir? I'm sure that I can take in this "hunter" on my own." Carmelita said.

"Because this hunter is very dangerous and he's already escaped Inspector Neyla twice. If you go after him alone, he'll most likely escape you as well. Working together should increase your chances of catching the hunter and bringing him down." Barkley said.

Neyla and Carmelita frowned at each other. "I'll work with you but it doesn't mean I have to like you." Neyla said.

"I'll probably be more than capable of bringing down this "hunter" long before you ever get a chance." Carmelita said.

Suddenly, Bentley and Murray came into the office. "Chief Barkley, we've located the second member of the Fiendish Five. This one is Muggshot, the muscle of the gang." Bentley said.

"He's in Mesa City and all the people there have evacuated. So his hired thugs are the ones who are most likely patrolling the streets to keep people out." Murray said.

"If Muggshot is in Mesa City, then the hunter will more than likely head there next. I want you two to get there and bring me both Muggshot and the hunter." Barkley said looking at Neyla and Carmelita.

"Yes Sir." They both said.

"We'll arrange your transportation and round up some officers for you both." Bentley said as they left the office.

Neyla and Carmelita went to get ready. " _I'll show the Chef that I don't need help from an arrogant cop." Neyla thought._

" _When I bring down this hunter and Muggshot myself, I'll prove to the Chief that I'm the most capable officer and shove it in this bitch's face." Carmelita thought._

 **With Sly**

Sly woke up from his rest and was ready to begin his second hunt. He went to his weapons room and put on his armor, weapons, and mask, he even got a spare self-destruct device because it was the Yautja way to never go on a hunt without one. Once he was ready, he went to his computer and brought up the bulldog's file. His Name was Muggshot, the ruthless muscle of the Fiendish Five, he wasn't the smartest of them, but he made up for it with his strength. But he wasn't always who he was now. When he was growing up, he was bullied by the other kids as the neighborhood weakling, and the only friends that he could turn to were found in the movie theater. While there, he spotted his first gangster and knew instantly that he wanted to be one as well. After spending years of his youth working hard to achieve his goal, he finally realized that goal and went after his childhood bullies. Some time after that, he was recruited into the Fiendish Five and committed horrible crimes with them, one in particular: the murder of Sly's parents. Now it seems that he's held up in Mesa City and has set up his criminal empire there, and if Sly was right, he's killed a lot of people to do it.

"While his past may have been tragic, it doesn't excuse the actions he's taken, and he clearly doesn't have any remorse for anything he's done. I hope he enjoys the last hours of his life, because he's about to get his ultimate punishment for everything he's done, and I'll make sure that he suffers before I kill him." Sly said as he prepared his pod and set the coordinates for Mesa City. When his pod got to the gates outside the city, Sly got out, clocked the pod and began his hunt.

Sly jumped to the top of the gate that was blocking the way to the city and saw that there were no other people in town, besides Muggshot and his goons. "Looks like I was right, Muggshot and his goons really have driven the people that lived here out. But once I've killed all of them, the people should eventually return." Sly said.

Sly set his mask to locate the clues that were most likely in the area. His mask already picked up two of them on the left side of the gate. He gathered them and jumped through the gate. Sly used his plasmacaster to deal with one of Muggshot's goons and gathered up the next five clues. Sly jumped up to the ledge and used the move that he had perfected years ago to get to the other ledge. He jumped down and a normal Bulldog tried to get to Sly, but was chained up. Sly roared loudly at the dog, making it back away in fear. (Watch a video of the predator roaring in case anyone is confused) When Sly gathered 2 more clues, his mask picked up 4 more on the debris in the water and quickly gathered them up. Sly jumped on the roof of a building and jumped the other side. He saw another bulldog and used his roar on it. Two of Muggshot's goons busted through the wooden gate and tried to ambush Sly but he grabbed their throats and squeezed them hard enough to crack the bones, killing them. He gathered 2 more clues and saw a new type of floor lasers. Sly saw the alarm system and used his Shuriken to destroy it. He then gathered 3 more clues and continued on his way while gathering more clues and dealing with more goons and bulldogs. Sly saw a crushing machine and destroyed them both with his plasmacasters. After getting past another alarm system, he gathered the rest of the clues, deciphered the code, went to the vault and opened it, travelling another page from the Thievius Raccoonus.

"Another useless technique." Sly said as he put it in his container and continued on his way. Sly got to the first treasure key, dealt with another goon, opened the door and headed inside.

Once he got out of the tunnel, he was outraged at what his prey had done to the city. "I see my prey has a very big ego. Given that he's a bulldog, it would only make sense for him to live in a giant fire hydrant. I think that red car will be very useful to me, and it looks like I'll need 4 treasure keys. But I know that there's probably more than 4 keys. Good, that means more challenges for me." Sly said.

Suddenly, Sly heard Muggshot's voice. "Yo, to everyone out there, I want to inform you that I got a valuable tip that two female cops are in town right now, I want them found and greeted with a handful of bullets. After you do that, bring their bodies to me. I want to set an example of them for any other cops that might be dumb enough to come here." Muggshot said.

" _I don't know who the other female is, but I'm more than willing to bet that one of those cops is Neyla. I can't let Neyla and whoever is with her get in the way of my hunt. But I also don't want my prey to get to her before I kill him. I'll worry about Neyla when I see her, but in the meantime, I'll look for those keys._ " Sly thought.

Sly set his mask to track down the treasure keys and tracked 3 more in the area. After dealing with the goon guarding the bridge, Sly went to the far right where the first treasure key was located. He then set up his teleportation device and headed for the key.

Sly's mask tracked the key to a roof that was most likely guarded by more of Muggshot's goons. Sly's infrared vision picked up some of Muggshot's goons, but they wouldn't be a problem. Sly started to the key, using his plasmacasters and Shurikens to kill every goon that got in his way until he got the 2ed key. Once he got the key, he activated his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area.

"Not much of a challenge for me. Let's hope that the other areas are more challenging." Sly said.

He then headed to the upper area. His mask picked up the 3rd treasure key in 1 of 5 of Muggshot's goon's hands. He walked up to them and they got out their guns. "What do you want? Are you a cop?" One of the goons asked.

"I'm no cop, and I want that key." Sly said.

"Well, if you want the key, I'm sure we can work something out. If you beat us in a race, we'll give you the key." The goon said.

"Or I could just kill you all and take the key." Sly said getting out his Shuriken and destroying their guns..

"You wanna die, Raccoon? Cause you're about to have your arms removed!" The goon said before Sly drove his wrist blades into his heart, killing him and taking the 3rd key.

Sly put his Shuriken away. "You can all come at me at once, but it'll be the last fight you'll ever have." Sly said. The goons charged at Sly but with his superior speed and skills, he managed to kill two of them. The last goon coward in fear. "Just you wait until I tell the boss about you, you won't be safe in this town when he finds out about you!" The goon said as he ran away.

"I'm counting on it." Sly said as he activated his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area. "Three against one wasn't even a warm up for me, I've had more challenges from the great Serpents. (That's what the Yautja call the Xenomorphs) "I hope that the other areas don't disappoint me." Sly said as he went inside the Boneyard casino.

Sly opened the glass doors and used his plasmacasters to deal with the four guards. He also got the first 2 clues and used his Shuriken to destroy the alarm system for the floor lasers and searchlights. Sly then used his Combistick to spear the two guards at the bar and gathered 6 more clues. He then climbed up on the chandelier and jumped on the others while getting another clue. Sly jumped down and quickly drove his wrist blades through another goon, killing him. He then gathered up 7 more clues and used his Shuriken to kill another goon and the alarm system for another red floor. Once the Shuriken came back, he used it to cut down 4 more clues and gathered them. While going through the hallway, he gathered up 3 more clues and dealt with another goon. Sly then made his way through the casino game tables and spinning wheels while gathering the rest of the clues. Some of the spinning wheels had lasers on them and even went in reverse, but Sly destroyed the alarm system with his Shuriken. When the rest of the clues were gathered, Sly's mask deciphered the code and he went to the vault. He then opened the vault, travelling another page from the Thievius Raccoonus.

"Speeding up time? Where would the challenge be in that?" Sly asked as he put the page in his container and went to the treasure key. Sly saw it in the middle of the big spinning wheel and used his plasmacasters to destroy the glass. When Sly got the 4th key, he activated his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area.

"Well, at least that area provided me with a better challenge. I hope that the other areas do the same." Sly said as he destroyed the locks on the car and pulled the lever, making the car crash into the wooden gate, destroying it.

Sly headed inside, killed 2 more goons and saw a giant head of Muggshot. "Hmm, given that ugly head, it must be where my prey's hiding place is located. Looks like I'll need 7 treasure keys to summon the elevator. I already have 4 of them, so I'm halfway there. Good, I just hope that these last areas provide me with greater challenges. And I hope that Neyla doesn't get in my way again, or I'll have no choice but to do something I'll regret." Sly said as he went to the back-left area. He set his transportation device and headed straight to the rooftop with the Muggshot sign on it.

Sly's mask tracked down all 40 clues around the rooftop. He then gathered them all up while dealing with Muggshot's goons, even skinning a few and hanging them upside down. (The Yautja do that to some of their prey) Some clues were on hanging cars so Sly used his whip to get them. He then got to the upper level and gathered the clues there. When he was through, he got to the next rooftop by using his power punch glove to bring down the antenna, making a bridge for him.

While he was gathering up the rest of the clues, be heard who he thought was Muggshot himself. "I got a message for this psychopath killer who's been stealing my treasure keys, whoever you are, you don't scare me! The rest of my boys will find you and kill you before you find the rest of my keys! Do you hear me?! You're dead, psychopath!" Muggshot said.

" _Be brave while you can, you worthless scum! Because I'll kill every last one of your goons to get the rest of your keys. And I'll make sure to make you suffer for everything you've ever done to innocent people_." Sly thought as he got the last clue and deciphered the code.

Once Sly found the vault, he opened it, revealing the blueprints for Muggshot's clues in Mesa City. "Huph, useless." Sly said dropping the paper and heading to the crane. Sly dropped the crane down on the glass that held the 5th treasure key. Once he put it in his container, he activated his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area.

"That was disappointing, not even a single thing there to challenge me. The last three areas had better not disappoint me." Sly said as he went to the upper level and went to the far right area.

Sly made his way through the rooftops of the area, gathering the 30 clues and dealing with the goons along the way, taking some time to skin a few more and hanging them upside down. Sly used parts of the buildings to get to the treasure key, destroying the alarm system as well.

Once Sly gathered the clues, he found the vault and opened it, revealing another page from the Thievius Raccoonus. "Underwater safety? That's what my armor is for." Sly said putting the page into his container and going to the 6th treasure key. Once he got it, he activated his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area.

"That area was just a waste of my time, but at least I have one more key to get before I finally get to my prey. The last area had better give me a far greater challenge." Sly said as he went to the last area.

Sly cloaked himself, walked up to a goon guarding the area and cut off his arm with his wrist blades, making him scream in pain. Sly uncloaked himself and grabbed the goon. "If you'd like to live, go and tell your boss that I'm coming for him, show him the rooftop areas and your arm as proof that he's going to suffer before he dies, do you understand?" Sly asked.

"Y-yes!" The goon said running away to Muggshot's penthouse.

Sly went to the last of the rooftops and started gathering the clues. While he was moving through the rooftops, Neyla and a female fox jumped in front of him. "So this is the "Hunter I've been hearing about? He doesn't look like much." Carmelita said.

"Don't understand him, Fox, he's more dangerous then he looks." Neyla said.

"I knew I'd run into you eventually, Neyla, but you are not going to get in my way." Sly said.

"And I'm not letting you kill anyone else, this has to stop before innocent people get hurt." Neyla said.

"I'm not after innocent people, Neyla, it's against my code of honor. I know you're only doing your job, but I won't let that heartless scum live any longer. If you want to live, you'll get out of here now before I do something I'll regret." Sly said.

"Threats against a cop gets you serious punishment, hunter, and I don't like threats." Neyla said.

"Put your weapons down, both of you and I'll give you a fair fight." Sly said getting into a fighting stance.

"Ha! You couldn't possibly take me on, hunter, I'll put you down before she even gets a chance!" Carmelita said as she ran to Sly and started punching and kicking Sly but with his superior skills, she didn't even land a single blow on him. Sly quickly punched her in the gut and kicked her away.

"Incompetent fool, not even worth my time." Sly said.

Neyla quickly started fighting Sly, when Neyla almost landed a few punches on Sly, he grabbed her wrists. "Very impressive, Neyla, you're more of a challenge then she is." Sly said. Neyla Neyla got her wrists free and tried to swap-kick Sly, but he just jumped up and kicked her where Carmelita was. They got up and looked at him. "Let's attack him together. He may be skilled, but I doubt that he can take us both at once." Neyla said. Carmelita nodded and they ran to Sly, punching and kicking him, but he was too fast, even for them. Sly elbowed Carmelita in the face and swap-kicked her into a wall, knocking her out. Sly flipped back and looked at Neyla with respect. "You're very impressive, Neyla, but I don't have anymore time to waste." Sly said jumping in the air at the same time as Neyla. When they got close enough, Sly swap-kicked her into the wall, knocking her out.

Sly then jumped from rooftop to rooftop, gathering the clues and dealing with the last of Muggshot's goons. Sly entered one of the buildings and gathered the rest of the clues there. When Sly found the vault and opened it, he took out another page from the Thievius Raccoonus. "Replica technique? Why would I use such a cowardly technique?" Sly asked putting the page into his container.

Sly started heading through the building to get to the treasure key. Suddenly, Neyla appeared again, shooting Sly with her shock pistol. "You're very persistent, Neyla, I'll give you that, but you won't get in my way." Sly said as he got to the final treasure key as Neyla jumped on a balloon of Muggshot. Sly destroyed the fire hydrant case, making it float away. "I won't stop until you are behind bars, hunter, I will catch up with you!" Neyla said.

"By the time you do, I'll already have what I came here for." Sly said as he got the key and activated his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area.

"At last, I have the all the keys. Prepare yourself, my prey, this is the last fight you'll ever have." Sly said as he unlocked the elevator with the treasure keys and got to Muggshot's penthouse.

When Sly entered the room, Muggshot was looking a bit fearful of him. "H-h-how do you get this far? This Isn't right!" Muggshot said.

"Boss, that's the guy who killed everyone! He's a lunatic!" The goon from before said before his head was obliterated by a plasmacaster.

"W-who are you, Man? And why are you here?" Muggshot asked.

Sly removed the tubes from his mask and took it off. "I'm Sly Cooper, Connor Cooper's son, and I'm here to make you suffer before I kill you." Sly said as he removed his weapons except for his wrist blades.

"That was probably the stupidest thing you've ever done! You better say your prayers, Cooper, cause I'm gonna shoot you dead just like I shot your pathetic mother and father!" Muggshot said before getting out his guns. Sly ran up to Muggshot with surprising speed and sliced Muggshot's guns in half. "My beautiful guns are destroyed, but I got a spare upstairs." Muggshot said as he headed to his elevator, when the elevator was halfway up, Sly sliced through the bar with his wrist blades, making the elevator fall down.

"You're not going anywhere, you heartless scum!" Sly said. Muggshot got up and went to punch Sly, but because of Muggshot's size and Sly's speed, he couldn't land a single punch on him. Sly then punched Muggshot in the face, sending him flying back a few feet.

"How is a little rat like you that strong?" Muggshot asked before Sly plunged his wrist blades Into Muggshot's stomach and grabbed his spine, making Muggshot gasp in agonizing pain.

"This is for my parents and everyone else you've ever hurt or killed." Sly said.

"No, please, don't do this- Ahhhh!" Muggshot said as Sly pulled his spine out of him all the way to his skull, making blood spay out around him.

"Ah, my first trophy on Earth, the first of many more to come. Now all I have to do is get the last pages and get back to my ship." Sly said putting his first trophy around him. He then retreaved his weapons, armor and mask and went to get the last of Muggshot's pages.

When he got Muggshot's section of the Thievius Raccoonus, it was about Sly's Western ancestor: Tennessee Kid Cooper, inventor of the rail-walk and rail-slide technique. "It's a good thing I already learned how to do these techniques when I was on one of my trials, otherwise I would have use for this page. My second hunt is complete, and I don't want to destroy this town with my self-destruct device, I'd better get back to my ship before Neyla and her incompetent friend get here." Sly said putting the pages into his container, cloaking himself and heading back to his pod.

Neyla and Carmelita had just entered the penthouse not long after Sly had got out and saw Muggshot's body. "What the hell did he do?!" Neyla asked feeling sick.

"I don't know, but it looks like the hunter ripped out his spine all the way to his skull. What kind of hunter dose that?" Carmelita said horrified by seeing Muggshot's body.

Suddenly the radio came on. " _Inspectors Neyla and Fox, I have very horrifying news."_ One of the officers said.

"What is it?" They both asked.

"We found some of our Target's hired thugs and, you won't believe this, some of them are skinned and hung upside-down, and I bet it was the hunter who did it." The officer said.

"Officer, take the photos, and get some forensics coroners people here now! And get the Chef Barkley on the line, it's clear that we're dealing with a murderous, maniac, psychopath and I want to make sure that he's officially declared Public Enemy Number 1!" Carmelita said.

"Yes ma'am, right away." The officer said.

Neyla was having different thoughts. " _The Hunter's methods may be sick, but there must be a reason behind it. If he's really Sly Cooper, he wouldn't go so far as to skin people and take out people's skulls. There must be a reason for it, and I will find out what it is."_

 **With Sly**

Sly had made it back to his pod and flown back to his ship. Once there, he put his weapons armor and Bio-Mask away, cleaned Muggshot's skull, and put it in his thropy collection. He then put all of Muggshot's Thievius Raccoonus Page's into the book and went to get some rest. "My hunt is halfway complete, just 3 more to go and I'll finally complete my revenge. Once my hunt is done, I'll return home to Yautja Prime. I'm really starting to miss Father, the Elder, and the Clan. I can only hope that I don't have to kill Neyla before then. She may be getting in my way, but she provided me with a decent challenge. She would make a great Hunter, if she and I were raised by Father together. Maybe I'll return to Earth one day just to see her again." Sly said as he got into his bed to rest for his next hunt.

 **There you go guys, the second hunt is complete. Next chapter will be Ms Ruby's swamp and Sly will get a special token on a certain level there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Rate and review, and I'll see you all next time guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go guys, Sly's 3rd hunt has begun. There will be a big change in this one then in the original game, and Neyla will start feeling conflicted about Sly. Anyway back to the story, guys.**

Neyla and Carmelita were in their office, going over the latest case of the Hunter. They put all the bodies that he killed in Mesa City in the morgue, and it had taken all they had not to puke for the next few nights. Neyla knew that he was a killer, but she had no idea that he would go so far as to skin people and rip out someone's spine. It was even more sick than the bodies she found on the Isle of Wrath. But some good had come of it: all of the evaluated Mesa City population had returned home shortly afterwards, and some of the people had even called the hunter a hero. Those people had lost their families when Muggshot took over the city, and it looked like the people had gotten their revenge and justice, through the hunter.

" _The more I think about the hunter, the more I start obsessing over him."_ Neyla thought.

" _That maniac psychopath is going pay for making me look like a fool by beating me like that!"_ Carmelita thought.

Suddenly, Bentley and Murray came in the office. "Inspectors Neyla and Carmelita, Chief wants to see you both in his office." Murray said.

"Is it about the hunter and Mesa City?" Neyla asked.

"Yes, it is, ma'am. Me and Murray are getting close to finding the third member of the Fiendish Five. We'll let you know when we have the location." Bentley said.

Neyla and Carmelita went to Barkley's office and sat down in front of him. "You wanted to see us, Sir?" Neyla asked.

"Yes, I did. I want to show you both these." Barkley said handing them the most wanted list and the paper.

Neyla looked at the paper. "Murderous psychopath hunter escapes again, police or press have no leads." Neyla said. She then looked at the picture, it was blurry but Neyla could see that it was no doubt, a picture of the hunter, jumping from a rooftop. She then looked at the list saw that the hunter was put on the number 1 part.

"When you eventually catch this hunter, I want him put on death row for all the killings that he's done. We cannot let him have the chance to escape eventually and kill more people again. And if he tries to escape when you two encounter him again, either take him in or shoot him down!" Barkley said.

"I completely agree, Sir, at some point it's the only way to stop someone like him. If I can't bring him in, I'll gladly shoot him until he stops breathing." Carmelita said.

Neyla didn't have anything to say. She didn't want to think about putting the hunter on death row or shooting him down before she found out who he was. " _I can't let this bitch shoot the hunter down. There must be a reason for what he does, and I won't let some arrogant bitch like Carmelita take that from me by shooting him down._

Suddenly, Bentley and Murray came in the office. "Chef, Inspectors, we have the third Fiendish Five member's name and location. This one is Ms Ruby, the voodoo priestess." Bentley said.

"She's in the Haitian jungle and she's been up to some very nasty stuff out there. We've got a chopper waiting to take you there." Murray said.

"Good, you two, go to Haiti. If Ms Ruby's there, then that's where the hunter will more than likely go next. Get there before he does, I want Ms Ruby alive, and the hunter dead or alive." Barkley said.

"Yes Sir." Neyla and Carmelita said. While they were heading to the chopper, they both had different thoughts about the hunter. " _I have to get to the hunter before this bitch shoots him down, because after beating her like that, I doubt that she wants to take him alive."_ Neyla thought.

" _When I see that murderous psychopath, I'm not going to even try to take him in alive, I'm going to kill him for making a fool of me!"_ Carmelita thought _._

 **With Sly**

Sly had already gotten his armor, weapons and mask ready. He then brought up the Crocodile's file: Her name was Ms Ruby, and from the looks of it, she had been born into a family of mystics. While she was growing up, the other children found her scary. Despite trying to fit in, the other children feared he'd due to her powers and teaching herself to summon the undead provided her with what little friends she could have. After she became an adult, she decided to punish the world for fearing her as a child. When she was recruited into the Fiendish Five, it allowed them to break both the laws of Man and Nature at the same time. Despite the success of her youth, she managed to fade into obscurity. And the last sightings of her claimed that she headed out of civilization and deep into the Haitian jungle. The file also said that she was even raising an army of undead creatures to do her bidding.

"Old fool, tampering with powers that she can't possibly understand, and tampering with the laws of Man and Nature, monstrous. Well, looks like I'll be doing the planet a favor by killing her." Sly said as he got into his pod and set the coordinates for the Haitian jungle. When the pod landed in a safe place, Sly cloaked it and saw the swamp. "This swamp's environment looks like one of the planets that I went to on a hunt for one of the Great Serpent Queens years ago, whatever my prey is doing here, It can't be good. Maybe when I kill my prey I'll use my self destruct device to destroy her lair." Sly said as he began his hunt.

Sly jumped through the ledges and saw a big purple mosquito coming at him but he used his Shuriken to slice it in half. "This insect isn't normal, either this is want the mosquitos are supposed to look like in this jungle or it must my prey's magic. Either way, these insects and anything else that my prey has at her command will not stop me from reaching her." Sly said.

Sly then used the tree roots and vines to get to some places that were too far even for his skills, gathering clues and dealing with more mosquitos, and big spiders. When Sly got to a tunnel, he found that there was some sort of monster guarding it. Fortunately, Sly had killed a lot of Xenomorphs over the years so the monster didn't scare him. Sly used his Shuriken to cut off it's head, but it was still alive. Sly then used his plasmacasters to destroy the head and body of the monster and decided that he would destroy Ms Ruby's lair once his hunt was complete to keep these creatures from possibly spreading to other places on Earth. Sly then got to a cut down tree with 2 more monsters on it. Sly used his Shurikens to cut off their heads and used his plasmacasters to destroy them. Sly gathered the clues there and continued on his way, dealing with another goon guarding what looked like a gate. He then saw the 1st treasure key in what looked like purple magic and a camp with goons in it and saw what looked like Ms Ruby's lair. "I think those candles are the source of that magic holding the key, and if I destroy them, I get the key." Sly said. Sly the. Went to the camp, killing the goons with his Combistick, gathering the rest of the clues, and destroying the candles with his Shurikens.

Sly found the vault and opened it revealing another page from the Thievius Raccoonus. "Hmm, sounds useful, but I'm not cowardly enough to hide behind a technique like this." Sly said. He then got the 1st treasure key, unlocked the entrance to the lair and headed inside.

Once he got to the center, he saw a large crocodile head at the upper left side. "Hmm, that must be where my prey is hiding, and if I'm right, it must be where her magic is strongest. If I'm going to get to her, I'll need to find a way into that temple. And I think that the areas around here will provide me that, and far better challenges then in Mesa City." Sly said as he went to the upper left area, set up his teleportation device and headed into the area.

Sly then saw a giant gate and found it a bit odd. "Hmm, I wonder what creature could make my prey so scared that she'd build a gate like this? Something huge and something that even my prey's magic can't control. Well, whatever it is, it'll make a great addition to my collection." Sly said as he gathered the 3 clues outside the gate jumped on the tree at the left side of the gate. Sly then went through the area, gathering clues and dealing with more mosquitos and spiders along the way. Once he got to a cage like structure, a giant snake-like creature burst from it and looked at Sly. "So you're what my prey was trying to keep in here. You're not want I'm after, but you'll be an added bonus to my hunt!" Sly said as he started running from the creature while collecting the rest of the clues. What Sly got to a ledge with enough space, Sly got out his retractable whip and when the creature got close enough, Sly wrapped his whip around its neck and pulled, the blades cut through the creature's neck and when Sly pulled hard enough, the creature's head was cut clean off.

Sly then looked at the head, got out his personal sword and started skinning it. The skinning took some time but he finally got it skinned down to the bone. "Hmm, it's too big to carry back to my pod, but luckily I prepared for this kind of thing years ago." Sly then opened his wrist gauntlet and pushed a few buttons. Sly pod eventually got to his position and when the pod opened, Sly put the skull in the pod and set it to fly back to his ship, and then come back once the skull was at the ship. Fortunately, the pod was faster than any other vehicle and would be back in its place in just a few hours. Once the pod was in the air, it started flying back to the ship.

Sly then found the vault, deciphered the code and opened it revealing another page from the Thievius Raccoonus. "Humh, that's what my mask is for, I have no use for information on the guards." Sly said putting the page into his container and getting the 2nd treasure key. He activated his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area.

"Well, that is a surprisingly great challenge, and the creature's skull will make an excellent addition to my collection." Sly said going to be upper right area, killing a goon with his wrist blades and heading out.

Sly got out of the tunnel and saw a blue ghost coming his way. Sly destroyed it with his plasmacaster and once he got the first clue, he destroyed another monster and went through another tunnel. Sly saw more ghosts coming at him but he destroyed them with his plasmacaster. He then saw a graveyard stone and destroyed it with his plasmacaster, making the ghosts stop coming. "Those ghosts must be the result of my prey's magic, and those monsters as well. When I kill her and destroy her lair, these atrocities should stop." Sly said. Sly then continued on his way. He went through 2 more tunnels, dealing with more ghosts and monsters. Sly got to a white voodoo floor and saw 3 more gravestones. Sly used his Shurikens and right plasmacaster to destroy them while using his Combistick and left to deal with the ghosts. Sly then went to the upper level, gathering the clues there. Sly then jumped on what looked like a Lilypad tree and jumped from them, gathering 3 more clues and dealing with more ghosts and destroying the gravestone. When he got to the other side, he killed 3 mosquitos and jumped to another ledge, destroying 2 more gravestones and gathered the rest of the clues.

Sly deciphered the code, found the vault and opened it, revealing the blueprints for Ms Ruby's facility. "Humh, useless." Sly said throwing the paper away and getting the 3rd treasure key. He activated his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area.

"Well, that was a good challenge for me. I hope that the other areas of this place provide me with some challenges." Sly said going to the lower left area.

Sly saw another voodoo gate that was protected by a lake of piranhas. "Hmm, looks like the key is behind that gate. Luckily I've encountered this kind of problem before." Sly said getting out a special device that he made years ago. It was a device that when thrown in the air, could spin and shoot fire at the intended targets. Sly set the device to aim inside the tiki torches mouths, threw it in the air and the device shot ball of fire into all of the tiki mouths, making the gate open. Sly then jumped to the other side of the lake and grabbed the 4th treasure key. He then activated his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area.

"That was just a waste of my time, the other areas had better not disappoint me." Sly said. He then saw the 4 locks and looked at the gate on the other side of the area. "Hmm, that gate must have been the the other side of the area that the creature was in, and that wall must be blocking the path to my prey. No matter, I already have what I need to get through the wall." Sly went to the wall and used his power punch glove to break through it. He then saw a spinning voodoo device. "Hmm, that device looks like the only way to get to my prey's lair, but I'll need three more keys to access it. Good, that means more challenges for me." Sly said killing the goons with his plasmacasters, going to the west ledge and going into the area.

Sly went through the tunnel and collected the first 3 clues. When he got out, he saw a green waterfall overflowing with bones and body parts. "I don't know what my prey had done to those bodies, but it wasn't anything good. God rest all of your souls. I promise you all that I will make that monster suffer for whatever she did to you." Sly said. Sly then jumped on the nearby platform and used his Shuriken to kill the goon and the other one on the next platform. Sly got the clues on both platforms and got 2 more clues at the end. Sly then jumped on another set of platforms and used his Shuriken and plasmacaster to kill the flaming goon and destroy the candle magic blocking his path. Sly then jumped on the arm of a giant crocodile statue and after dealing with a spider, jumped to a three row platform that had old broken wood in between them. Sly gathered all the clues on the platforms and climbed up a rope to the upper level. Sly then dealt with two more goons with his plasmacaster and continued on his way, gathering the rest of the clues, but he suddenly heard a voice in his head, it was Ms Ruby.

" _Hey there, Hunter, or should I say, Sly Cooper, that's right I know you're here. I'm in your mind, Raccoon. and I know why you're here, you want to kill me, right? Well, you're not going to get anywhere near me. My voodoo children will find you and kill you before you ever get near me_." Ms Ruby said.

" _You old fool, you will pay for this transgression and everything else you've done once I get to you. I'll kill every last one of your "children" to get to you. Enjoy the time you have left in this world while you can, because when I get to you, I'll make sure you suffer!"_ Sly said in his mind.

Sly continued on his way, gathering the other clues and dealing with goons, fire goons and spiders. He then jumped across the mucky waters using the flame poles once the flames temporarily stopped. After getting the clues and dealing with another goon, Sly rail-slided to the vault, got the final 2 clues and deciphered the code. He then opened the vault, revealing another page from the Thievius Raccoonus.

"Hugh, are all the techniques on these pages of any use to me?" Sly asked putting the page into his container, rail-sliding to the 5th treasure key and teleporting back to the main area.

"Well, at least the area was challenging, and my prey also knows I'm coming for her. Good, once I've gotten the last 2 keys, her skull will make a great addition to my collection." Sly said going to another ledge and spotting a vehicle in front of it. Sly decided to put his plasmacasters into the turrets on the vehicle, making them shoot plasmablasts. Sly got on the vehicle and went inside the area.

Sly rode the vehicle to the giant raft and it floated to the other side of the mucky water. While the raft moved, Sly destroyed more ghosts, fire monsters, and tree branches that got in his way. Once the raft stopped, Sly began riding the vehicle to the treasure key while destroying more ghosts and their gravestones, more fire monsters, and debris blocking his way. Sly then got to 3 gravestones and quickly destroyed them with his plasmacasters. Once they were destroyed, Sly got the treasure key and put his plasmacasters back on him. Sly then activated his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area.

"Well, that was a good challenge for me. Just one last key, and then that transgresser is mine." Sly said going to the final area and heading inside.

Sly went inside a room that was full of chickens and saw a ghost floating around the ceiling. Sly used his plasmacaster to destroy the ghost and got the key, headed back to the main area.

"That was just a waste of my time, but at least I finally have all of the key. At last, that witch will pay for her transgressions against the laws of Man and Nature, the atrocities she's done to all of those people, and the transgression against me." Sly said. He went to the upper level of the device and unlocked it. He then jumped on the center of it, causing the pressure of the platform to rise up and send Sly flying into Ms Ruby's lair.

Sly then landed on a platform in the lair not far from where Ms Ruby was. "Impossible, how did you get past my voodoo children?!" Ms Ruby said in fear.

"Your magic is nothing to me but a nuisance, witch, it's time to pay for your crimes, and I will make sure that your death is agonizing!" Sly said destroyed the stone teeth with his plasmacaster and jumping to where Ms Ruby was. When Sly jumped into the air, he tried to shoot Ms Ruby with his plasmacaster but she teleported to another location.

"Come back here, you won't escape me so easily." Sly said.

"Ha! You don't understand the magic I have, Sly Cooper, but why don't I have my servant escort you over here while we play a little game? I'll unleash my magic upon you, and if you repeat what I do, you dodge it just fine." Ms Ruby said.

"You're a cowardly old fool, hiding behind your pathetic powers. If you were so powerful, you would face me head on!" Sly said jumping to the area where Ms Ruby was and destroying her magic with his plasmacaster.

Ms Ruby teleported to another location. "I see you're not one for games, Sly Cooper, I was looking forward to playing that game with you like I have done with all my annoying guests." Ms Ruby said.

"YOU COWARD!" Sly said jumping to Ms Ruby, but when he was halfway, Ms Ruby sent red magic at Sly. The magic seemed to restrain him.

"Hahahahahaha, I told you, you don't understand the magic I have, Cooper, I think I'll have a little bit of fun with you before I kill you." Ms Ruby said using her magic to bring Sly to her. "Let's see that face of yours, Cooper, I wanna look into your eyes as you die, and I already know how to take it off." Ms Ruby said taking out the tubes from Sly's mask and pulling it off of him. Ms Ruby was a little disgused at the mark on his forehead. "Man, that Mark is ugly, just like you. At least your parents had better looks before they died. But the only thing uglier than you, is that freak alien you call a father and the rest of his ugly race! Hahahahahaha!" Ms Ruby said as she laughed.

Sly thought back to everyone he loved, his parents, his adopted father, and the entire Yautja race. Sly then gave a mighty roar and used all of his strength to break out of the hold of Ms Ruby's magic. When he was free, his eyes had were fuming with rage and hatred, scaring Ms Ruby.

"W-wait, please, don't do this!" Ms Ruby said as Sly plunged his wrist blades into her stomach making her feel agonizing pain.

"This is for all the innocent people you've ever hurt or killed, my parents, and especially for your transgressions against me and my adopted race!" Sly said as he slowly pulled Ms Ruby's spine out of her all the way to her skull. "Ah, my newest trophy on Earth, there will be many more to come. But for now, I have to finish my work here." Sly said retrieving his mask.

Sly quickly got to where the last of Ms Ruby's pages from the Thievius Raccoonus were and got them. It was about Sly ancestor in ancient times. He had learned to turn invisible for a short time. "Hmm, luckily for me I already have my cloaking device, otherwise this would be of use to me." Sly said, putting the pages into his container and setting his self destruct device. He put it down and quickly got out of the lair. He started running back to his pod.

 **With Neyla**

Neyla and Carmelita were almost to Ms Ruby's lair and once the helicopter got close enough, Sly's self destruct device detonated, she aftershocks sent the helicopter spinning out of control and was about to crash. Neyla and Carmelita quickly jumped out of the helicopter and landed on the ground as the helicopter blow up from the crash. The blast threw them away, and knocked them out.

 **With Sly**

Sly had made it back to his pod when he saw a helicopter crash down from the aftershocks of his self-destruct device. He zoomed in and saw Neyla and her incompetent friend jump out of the vehicle as the helicopter went down. "Neyla. I can't let this happen!" Sly said as he started running to the crash. When Sly got to the crash, he saw Neyla and her incompetent friend knocked out. He walked to Neyla and kneeled down. He the checked her pulse and found it.

"I can't leave her here alone like this, I have to get her back to Paris." Sly said picking up Neyla and looking at her incompetent friend. He was tempted to just leave her here and just leave with Neyla, but it was against the Yautja code. He walked up to her and picked her up as well. Sly made it to his pod and set the coordinates for Paris. Soon, the pod was into the air and got to Paris in an hour. Sly quickly found a hospital and put the two inspectors on the ground. As he put Neyla down, he ran his hand through her cheek, stroking it gently. When Neyla began to stir, Sly stood up and got into his pod as the doctors started running towards them. Neyla's vision was blurry but she could have sworn she saw the hunter as he was leaving. " _Did he save me? If he's a killer, why didn't he just leave me in that Jungle? Maybe he's not just some merciless killer._ " Neyla thought as she blacked out.

 **With Sly**

Sly had gotten back to his ship, putting his armor and weapons away. After cleaning his latest thorpy, he put it into his collection and put Ms Ruby's pages into the book. He then went to clean up and when he was through, he went to rest for his next hunt. "Why did I save Neyla? Why? Could I be in love with her?" Sly asked before falling into a deep sleep.

 **There you go guys, the 3rd hunt is complete. Sorry for the wait, I've had a busy week. Next chapter will involve a certain Panda, and Neyla will get a surprise during her next encounter with the hunter. Rate and review, and I'll see you next chapter guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go guys, Sly's 4th hunt has begun. Sly will make a different decision about his 4th prey, and Neyla will finally see the face of the hunter. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

Neyla had gotten out of the hospital three days ago and was in her office thinking about the hunter. She knew that he'd saved her when the helicopter crashed, and after she got out of the hospital, she started having doubts about the hunter. "He could have left me in that Jungle, but he didn't. Anyone else would have, but not him. He did say that hurting innocent people is against his code of honor." Neyla thought.

Carmelita, on the other hand, was feeling any different about the hunter, despite what Neyla had said. "I don't care what this rookie bitch says, I'm still going to kill that hunter the first chance I get!" Carmelita thought.

Suddenly, Bentley and Murray came in. "Inspectors, the Chief wants to see you." Bentley said.

"Why am I not surprised, Bentley. Have you and Murray found prepared our transportation to China yet? The hunter is most likely going there as we speak." Neyla said.

"It'll be ready in 25 minutes, ma'am, we'll inform you when it's ready." Murray said.

Neyla and Carmelita went to Barkley's office and sat down. "You wanted to see us, Sir?" Neyla asked.

"Yes, I want to know exactly how your helicopter crashed when you were in Haiti." Barkley said.

"Well, we don't know much about what happened, but I'm thinking that the hunter has some sort of advanced explosive device. I saw the same thing on the Isle of Wrath when Raleigh's machine was destroyed, but it didn't spread to the wrecked ship that me and the other officers there were on. He must have a to reduce the blast radius, and I'm thinking he used the same device in Haiti."

"Why would he destroy just those things, and not use it in Mesa City?" Barkley asked.

"Maybe he didn't want to be charged with terrorism." Carmelita said.

"Or maybe he didn't want to destroy the city because he somehow knew that the people of Mesa would eventually return there when he killed Muggshot and his thugs." Neyla said.

"I don't care what the hunter wants or doesn't want, I want his killing spree stopped! We cannot have some psychopath hunter going around killing people and bombing places whenever he feels like it!" Barkley said.

"I think I know where he's heading next, Sir. The 4th member of the Fiendish Five is their demolition expert, Panda King. We already know that he lives in China and I'm more than likely right that the hunter is going there next. I've told Bentley and Murray to arrange transportation there. We'll leave as soon as it ready." Neyla said.

"Good, I want you two to get there before the hunter dose, and I want him brought to me dead or alive. I want the Panda King alive and breathing." Barkley said.

"Yes, Sir." Neyla and Carmelita said as they left for their transportation to China. "With luck, I'll finally be able to confirm my suspicion that the hunter really is Sly Cooper. If it is really him, maybe I can find a reason why he does what he does." Neyla thought.

"When I get my hands on the hunter, I'm going to strangle the life out of him, and I don't care what the Chief wants, I'm going to kill him!" Carmelita thought.

With Sly

Sly was still resting, but he was starting to toss and turn in his bed from having a nightmare.

Sly was facing his next prey and had just knocked him on the ground. "At last, your skull is mine!" Sly said as he was about to drive his wrist blades into his stomach to collect his spine, but in his rage, he didn't notice that Neyla was leaping in front of his blades. Sly didn't notice until too late that he'd stabbed Neyla in the chest. "N-Neyla, no!" Sly said as he took his blade out of her, making her fall to the floor, but Sly caught her. Neyla looked up at him and took his mask off.

"Why, why did you do that?" Sly asked.

"B- because I love you, Sly." Neyla said with her last breath as she her eyes closed forever.

Sly started to cry, realizing that he had killed the one person that he could have had a life with. Sly let out a loud roar of pain as the nightmare started to end.

Sly woke up with a roar and when he realized he was still in his room, he quickly calmed down and went to clean himself to get the sweat off of him. When he was done, he put on his armor and weapons. He then went to the bridge of his ship and contacted his adopted father to speak with him about his feelings for Neyla and his recent nightmare. In a few minutes, Scarface answered. "Ah, my son, how do you fare on your hunt?"

"My hunt is halfway complete, father, I only have 2 more prey to hunt, and then I will return home to show you, the Elder and the clan my latest thorpies." Sly said.

"That is excellent, my son, but why do you call me?" Scarface asked.

"While I have been hunting, there has been a female cop that has been chasing me and trying to capture me. Fortunately, she hasn't gotten her hands on our technology, but that isn't the reason why I have called you. This female cop is called Neyla, and she's been providing me with a great challenge while I have been hunting, and for that, I've let her live." Sly said.

"I sense that there is more to this Neyla then you have told me, my son." Scarface said.

"There is, father, I think that I have fallen in love with her. It happened as soon as I laid eyes on her. Her skills almost rival my own, and I have even told myself that she would make an excellent hunter if she and I were raised together by you and the clan. But before I woke up, I had a nightmare that I accidentally killed her when I got to my next prey." Sly said.

"You're afraid that you will kill her during your hunt, and you fear that she will die before you can tell her of your love for her." Scarface said.

"Yes, father, I know that Neyla and I will meet again when I go on my next hunt. But I don't want to kill her during the hunt, but if she forces me to, I won't have a choice." Sly said.

"Then do your absolute best not to, my son. Restrain her if you can, but if you can't, you know what you must do." Scarface said.

"Yes, father, I can only hope it does not come to that. I'll speak with you again when I have completed my hunt and left Earth. I only hope that Neyla will not force me to do something I'll regret when the time comes." Sly said.

"I await your return, my son, may the gods bless you on your final hunts, and may the gods bless Neyla as well." Scarface said.

"Thank you, father." Sly said as they cut off communication with each other. Sly got all of his weapons ready and brought up the 4th Fiendish Five member's file.

His name was Panda King. Born penniless, he was fascinated by the fireworks that rich Nobleman set off every New years. After spending 10 years learning the arts of fireworks, but when he tried to offer his fireworks to the Nobleman, they could not see past his poor clothes and chased him away. Humiliated, he took revenge on everyone who wronged him, by using the very art he was fascinated by to destroy them and their homes. Years later, the Fiendish Five recruited him as their demolitions expert, and his exploitive touch became feared all across the earth. Recently, he was rumored to have perfected a new firework technique in the Kunlun mountains of Western China.

"Hugh, burning down homes and killing innocent people with something that is used for entertainment around the planet? Disgraceful. And for what, because of the opinion of rich bastards? Well, he won't be alive much longer when I get to him." Sly said as he entered his pod and set the coordinates for the Kunlun mountains. Sly was sure that the weather would be freezing cold there, but he had been on an entire planet of ice and snow during one of his trails and could withstand large amounts of freezing cold weather for a very long time, even without his armor. Once Sly's pod landed, he cloaked it and began his hunt.

Sly crossed the bridge, dealing with some of Panda King's goons and gathering the first set of clues. Sly went through a tunnel and when he came out, he saw a huge firework fly from a statue of the Panda King and crash into a mountain above a nearby village, making huge amounts of snow bury the village, and possibly killing all of the people who lived in it. "I'm more than willing to bet that my prey is the one who lit the fuse on that firework. I'll have to move quickly before he buries another village." Sly said.

Sly jumped across the the cliff and used his plasmacasters to deal with another goon. He then got across the bridge, destroyed a wall with his Power punch glove and got through the casem. Sly saw two more goons and used his plasmacasters to deal with the smaller ones that the big ones sent towards him while using his Shurikens to cut off the big goons heads. He then used his fire spreading device to light the firework, making a bridge for him to go inside the temple. He then jumped up and saw 1 goon outside the next shrine and 3 more inside. Sly killed the outside goon with his wrist blades, jumped into the air and used his plasmacasters to kill the other 3 goons. He got inside the temple and used his wrist blades and the floor to light the fireworks, making them bring down the drawbridge blocking Sly's way and the other one opened the hatch to bottom floor where the vault was. Sly crossed the drawbridge and saw the rest of the clues and the 1st treasure key being guarded by 7 of Panda King's goons. "Good, I like the challenge." Sly then went to the right side of the area and the goons all came at him at once, but Sly blocked and dodged all of their blades, punches and kicks. He then used his wrist blades to kill all of them and got the rest of the clues and the treasure key. He went to the vault, deciphered the code and opened it revealing another page from the Thievius Raccoonus. "Another useless technique." Sly said putting the page into his container, unlocking the gate and entering the stronghold.

Sly got to the top of the building after dealing with another goon with his plasmacaster. "Hmm, that giant statue is most likely where my prey is, and I bet those big fireworks will be of use to me. I'll just have to get 2 more of those keys. Good, that means more challenges for me." Sly said going to the right area, dealing with a goon and heading into the area.

Sly dealt with another goon and saw that he was heading towards a temple. "That temple looks more like a training ground. Let's hope that the ones who are training here are skilled enough to challenge me." Sly then rail-slided to the bottom of the temple, destroyed the alarm system and gathered the first set of clues at the bottom of the hill. He jumped to the upper level and dealt with another goon with his plasmacaster. He then got past more lasers, got the next few clues and destroyed the alarm system with his Shuriken. He dealt with two more goons, gathered the next few clues and got inside the temple. There were a few people who were practicing nunchucks on poles, but Sly decided that they weren't worth his time. He got to the upper level and gathered up the clues there. After rail-sliding to the outside of the temple and getting 2 more clues, he rail-slided to the building across from the temple, dealt with 2 more goons and gathered 4 more clues. He then went to the upper level and gathered the rest of the clues. He jumped to the next ledge, dealt with 2 more goons and used his whip to get across the ledge with 6 hooks. After getting across, he jumped to the highest level and came into a room with a laser floor. Sly used his plasmacaster to destroy the alarm system and went to the vault. He deciphered the code and opened the vault, travelling another page from the Thievius Raccoonus.

"Hugh, what use could I have for lucky charms?" Sly asked putting the page into his container and getting the 2ed treasure key. He activated his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area.

"Well, that was a good challenge. I hope the other areas here are just as challenging." Sly said going to the right area across from the previous one. He dealt with another goon and went to the area.

Sly came upon a house and got the first 2 clues. He went inside and killed a goon with his Shuriken. The room had moving floors, so Sly jumped over them. He got outside, gathered more clues, and dealt with 2 more goons with his plasmacaster and Shuriken. Sly's mask tracked down 2 more clues in the shrine and he used his whip to get them. He then got into another room and saw the hall had searchlights and a laser field that moved through the hall and came back after it came through the hall. Sleep engaged his cloak and went through the hall. The laser field didn't detect Sly and he destroyed the alarm system with his plasmacaster. Sly jumped to the roof of the shrine the goon was in and jumped to the roof of another building. He got inside and killed another goon with his Shuriken and gathered the clues in the room. Sly then rail-slided to another building, gathering the clues and dealing with more goons. He went to the top of the building, rail-slided to the next one and went inside. The room had a laser floor but Sly destroyed the alarm system with his plasmacaster and gathered the clues hanging from the ceiling and the ones that were close to the alarm system Sly had destroyed. He used the hooks to get to the last building and gathered the rest of the clues. Sly deciphered the code, got to the vault and opened it revealing the blueprints for Panda King's operation.

"Humh, useless." Sly said throwing the paper away and making his way to the treasure key. He got past the lasers that covered the inside of the building and got the 3rd treasure key. He activated his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area.

"That was as challenging as the last area, good. I hope the other areas are just as challenging." Sly said going to the areas beside the one he just went to.

Sly's mask tracked the 4th treasure key to a shrine on top of a hill. His infrared vision tracked down several of Panda King's goons but he doubted that they would pose a problem for him. He jumped to the bottom of the hill and made his way to the key, killing every goon that got in his way with his plasmacaster and Shurikens. He finally got to the key and activated his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area.

"That was disappointing, even their skills are weak compared to mine. I hope that the last areas here are more of a challenge to me." Sly said destroying the locks on the fireworks with his plasmacaster and lightning the fuses on them. The fireworks flew to the hatch on the roof and blew it up.

Sly jumped down, got through the door of the building and saw that there were more big fireworks. "It looks like the only way to get to my prey are those fireworks, and it looks like I'll need 4 more keys to unlock them. Good, that means more challenges for me." Sly said going to the upper right area.

Sly jumped on 3 buildings and when he got to the 3rd one, he saw Neyla and her incompetent friend standing on the Dragon statue's head. "Freeze, hunter!" Neyla said.

"You know I won't do that, Neyla, and I won't let you stop me." Sly said.

"Then I'll just have to shoot you until you stop breathing, psychopath!" Carmelita said shooting at Sly, but his armor stopped the bullets. Carmelita jumped to Sly's position and tried to fight him, but she couldn't even touch him. Sly kicked her down and netted her to the roof. He then kicked her in the face, knocking her out.

"I know why you're here, hunter, but I can't let you kill the Panda King. You're already Public Enemy number 1, and I will not rest until I take you in." Neyla said.

"My prey just buried an entire village in snow, Neyla, a whole lot of innocent people have most likely died from it. I won't let him live to do it again. I don't want to have to hurt you or worse but if you force me to, I'll have no other choice. Just take your incompetent friend and get out of here." Sly said.

"You know I can't do that, hunter." Neyla said.

Sly started running from Neyla while gathering the clues and dealing with more goons. Sly used the fireworks to get past certain areas and when he began to jump again, Neyla saw debris and quickly shot them down as Sly landed. The debris fell on sly, knocking him out.

Neyla quickly jumped to where the hunter was and knelt down. She saw the tubes on his mask and pulled them. She then removed the mask and when she saw his face, she was shocked. "He looks like a younger version of Connor Cooper, he has to be Sly Cooper. But, what happened to him that made him like this? And where did he get such advanced technology? It doesn't matter right now. I have to get a picture of his face."

Neyla got out her camera and took a picture of Sly's face and when she put the camera away, she looked at him again. "I have to admit that he looks quite handsome, but where did he get this mark?" Neyla traced the mark and found her hand going to his hair and stroking it all the way down to his cheek, making her blush.

Sly started to wake up and what he saw was Neyla, looking at him with a blush on her face. He also felt her stroking his cheek. When he was fully awake, Neyla quickly got out her shock pistol and pointed it at him. Sly quickly got out his whip, whipped Neyla's pistol out of her hands and quickly netted her. Sly gently put her down and saw that her incompetent friend was heading straight for them. Sly quickly retrieved his mask, cloaked himself and got away from the area.

Sly quickly found the vault and saw that the metal was similar to the metal on his armor. Fortunately, he'd prepared for this kind of thing years ago, and the metal was that of a youngbloods armor. Sly got out a container of Xenomorph blood. The blood melted through the metal and Sly got out the paper, revealing another page from the Thievius Raccoonus.

"Time stopping technique? Interesting, but I'd be a coward to hide behind a trick like this, but, should I ever need it, I will use it." Sly said. He then scanned the metal with his mask to find out where it came from, went to the 5th treasure key and getting it. Sly activated his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area.

"I'm glad I didn't have to kill Neyla. That means my nightmare will not come true. But the metal on the vault was that of youngbloods armor. It must be the 5th member of the Fiendish Five that made that vault. But I'll worry about that later, I can't let this distract me." Sly said going to the area with a vehicle similar to the one he used on his last hunt. He got on it, put his plasmacasters into the turret, blasted the door open and went inside the area.

Sly used the vehicle to get around the area, dealing with more goons and destroying anything that blocked his way to the 6th treasure key with his plasmacasters. When Sly got to the key, he destroyed the statue holding it up and got the key. He put his plasmacasters back into place and activated his teleportation device, sending him back to the main area.

"Hardly a challenge, but at least I only have one more key to find before I get to my prey." Sly said going to the final area.

When Sly got to the area, he saw that 4 of the Panda King's goons had the treasure key. "Give me the key." Sly said.

"Who dares to give us orders?" The goon who had the key asked before Sly plunged his wrist blades into his neck, killing him. Sly then took the key and looked at the other 3 goons. He quickly killed 2 of them and grabbed the 4th goon's neck. "If you want to live, tell your boss about me and let him know that I'm coming for him, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." The goon said in fear.

"Good, now go!" Sly said throwing the goon away and going back to the main area.

"At last, I have the final key. And now, my prey, prepare to face your destiny and your ultimate punishment." Sly said unlocking the locks to the fireworks and lightning the fuses. Sly quickly got on it as it flew to the statue of Panda King.

When Sly landed in the arena, Panda King was surprised. "So, the old legends are true. The hunter not from this world does exist." Panda King said.

Sly removed his mask, revealing his face to Panda King. "Do you know who I am?" Sly asked.

"I do not know your name, but you I know that you were born on Earth. But you have the armor and weapons of the hunter not from this world." Panda King said.

"You're right, I was born on Earth but one of the hunters took me in, raised and train me in their ways, and my name is Sly Cooper." S!y said.

"So, you've come for revenge, and to steal back the Thievius Raccoonus?" Panda King asked.

"I could care less about those pages, they're of no use to me. I came here to avenge all of those people who were in that village." Sly said.

"Why should you care if I bury a few villages in the snow? You are a killer, just like your adopted race." Panda King said.

"While I may be a killer, I have a code of honor that forbids me from killing innocent people. You, on the other hand have killed innocent people because of your past rejection by those Nobleman, and I will not let that go unpunished!" Sly said.

"Insolent hunter, you shall pay dearly for your disrespect! Still, to honor your Cooper ancestry and your adopted race, I will send you to your soon with the beauty of my new firework technique: Flame Fu." Panda King said.

"And to honor my adopted race, I will fight you with no weapons and armor." Sly said taking off his armor and weapons. Sly ran to Panda while avoiding his fireballs and when he got in front of him, he swap-kicked him in the stomach and black-flip kicked Panda King under his chin. Panda King tried to punch Sly, but because of his size, he couldn't land a single punch on him. When Sly jumped into the air, Panda King grabbed his ankle and threw him from the arena. When Sly got back in front of him, he double-kicked Panda King in his shoulder and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Sly got on top of him and was about to plunge his wrist blades into him, but Panda King made a request. "You have beaten me, hunter, your skills are almost unrivaled. Do as you will with me, but honor my request: Tell my daughter that I am sorry, and that she is the one true good thing I have done in this life."

Sly was having conflicted thoughts. He wanted to kill Panda King, but it was against the Yautja code to take a parent away from its child, and if he did it, it would make him no better than the Fiendish Five, and he'd be disgraced by his father and adopted race by breaking the Yautja code. After a few minutes, he withdrew his wrist blades and offered his hand to Panda King.

Panda King was shocked at this but after a few minutes, accepted the hand and got up. "Why did you spare me, hunter?" Panda King asked.

"Because, it's against my code of honor to take a parent from their child. If I killed you, I would be dishonoring my race's code. I have let you live. Don't throw away the chance I've given you. I only have one request." Sly said.

"Name it, hunter." Panda King said.

"Leave the life you've lived behind. Start a new life with your daughter, and protect her to your final breath no matter what odds come your way." Sly said.

"You have shown me mercy, hunter. And for that, I will honor your request." Panda King said giving Sly his section of the Thievius Raccoonus. It contained the secrets of Otto Van Cooper. He relied heavily on vehicles to add him in his criminal endeavors. Fortunately for Sly, he already had his pod and ship for that. Sly put the pages in his container, retrieved his weapons, armor and mask and cloaked himself as Neyla and Carmelita were coming towards the area.

When Neyla and Carmelita got to the Panda King, they were shocked to see that he was still alive. Panda King got up and held out his hands. Carmelita cuffed him and started to take him away. While this was happening, Neyla stayed behind and saw that the hunter was starting to leave and chased after him. "Wait, I just want to talk to you!"

Sly turned around and saw Neyla walking towards him without her shock pistol. "If you're trying to take me in, Neyla, don't bother trying." Sly said.

"I know that I can't beat you, hunter, so I just want to warn you: Interpol has decreed that you are to be put on death row when they catch you." Neyla said.

Sly started laughing. "If your incompetent friend couldn't beat me in a fair fight, then how can Interpol ever hope of catching me?" Sly said.

"No one is uncatchable, hunter, and despite your skills, you're not uncatchable or unbeatable." Neyla said.

"You think I don't know that, Neyla? Just because I have superior skills that surpasses almost everyone on Earth doesn't make me arrogant enough to think that I'm invincible. I can be killed, just like everyone else. But I won't stop hunting, because it is all I'm good at." Sly said.

"Why did you spare the Panda King? You said he buried an entire village in the snow and killed all the people in the village." Neyla said.

"Because It's against my code of honor to take a parent away from its child." Sly said.

"Tell me what happened to you, I think I can help you." Neyla said.

"It's too late for that. This is what I am, and I won't change what I am. I only have one more hunt left, and after that, I will leave the planet and never return unless necessary." Sly said cloaking himself and making his way to his pod.

Neyla started making her way back to Carmelita and the Panda King. "If you are Sly Cooper, what happened to you that made you into what you are?" Neyla thought.

With Sly

Sly had made it back to his ship and had found out where the metal from the vault came from. The Krack-Karov volcano in Russia. If Sly was correct, then that would be where his final prey is located. Sly decided to go after him in one weeks time. But for now, he would rest. "I have a bad feeling about my next hunt. I don't know what, but I know something bad will happen. I'll just have to deal with it when the time comes. For now, I'll rest." Sly said getting into his bed and getting some rest.

 **There you go guys, the 4th hunt is complete. I know Sly didn't kill Panda King, but with him being a father, it would go against his code of honor. On the next hunt, Sly will encounter his adopted race's ultimate prey but I think you know what prey I mean. Sly will also give Neyla something as a parting gift until he returns to Earth. Rate and review and I'll see you soon guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go guys, Sly's 5th hunt has begun. Neyla will finally confirm her suspicions about the hunter. And Sly will finally confirm his love for Neyla. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

Neyla and Carmelita were in the office going over their latest case about the hunter. Surprisingly, he'd let the Panda King live. Neyla was starting to think that the hunter wasn't some merciless killer. " _He told me that he has a code of honor that forbids him from killing innocent people_. _And he implied that the Panda King was a father. Maybe it includes parents as well. And if he is who I think he is, then he must have not wanted the Panda King's child to feel the pain of losing a parent._ "

Carmelita, on the other hand was still not convinced. " _That bastard, I'll kill him and rip him apart with my bare hands for making a fool out of me!_ _He may have spared the Panda King, but he probably saw us coming and didn't have any time to kill him!_ "

Suddenly, Bentley and Murray came in the office. "Inspectors, we've been analyzing the metal that you found in China and it turns out that it can only be found in the Krack-Karov volcano in Russia." Bentley said.

"And if we're right, then the fifth member of the Fiendish Five is there. We're preparing your transportation to head there now. It'll be ready in 20 minutes." Murray said.

"Excellent job, both of you. And I'm guessing that the Chief wants to see us?" Neyla asked.

"Yes ma'am, he does." Bentley said.

"Go and finish our transportation and inform us when it's ready." Neyla said.

"Yes ma'am." Bentley and Murray said as they left the office.

Neyla and Carmelita went to Barkley's office and sat down at his desk. "This is about the hunter isn't it, Sir?" Neyla asked.

"Yes. I want to know why he let the Panda King live. He killed Sir Raleigh, Muggshot, and Ms Ruby. So, why didn't he kill the Panda King?" Barkley asked.

"Maybe because he didn't have the time to kill him before we got to his lair." Carmelita said.

"Or maybe because he didn't want to kill the Panda King because he knew that he was a father and didn't want to let the Panda King's child feel the pain of losing a parent. The hunter told me that he has a code of honor that forbids him from killing innocent people." Neyla said.

"Code of honor or not, we cannot have him just running around killing people. I want him stopped, Dead or alive. I've already put his face on the new and have advised that anyone who has seen him call us with information." Barkley said.

"Yes sir. Bentley and Murray are arranging transportation to the Krack-Karov volcano in Russia. The 5th member of the Fiendish Five is hiding out there and I'm sure that the hunter is going there as well." Neyla said.

Suddenly, Bentley and Murray came in the office. "Inspectors, your transportation is ready. Would you like to take some officers with you?" Bentley asked.

"No Bentley, we'll do this on our own." Neyla said going to her transportation with Carmelita. " _I hope I can catch the hunter. I don't want him to be shot down by this arrogant bitch._ "

" _When I see the hunter, I'll rip him apart with my bare hands_! _I'll kill him, I swear it_!" Carmelita thought.

 **A few hours later**

Neyla and Carmelita were almost to the volcano when suddenly 2 falcons crashed into the helicopter, making it crash into the ground. Neyla and Carmelita made it out but what they saw shocked them. 4 Alien-looking creatures were looking at them. (Google Xenomorphs if anyone is confused) The creatures were moving on Neyla and Carmelita, making them tremble in fear. Suddenly, they heard a mechanical voice.

" **Put the Fox in the cell outside the volcano and put the Tigress in the gas chamber. I think she'll be of use to me to draw out this hunter**." The voice said.

The Xenomorphsgrabbed them and took them to their intended places. Neyla broke free and saw that her jet was still intact. She quickly put it on and flew to the top of the large owl shaped tower. " **Go after her and put her in the chamber!** The voice said as 2 Xenomorphs went after Neyla.

"Hunter _,_ if you're coming here, please hurry _._ " Neyla said.

 **With Sly**

Sly had gotten his armor and weapons ready for his final hunt. While he was preparing his pod, he took a look at all the pages that he had collected. And in each one of them a shadowy owl was in the background of them. But that was supposed to be impossible. With the centuries passing, the owl should be long dead by now. How could an owl live long enough to see modern times? And where did he get the metal that belonged to his adopted race? During the week, he gathered what little information he could about the owl and found out his name: Clockwerk. Sly had vowed that Clockwerk would soon pay for the transgression against his adopted race. "I have a feeling that I'll encounter Neyla again. And I can't get shake the feeling that something bad will happen to her." Sly said looking at a syringe filled with Yautja blood. He then got into his pod and set the coordinates for the Krack-Karov volcano.

Sly had made modifications to his pod over the years. It could travel on the ground and he'd even built plasma cannons into it as well. He had a feeling that he would need the pod for more than just going back to the ship on this hunt. Sly got to a gate with Clockwerk's likeness and destroyed it with his plasma cannons. The pod went inside the gate. The floor was blocked by mines, but he quickly destroyed all of them while moving through. Sly then saw an owl tower in the distance and knew that it must be Clockwerk's hideout. Sly then saw mechanical falcons and quickly destroyed them all. The tower's eyes started firing blasts from a plasmacaster at the mountain, making rocks roll towards the pod but Sly quickly destroyed them, the rest of the mines, the mechanical falcons, and the rocks with the green parts.

Sly got inside the cave and saw a security door. "Looks like I'll need the data from 60 of those computers." Sly said. He then saw Xenomorphs coming out of the lava. "The great Serpents, here? Impossible! I'll have to destroy them first."

Sly quickly killed the Xenomorphs coming out of the lava while getting the data from the computers. He had a few close calls but he managed to get all the data and killed all of the Xenomorphs. Sly opened the security door, got out of the pod and cloaked it. "I don't know how Clockwerk could have birthed the great Serpents, but I do know that he's probably taken a lot of people to do it. He will pay dearly for everything he's done to those people and his transgressions against my adopted race." Sly said.

"HUNTER, YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU. I SWEAR IT!" a familiar voice yelled.

Sly looked to his right and saw a cell. And it looks like Neyla's incompetent friend was in it. Sly approached the cell and looked at her. "If you're here, then Neyla is here as well. Where is she?" Sly asked.

"You don't need the mask, hunter. I've seen your face on a picture that bitch Neyla took." Carmelita said.

Sly took off his mask and looked at Carmelita with anger. "Where is Neyla?!"

"She's probably getting ripped apart by those ugly freaks that Clockwerk is controlling." Carmelita said.

"You're lucky you're a cop, otherwise I'd kill you right now." Sly put his mask back on and went inside the liar.

He got inside the liar and saw searchlights. He looked at the chamber at at the end of the room and saw Neyla. Suddenly he heard a mechanical voice who Sly knew was Clockwerk. " **Hello, hunter. Or should I say, Sly Cooper. Yes, I know who you are and that you care for this Tigress very dearly. But unfortunately for you, she won't be alive for you to tell her how you feel**. Clockwerk said.

The chamber started filling up with gas, making Neyla gasp as she tried to breathe. The gas didn't take long to take its toll on her and she fell to the floor.

"NOOOOO!" Sly roared as he quickly destroyed the alarm system with his plasmacaster and rushed to Neyla. He kneeled down and checked her pulse. It was faint but her heart was still beating. Sly got out the syringe of Yautja blood and looked at Neyla with hesitation. "I was hoping to avoid this, but it's the only way I can save her." Sly put the needle in her arm and gave her the blood. Sly's mask switched vision to check Neyla's veins and saw that her red blood was changing to the color of Yautja blood the same way his did years ago. When the blood finished filling all the Neyla's veins, her eyes opened and saw the hunter.

Sly then helped her up. "I feel different. What did you do to me?" Neyla asked.

"I'll tell you when I've killed Clockwerk." Sly said as a Xenomorph was creeping up behind him. Neyla saw this and with amazing speed, grabbed his Combistick. She then jumped into the air really high and threw it at the Xenomorph and it impaled the creature. Sly got his Combistick and destroyed the creature's head with his plasmacaster. He broke off one of the Xenomorph's fingers and saw that Neyla had went out the other side of the chamber.

He quickly followed her and walked up to her. "What did you do to me, Hunter? There's no way I could have killed that thing like I did." Neyla said.

Sly sighed. "I knew that you wouldn't survive that gas, so I gave you the blood of my adopted race. I didn't want to, but it was the only way I could save your life."

"What will happen to me?" Neyla asked.

"You'll find that out in time, Neyla. But for now I have to kill Clockwerk. He has the great Serpents at his disposal and I have to make sure that none of them survive." Sly said.

"I know. And I'll help you, but only if you answer me this: are you really Sly Cooper?" Neyla asked.

Sly removed his mask. "Yes, I am. How did you know?" Sly asked.

"Well, I began to assume it when you first escaped me at Interpol headquarters. I went over the old Cooper Family case and it said that the son of Connor Cooper and his wife was never found. They thought that you might have been killed or disappeared to live somewhere else." Neyla said.

"In a way, I did disappear. But I won't tell you the details of it. I've already wasted enough time here. How can I fight Clockwerk?" Sly asked.

"I've stashed my jet on top of the Death Ray. I'll cover you her while you make your way there, but that's all I can do until you get to the jet." Neyla said.

"Alright, I have a feeling that more of the great Serpents are on that monstrosity. How high is the voltage on that shock pistol of yours?" Sly asked.

"At highest level, the voltage is 10,000." Neyla said.

"Good. That'll be more than enough to kill them. Take this. It's a communicator that will allow you to talk to me while I deal with Clockwerk. " Sly said as he started making his way to the top of the machine. Neyla used her shock pistol to destroy the obstacles and kill all of the Xenomorphs that tried to stop him. Sly eventually got to the top and continued on his way.

Sly rail-slided to the bottom of the Death Ray and started climbing on it as it started to sink into the lava. Sly was very careful to avoid the electric fences and eventually got to the jet. He quickly installed his plasmacasters into it, put it on and activated it.

When Sly was in the air, a big mechanical owl suddenly flew in front of him. **Sly Cooper. You have freed the Tigress and destroyed my death Ray. Remarkable. But then again, the Yautja and the Coopers always found a way to beat me!** "

"Always!? So that was you in the background of all those old pictures of the Thievius Raccoonus. How old are you, and how do you know about my adopted race?!" Sly asked.

" **Perfection has no age.** **And I met one of the Yautja long ago. One of them was hunting when I came upon him. I quickly killed him, stole his technology and used it to build everything that you have destroyed.** " Clockwerk said.

"How have you survived all those centuries? You should have died long ago with the passage of time." Sly said.

 **Revenge is the prime ingredient in the fountain of youth. I've kept myself alive for hundreds of years with a steady diet of jealousy and hate, awaiting the day when I would finally eradicate your family's Thieving reputation**." Clockwerk said.

"Sly! My missiles don't hurt him but they can create holes in his armor! Shoot into the gaps that I create!" Neyla said through communications.

Clockwerk started shooting plasma blasts at Sly but he successfully avoided them. Neyla made a gap in Clockwerk's head and Sly quickly shot into it, making Clockwerk stagger as his head took damaged. Sly flew to the right side of him, avoiding the plasma blasts. Neyla shot Clockwerk's feet and Sly destroyed the armor on them. Sly quickly flew behind him while avoiding more blasts. Neyla shot Clockwerk's tail and Sly shot into the gap in the armor, destroying the tail. Sly flew to the left side of Clockwerk while avoiding more blasts. Neyla shot a gap into his right wing and Sly quickly shot into it, making Clockwerk fall into the lava. But in a few minutes, Clockwerk came back up using boosters from his tail.

"If you're so familiar with my family you must have known that my father had a son. If you hated the Coopers so much, why did you let me live instead of killing me when you had the chance?" Sly asked.

" **Because I wanted to show the world that without your precise book, the Cooper line was nothing**." Clockwerk said.

"You did more than that, Clockwerk. You ended the Cooper line when you killed my father and mother. And you also had an unknown part in making me what I am." Sly said.

" **Indeed I did. I intended to make you an orphan that night. But I never imagined that one of the Yautja would ever take you in and make you into a hunter. Tell me, Cooper, what would your father and mother think of you if they were alive today? They would be disgusted with what you've become. And after all those killings, they would see you as a monster**." Clockwerk said.

"I'm long past caring about what anyone would think of me now, Clockwerk. I may be a killer, but I'm not a killer like you!" Sly said.

" **Enough, Cooper! It ends here. I will finish you like I finished your mother and father. Then the only Master thief will be Clockwerk.** " Clockwerk said.

Clockwerk fired his electric rings at Sly but he avoided them by flying in the middle of them. Neyla shot a gap in Clockwerk's left wing and Sly quickly shot into it, damaging the wing. Clockwerk fired Shurikens at Sly but he easily avoided them. Neyla shot a gap in Clockwerk's right wing and Sly quickly shot into it, damaging the wing. Clockwerk fired his rings again but Sly easily avoided them and the Shurikens. Neyla shot a gap in Clockwerk's head and Sly quickly shot into it damaging his head a little. Sly fired both his rings and Shurikens but Sly easily avoided them all. Neyla shot into his right wing again and Sly quickly shot into it, severely damaging it and making Clockwerk fall in into the lava. Knowing it wouldn't stop Clockwerk for long, Sly landed on the debris and quickly made his way to Clockwerk's head, being very careful to avoid the lasers and falling into the lava. When Sly got to Clockwerk's head, he got out his sword and started slashing the head. After a few hits, Clockwork's head broke off of his body and fell into the lava. After getting the last piece of the Thievius Raccoonus, Sly quickly threw a tracking device on the head and jumped to platform, knowing his armor could not withstand lava.

Sly put the piece into the book and put it into his container and started thinking about his hunt. He had finally gotten his revenge on the Fiendish Five. Raleigh, Muggshot, Ms Ruby, Panda King, and finally Clockwerk. While the Panda King still lived, Sly was sure that he wouldn't cause any more trouble because of the promise the he'd made. He thought about his father and mother and knew that they had finally been avenged, along with the Yautja that Clockwerk had killed to get his technology.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see that Neyla had arrived. Sly took off his mask and looked at Neyla. "Thank you Neyla, you helped me avenge my parents and for that, I will forever thank you." S!y said getting out the Xenomorph finger and pressed it to Neyla's forehead, using the blood inside it to make the same mark that Sly had.

It hurt a little bit, but when Sly was finished, she traced her forehead. "What does this mark mean?" Neyla asked.

"You killed one of the great Serpents. In doing so, you proved that you're worthy to carry the mark, the same way I did years ago. the mark is proof that you've killed a great Serpent." Sly said throwing the finger into the lava.

"I know I can't stop you from leaving, Sly. But you saved my life and took down the Fiendish Five. I don't like your methods, but in the end, you did more good than harm. I'll let you go for now, but the next time we meet, I'll have to arrest you." Neyla said.

"Your just doing your job and I respect that, Neyla. But I won't stop what I do. I've been doing this for years. I'm going to leave the planet and not return unless nessicery." Sly said as he began to leave.

"Wait." Neyla said turning him to her. She then leaned in and kissed him. Sly was surprised but after a few minutes, kissed her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they seperated for air. Sly pushed the buttons on his wrist gauntlet to call for his pod. The pod quickly got to his position and Sly quickly got into it. "Your incompetent friend is in a cell outside of the liar." Sly said as he cloaked the pod and headed back to his ship.

"I have a feeling that I'll see him again. But until then, I'll continue as I always have." Neyla said with a smile and left to free Carmelita.

 **With Sly**

Sly had gotten back to his ship and put the Thievius Raccoonus into his trophy collection. He then put his armor and weapons away and activated his ship. In a few minutes, the ship got off Earth. Sly set the coordinates for Yautja Prime and looked back at Earth, thinking about Neyla. "I'll miss Neyla, but I'll return one day. Until then, I'll go on more challenging hunts." Sly said.

When the ship was well away from Earth, Sly contacted Scarface. "My son, have you completed your hunt?"

"Yes, father. My hunt is complete. I am returning home to show you, the Elder and clan my latest thorpies." Sly said.

"Well done, my son. And what about the one named Neyla?" Scarface asked.

"She lives, father. Something happened on my last hunt and she was dying. I didn't want her to die so I gave her the blood of our race. She also killed one of the great Serpents that my last prey was controlling. After she helped me kill all of the Serpents and my last prey, I gave her the mark." Sly said.

"She sounds like she has the heart of a warrior and hunter, my son. And to kill one of the great Serpents is an accomplishment of the greatest honor." Scarface said.

"She dose, father. I know I'll return to Earth when it becomes necessary, and when it does, I hope that I will see her again on great terms." Sly said.

"You will, my son. But for now, come home. The clan and Elder are eager to hear all about your hunt." Scarface said.

"I'm returning home now, father. You, the Elder and the clan will love to hear about my hunt." Sly said as they broke off contact. Sly's ship flew through the galaxy and he knew that one day, he would return to Earth on another hunt.

 **There you go guys, the final hunt is complete. Next chapter will be the beginning of the Klaww gang hunt. Sly will have a companion for the hunt and Neyla will go through a big change at the end. Rate and review. See you soon guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go guys, the prelude to the Klaww gang hunt is about to begin. There will be a few changes during the hunt. Sly's companion will have a few parts to play. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

It had been two years since Sly had gotten his revenge on the Fiendish Five and when he got back to Yautja Prime, he told Scarface, the Elder and the whole clan about his hunts on Earth. They were amazed at hearing the strength and skill that Sly had displayed while on his hunt and the trophies he had collected. When Sly told the clan about why he spared the Panda King, he told them that he had a daughter and that he had honored the Yautja code by sparing him. The clan understood his reason and had even called him an honorable hunter. When he told them about Clockwerk and the control he had over the great Serpents, they were shocked at the tale but Sly had assured them that he had killed all of the Serpents and had put a tracking device on Clockwerk so that if he would return, Sly would go back to Earth and destroy him for good. When he told them about Neyla, they had jokingly said that he might have found his future mate, which Sly didn't deny. During the last 2 years, Sly had went on hunts across the galaxy, hunting Xenomorphs, Xenomorph queens, disgraced Yautja, and other hostile species. But he always kept an eye on the tracking device that he put on Clockwerk, just to be sure that he would know if his body was ever moved.

One day, Sly had received an alert that the Clockwerk parts had been moved. He tracked the parts to a museum in Cairo, Egypt and knew that it would be a matter of time before they were put back together and Clockwerk would return. S!y prepared his armor and weapons and healing agents for the hunt. He was about to enter his ship when Scarface walked up to him.

"My son, I know that you cannot allow the one called Clockwerk to return. And despite your skills and experience, I have a feeling that you will get captured, and I don't want anything to happen to you. So I want to send someone with you on your hunt." Scarface said.

"I understand, father. Who is to come with me on my hunt?" Sly asked.

"I am, brother." A hunter named Scar said walking up to Sly. (Google Scar from Alien vs Predator)

Sly smiled. "Ah, Scar, it's been quite some time since we've been on a hunt together. There's no one else I would have to hunt alongside me." Sly said. Over the years Sly and Scar had grown close. They had met when they were children, were both raised by Scarface, and had trained together. During that time, their bond became so close that they had called each other brothers. Scar had been on his own hunt when Sly went back to Earth and had just returned from another hunt when Sly had been alerted to Clockwerk's body being moved.

"It is good to see that you two are eager to hunt together. But always remember to look after each other and honor our code." Scarface said.

"Yes, father." Sly and Scar said. Once Scar had prepared his armor and weapons, healing agents, and personal pod, they entered the ship and set a course for Earth. Once they were off the planet, Sly told Scar of his hunt on Earth while they began sparring to prepare for their hunt.

 **3 weeks later on Earth**

Sly and Scar had landed deep in the Amazon jungle and were preparing for their hunt. Sly suddenly thought about something and turned to Scar. "Brother, there is something I must do before we begin our hunt."

"What are you going to do, brother?" Scar asked.

"I'm going to fly to Cairo to see if there is something that would be a threat to us. I need you to stay with the ship." Sly said.

"I understand, brother. I will hunt for food while you are gone. Contact me when you return." Scar said cloaking himself.

Sly got into his pod and flew towards Paris. He was going to see Neyla. He wanted to see how she was doing. When Sly got to Paris, he heard about an Interpol competition and that the winner would receive a medal of Honor for taking down Clockwerk and that Neyla was going to be in it. " _I hope that Neyla's abilities have been serving her well. I can't wait to see her again._ "

 **With Neyla**

Neyla had changed a lot since Sly had left Earth. She had become the best officer of Interpol because of her increased abilities and was using them well. She'd taken down criminals at a record pace, mostly because the criminals she caught were not even a challenge to her, making Barkley proud. Although she didn't really care about her record that much. Even though Neyla never caught Sly, Barkley had assumed that he'd gone into hiding. There hadn't been any killings that fit his MO in 2 years, much to Neyla's relief, because only she knew the truth that Sly had left the planet. But she did think about Sly from time to time.

Carmelita, on the other hand, had relentlessly been searching for the hunter, despite doing her job. She had spent every moment of her off-duty time searching for any lead that she could find on the hunter, hitting a dead end every single time. Her frustration soon turned into obsession and anger. She had grown extremely jealous of Neyla's arrest rate and was developing a strong hatred towards Neyla. Her hatred for Neyla also increased with her obsession and she was determined to best Neyla at everything. And with the coming competition, she may just get her chance.

The competition was beginning and Neyla and Carmelita were at the starting line. Unknown to them, a certain hunter was watching from a rooftop, but he only had his eyes on the beautiful Tigress. He watched as the race started, with Neyla being in 1st place and Carmelita way behind her, despite her skills. Neyla jumped over objects, climbed up ropes and had even jumped over a wall with ropes that she didn't even need to climb on.

Carmelita, on the other hand, was falling way behind. Despite her skills, Neyla seemed to be way in the lead. She had to push herself to the limit to even keep up with Neyla. When she came to the wall, she saw Neyla jump over it without even having to climb up the ropes. When Carmelita got to the top of the wall, she saw that Neyla had already crossed the finish line. Carmelita got to the finish line exhausted and when she caught her breath, she saw that the instructor was already putting the medal on Neyla's neck. She looked at Neyla with pure jealousy and stormed off.

Sly watched as Neyla had received the medal and smiled. He was happy to see that her abilities were developing, and that she was using them well. When he saw that she was leaving, he followed her to her until she stopped at a local gym. When she got inside, he jumped down and silently walked up to her.

Neyla sensed that she wasn't alone and quickly ducked out of the way of a punch. She quickly swap-kicked the attacker in the stomach, sending him back a few feet into a wall. When she saw a familiar Raccoon tail, she quickly realized who it was and rushed to him. "Sly, are you alright? I didn't know that it was you."

Sly looked at her and smiled. "It's alright, Neyla. I'm actually happy that your abilities are improving well." Sly said taking off his mask.

When his mask was off, Neyla wrapped her arms around his neck and deeply kissed Sly on the lips, which he was surprised by but soon eagerly returned. After they separated, Neyla looked at Sly. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that again, Sly."

"I've been wanting to do that again as well, Neyla." Sly said.

"Why are you here?" Neyla asked but quickly gave him a knowing look. "Are you going to start killing again?"

"I'm here for the Clockwerk parts, Neyla. They've been moved to a museum in Cairo. It will only be a matter of time before those parts are put back together and Clockwerk returns. I'm going to stop that from happening, and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way." Sly said.

"I already know that they've been moved. I've been assigned to guard them. I don't like how you handle things, Sly, but I know that I can't stop you. If I see you while I'm in the middle of one of your "hunts" I'll have no choice but to take you in." Neyla said.

"It won't be easy for you, Neyla, even with your abilities increased. But at least I'll have a better challenge when you try to capture me." Sly said.

"That's not all, that arrogant bitch Carmelita has been obsessing over you. She still wants revenge on you for beating her every time we met." Neyla said.

"You mean that incompetent fool who couldn't even touch me? We both know that she won't be a challenge. Unlike you, her skills were never even close to mine. And with your increased abilities, she will never pose a true challenge for you." Sly said touching her check.

"I don't care what that bitch or anyone else thinks of me. But why do you think it won't be easy for me to catch you even with my abilities increased?" Neyla asked.

Sly put his mask back on. "Because I have a friend with me this time." Sly said as he cloaked himself and left.

Neyla stood there for a few minutes before going to get her things. " _I wonder what Sly meant by having a friend with him? Does this mean there are more hunters like him?"_

 **The next day**

It was mid-day in Cairo, Egypt and Sly had successfully gotten into the museum of natural history. Once he was inside, Scar contacted him. "Brother, I'm in place for our rendezvous." Scar said.

"Excellent, brother. I'm heading to the rendezvous now. Just be ready when I get in position." Sly said.

"You know I am always ready to help you, brother. But why is this "Clockwerk" a threat to us?" Scar asked his adopted brother.

"Because he told me that he killed one of our race, stolen his technology for his own ends, and he even controlled the great Serpents. If he returns, he'll breed more of them and, if he gets his hands on our technology and the great Serpents again, it will be disgraceful to our father, our clan, and our honor." Sly said.

"I understand, brother. But when we destroy Clockwerk for good, you and I will go on a more challenging hunt together." Scar said.

"You have my word, brother." Sly said.

Sly jumped on the back of the dinosaur skeleton and got to the second floor. He came upon a security door with searchlights and lasers on the other side. Sly saw the computer terminal and quickly deciphered the codes. After typing them in, the lasers and searchlights and lasers turned off and the door opened. Sly made his way through the building and when he got to the balcony, Sly's tracking device was coming from the far left part of the museum. Sly rail-walked to the second part of the museum, reaching his rendezvous with Scar.

When Scar saw Sly, he jumped down, breaking the window and landed on the floor. "Excellent timing brother." Scar said.

"You always did make a great entrance, brother. Let's get to those Clockwerk parts. The quicker we destroy Clockwerk's body, the quicker we can go on our more challenging hunt. But if the Clockwerk parts are gone, that means we get to hunt prey after all. I'll even let you keep the skulls of any prey that you kill." Sly said.

"That is fair, brother. I look forward to adding more skulls to my collection, if the Clockwerk parts have been moved." Scar said using his strength to open the security gate.

Once they got through, they went to the balcony and saw that the window across from them was sealed. Sly and Scar used their plasmacasters to destroy it, jumped to the other balcony and went inside. When they got inside, the both noticed that Clockwerk's body was not in the room. "No, this is impossible. My tracking device was accurate. Clockwerk's body should be here!" Sly said.

"Someone must have already took his body, brother. Either for themselves or to draw you out. But that does not matter now. We must leave now." Scar said.

Sly's infrared vision detected warm bodies inside of the coffins. "And I'm guessing that whoever did is in those coffins." Sly said.

Suddenly the coffins opened, revealing Neyla and her incompetent fool of a partner. "You! I've been searching every inch of this planet for you, hunter! And now, I can finally kill you for making a fool out of me! You and your friend!" Carnelita said getting out her pistol and aiming it at them. She fired all of her bullets at Sly and Scar, but their armor protected them. Once she was out of bullets, Carmelita charged at Sly and tried to kick and punch him until Scar grabbed her wrists, allowing Sly to knock her out.

"Still as incompetent as ever, weakling fool." Sly said throwing Carmelita to the wall.

"Tell me, brother, was that the one called Neyla?" Scar asked.

"No, Scar, she's just a waste of our time. That one is Neyla." Sly said pointing to Neyla.

"Who's your friend, Sly?" Neyla asked.

"Neyla, meet Scar. My adopted brother." Sly said.

"You must be the legendary Neyla I have been told so much about. It is an honor to finally meet you. My brother has spoken very highly of you and your skills as a warrior." Scar said as he and Sly took off their masks.

Neyla was a bit shocked at seeing Scar's face. She knew that Sly's equipment and skills were Alien-looking and now she knew why. After a few minutes, she regained her composer. "It's an honor to meet you as well, Scar. Sly told me that he had a friend with him, but I just thought that it must have been another Raccoon. I never imagined that he was adopted by aliens."

"Neyla, you know why we're here. Where is Clockwerk's body?" Sly asked.

"They were stolen last night before I got here." Neyla said.

"So someone did take Clockwerk's body while we slept, brother. The question is: Who?" Scar asked.

"Neyla, who stole Clockwerk's body? If you know who did, you have to tell us now before they use the parts to hurt innocent people." Sly said.

Neyla sighed softly and looked at Sly. "I know what you'll do if I tell you, Sly. But I don't want to keep it from you. It was the Klaww gang. Everything about this break-in points to them."

"Those "Klaww gang" fools have interfered with our hunt. And for that, they will pay with their lives!" Scar said.

"Agreed, brother. They will pay." Sly said as they put their masks back on.

"You know I can't let you go, Sly." Neyla said.

"Then try not to disappoint us while you chase us, Neyla." Sly said.

"My brother has told me that he had given you the blood of our race, Neyla. Let us see if you are worthy of having it run through your veins." Scar said.

Sly and Scar started running through the museum, with Neyla on their tails. As was no surprise to them, Neyla was keeping up with them quite well, thanks to her increased speed. When they got outside and on a rooftop, Neyla used her increased jumping skills and jumped in front of them.

"It looks like you are worthy of the blood that flows through your veins, Neyla, but you have yet to prove your fighting skills yet." Scar said.

I don't want to fight you, Scar. I want to fight Sly." Neyla said.

"Very well, Neyla. I've been wanting to test your increased skills for 2 years. And I know you have been waiting for the opportunity to test them against a worthy opponent." Sly said.

Sly and Neyla charged at each other, blocking each other's punches and kicks. It seemed like Neyla's abilities had increased her skills enough to rival Sly's own, much to Sly's enjoyment. Scar was watching the fight with great interest. It had been a while since he'd seen any opponent rival his adopted brother in strength and skill besides their father and himself. Sly finally found an opening and grabbed Neyla's arm, throwing her to the ground.

"You've improved, Neyla. Your skills rival my own. The next time we meet, I hope it's on terms just like this." Sly said jumping into his pod.

"Very impressive, Neyla. You truly are worthy of the blood test that flows through your veins. I hope that I will get the chance to fight you before we leave the planet." Scar said jumping into his pod as well.

Neyla watched as the pods got into the air and began to cloak. She knew that they were going to go after the Klaww gang and she had a pretty good idea who they would go after first. Neyla headed to free Carmelita and report to Barkley that the Hunter had returned.

 **With Sly and Scar**

When Sly and Scar got back to their ship, Sly had left to find information on the Klaww gang. When he got back, he had the files on the Klaww gang and put them into his computer. "Who do we go after first, brother?" Scar asked.

"I'll decide that in two weeks time, Scar. Neyla has more than likely told Interpol about my return and they're probably already looking for me. We'll have to stay with the ship and hunt whatever animals that live here for food so we don't draw anyone who may be a threat to us." Sly said.

"What are you going to do about Neyla?" Scar asked.

"We do not need to worry about her. She's fallen in love with me. I doubt that she has the heart to capture me or you." Sly said.

"Understood, brother. For now, let us eat. I have found some good prey to eat." Scar said.

"Excellent, brother. I am quite hungry." Sly said following Scar to the eating area.

 **There you go guys, the prelude to the Klaww gang hunt is complete. Next chapter will be the 1st Klaww gang hunt. Sly and Scar will make a decision about their 1st prey. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go guys, the first Klaww gang hunt has begun. Scar will have some parts to play. Sly and Neyla will work together again, and at the end, Sly and Scar will make a decision about their first prey. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

Neyla and Carmelita were in their office, looking for any lead on the hunter. When Neyla told Barkley that he had resurfaced, he told her and Carmelita to only focus on the hunter, as he was bound to start another killing spree. But Neyla had not told Barkley the Hunter's identity or about Scar's identity, seeing as how no one would ever believe that she had seen a real alien. Neyla knew that Barkley and everyone else would just laugh their guts out, call her crazy and insane, and eventually throw her into an asylum, so she kept Sly and Scar's identities under wraps, knowing also that it's what Sly would want.

Suddenly, Bentley and Murray came in the office. "Inspectors, the Chief wants to see you in his office." Bentley said.

"Why am I not surprised, Bentley. Have you gotten information on the Klaww gang yet?" Neyla asked.

"Yes ma'am. Here's the files you wanted." Murray said giving the files to Neyla.

"Thank you. You may go." Neyla said.

"Yes ma'am." Bentley and Murray said leaving the office.

Neyla and Carmelita went to Barkley's office and sat down at his desk. "Tell me Neyla, why has the hunter returned after being in hiding for 2 years?" Barkley asked.

"Well, as we already know, the Clockwerk parts were stolen by the Klaww gang. The hunter must have heard about it and is probably going after them to get the Clockwerk parts." Neyla said.

"Why is he interested in the Clockwerk parts? I know you told me that the hunter destroyed Clockwerk and left before you could capture him, but why would he try to steal them himself?" Barkley asked.

"Maybe he wants to use them for his own ends, Sir. And he'll kill everyone that gets in his way in order to get the Clockwerk parts!" Carmelita said.

"Or he wants to destroy them before they could be used to hurt or kill innocent people or try and prevent the parts from being put back together and bringing Clockwerk back to life. Clockwerk was one of the most dangerous criminals on the planet, if not the most dangerous. And the hunter probably wants to finish what he started 2 years ago by destroying the Clockwerk parts for good." Neyla said.

"I know that Clockwerk is dangerous and he can't be allowed to be brought back to life, but inspector Fox is right, the hunter will kill everyone that gets in his way. We can't let him begin another killing spree." Barkley said.

"I know which member of the Klaww gang the hunter will most likely go after first, Sir. It's Dimitri. He lives in Paris so it's more than likely the hunter will go after him first." Neyla said.

"I want you both out there now. If the hunter already knows about Dimitri and his location, then he's probably out there right now. Neyla, you search the side of the city close to where Dimitri's nightclub is. And Carmelita, you search the other side of the city." Barkley said.

"Why do I have to search the other side of the city, Sir?" Carmelita asked.

"Because if the Hunter has set up a hideout there, you'll know where to find him wait for him. When he goes back to his hideout, you'll wait for him there and capture him. But if the hunter gets to Dimitri, Neyla will be there to capture them both. But I want Dimitri alive, the hunter, dead or alive, is that clear?" Barkley asked.

"Perfectly clear, Sir." Neyla and Carmelita said as they left the office and went to search for the hunter. " _Sly, I hope you and Scar are ready for another challenge._ " Neyla thought.

" _I will break every bone in the hunter's body and I will saver every second of hearing him scream in pain as I kill him and his friend!"_ Carmelita thought.

 **With Sly and Scar**

Sly and Scar had gotten their armor, weapons, and other equipment ready for their first hunt. After eating some breakfast from their leftover meal, they went to the computer room and brought up the Klaww gang files. "Have you decided who we will go after first, brother?" Scar asked.

"Yes. The Iguana." Sly said bringing up the Iguana's full file. His name was Dimitri. He was a underworld celebrity, equally at home in high class art circles and shady back alley crimes. In his youth, he was passionate art student who worked hard to develop his own visionary style. Unfortunately for him, the world wasn't ready for his "style" of artwork. So he began forging old masterpieces with his likeness. It became his way of punishing everyone with bad taste in art. Dimitri now ran a nightclub on the West side of Paris with loud music, flashing color lights and guards everywhere. It was at this club that they would find the Clockwerk tail feathers.

"What do you think this "Dimitri" is planning to do with the tail feathers, brother?" Scar asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. What matters is that if we get those tail feathers, we'll be taking the first step to completing our hunt." Sly said.

"From what you have told me, Neyla lives in that city. And if her pay masters know that you've returned, they will most likely send her to capture you. I doubt that Dimitri's minions will give us a challenge, but at the very least, she will. And in time, we may have a valuable ally in our hunt." Scar said.

"Indeed brother, and who knows, you may have a chance to fight Neyla while we're on the hunt." Sly said.

"We should place the ship near the city, brother. Close enough for us to enter and leave the city, but far enough away so no one will find it." Scar said.

"Excellent, brother. And after our hunt here is complete, we'll come back here and rest until our next hunt." Sly said.

They went to the bridge and activated the ship, setting the coordinates for outside of Paris. When they got to a safe location, they cloaked the ship and got into the city to begin their hunt. "Do you see those satellites on the rooftops, brother?" Scar asked.

"Yes. It must be the key to hacking into our prey's database. But fortunately for us, we have our own way of getting into the database without those satellites, Scar. let's destroy the satellite on the tower and I'll set up our device." Sly said.

"Leave the destroying part to me, brother." Scar said as he jumped on a rooftop and made his way to the tower. He then used his plasmacaster to destroy the satellite as Sly got on the tower and set up his own satellite device that he'd made just in case he'd ever need one for another hunt on Earth. Once the satellite was activated, it began downloading from Dimitri's mainframe, sending the information to Sly's mask.

"I have everything from Dimitri's mainframe, Scar. I'm sending the satellite back to the ship." Sly said putting his teleportation device on the satellite and sending it back to the ship.

"What do we do now, brother?" Scar asked.

"We go into the nightclub and get information on our prey and the Clockwerk tail feathers." Sly said.

We should go in through the entrance beneath the city. We can't let the people who are in that club see us. I've already got its location." Scar said.

"Good. Let's head there, get what we need, and get back to the ship to plan our next objective." Sly said as they cloaked themselves, headed to the wine cellar, and went inside.

Once inside, they saw 4 guards. "Would you like to take care of them, brother? I know you've been eager to kill some prey." Sly said.

"Indeed I have, brother. Once I take care of them, I'll lift those bars so you can get more information." Scar said going to the guards. All 4 of them were no challenge for Scar's skills and he easily killed all of them with his wrist blades. Once they were all dead, Scar lifted the bars and Sly jumped past them.

"Get back to the ship, brother. I'll join you once I have what we need." Sly said.

"Of course, brother. If I run into Neyla, I'll tell her that you send your greetings." Scar said heading back to the ship.

Sly went further into the room and saw laser fields, only there was no alarm system to destroy. Fortunately, Sly had prepared for this and got out a device that sent a electromagnetic pulse that he made to specifically target all laser fields. Once he activated the device, all of the laser fields in the room shut off. Sly went through the room, killing every guard that tried to stop him until he found a vent. He crawled through it, took out the guard by throwing him into the laser field, deactivated the lasers, and made his way to the other room. He encountered more guards but with his skills, he quickly killed them all and went through another vent. Sly got out of the vent and saw Dimitri and the Clockwerk tail feathers. Sly's mask recorded everything in the room, including Dimitri and the Clockwerk tail feathers. Once Sly got what he needed, he headed back to the ship.

 **Back at the ship**

"So, we know that our prey has the feathers and with all the security he has, a direct assault is impossible, even with our skills. Good, it only increases the challenges that we'll face." Sly said.

"Father always told us to make every hunt more challenging. And I think I know just how to do it. You plant this device into our prey's club and we'll be able to listen to all of his communications." Scar said giving Sly a device that could transfer communications to the ship. "I will go to where our prey is hiding and secretly follow him. And possibly sabotage his operation. Once we complete those objectives, we'll be taking the first step to completing our hunt and destroying Clockwerk for good." Scar said.

"Excellent plan, brother. Father is most proud to have both of us as his son's." Sly said using their teleportation device to get back to the city. When they were back in the city, they spit up and went to their objectives.

Sly went to the back of Dimitri's nightclub, killing any guard that got in his way with his Shurikens. When Sly got to the window, he headed inside. When Sly got inside, he saw a vent that led to Dimitri's office. Sly jumped to the vent, crawled through it and got into the office. He planted the device on Dimitri's planting and quickly got out of the club.

 **With Scar**

Scar had tracked Dimitri to a small boat with a bell attached to it. He got in front of the boat and contacted Sly. "Brother, I've tracked our prey to a small boat with what the people of Earth call a "bell" Scar said.

"I've planted the device, brother. And I've just received a communication from our prey. He's ordered his guards to ring the bell on the boat when there is no one watching him." Sly said.

"I know what to do, brother. I'll ring the bell and when our prey comes out, I'll follow him to see what I can do to sabotage his operation." Scar said.

"Stay cloaked, brother. We don't want our prey to know we're here yet." Sly said.

"Of course. I will meet back with you on one of the rooftops." Scar said getting on the boat and ringing the bell. Once he was on the nearby rooftop and cloaked, Dimitri came out of the boat and began walking. Scar quickly followed him while staying cloaked, jumping to other rooftops to make sure that he didn't lose track of Dimitri. When Dimitri got to his destination, he typed in a secret code and went inside. Unknown to him, Scar had been watching. His mask recorded Dimitri when he typed in the code. Scar then went to the door, type in the code and went inside. When he was in, he saw laser fields and got out his EMP (electromagnetic pulse) device and activated it, shutting off all of the laser fields. Scar moved forward and saw a guard. When the guard saw him, he fired all of his bullets at scar but his armor protected him. Scar grabbed the guard and with one strong pull, yanked the guard's head off his shoulders all the way to his spine. Scar wrapped it around him and moved forward until he came into a room with a water pump. When two rat guards came out of the door, he grabbed them by the necks and got an idea. He threw the guards into the water pump and saw that it was going to explode. Scar then threw more guards into the pump and watch as the pressure became too much to handle and exploded, destroying the pump.

Scar went back outside and quickly found Sly. "Brother, I was successful on my objective. And it may have turned the odds in our favor."

"Good, brother. I'm going to see if I can find anything else that would be useful to us. Head back to the ship and I'll meet you there." Sly said.

"Excellent, brother. I have a new trophy to clean anyway." Scar said activating his teleportation device, sending him back to the ship.

Sly went around the city, hoping to find anything useful for the hunt. When he got to a rooftop, Neyla suddenly appeared. "I thought I might find you somewhere near here, Sly."

"I've been waiting for you to show up, Neyla. What took you?" Sly said taking off his mask.

"Well, Interpol is on the other side of the city and I wanted to use my increased abilities to get here. And once I saw the bodies, I knew that your hunt had started. Where's Scar?" Neyla asked.

"He's cleaning his latest thorpy back on our ship. But I'll tell him that you send your greetings." Sly said.

"Since we have some time to spare, how about we see who's the fastest?" Neyla said.

"You read my mind, Neyla." Sly said as he started running with Neyla. As was no surprise to Sly, Neyla's speed was equal to his own and they were completely even in terms of speed. They jumped over a gate and when they stopped, Neyla turned to Sly.

"You know I can't let you go, Sly. But I know that I cannot change your mind. This is the back of Dimitri's nightclub and I can't legally enter without a warrant. But since you're not restrained by the law, you'll enter the club." Neyla said.

"Why don't you just enter the building anyway?" Sly asked.

Neyla sighed. "Because it's part of my job, Sly. And if I entered without a warrant, I'll be punished for it."

Sly put his hands on her face and kissed her. "One day, even that won't stop you from doing what's right." Sly said stepping back and activating his teleportation device, sending him to the ship.

 **Back at the ship**

Scar had just finished cleaning his latest thorpy and was at the computer finding anything that they would need when Sly was teleported back to the ship. "Did you find anything useful to us, brother?"

"Yes, and I met Neyla along the way. She sends her greetings." Sly said.

"I'll be sure to send her my greetings when I see her again. What did you find?" Scar asked.

"When I met Neyla, we had a little run and she showed me the back of our prey's nightclub. There could be some more things we have to do before we get to our prey." Sly said.

"Whatever our prey has, it will not get in our way." Scar said.

"Indeed, brother. So, do you want to go into the nightclub and see what is in our way?" Sly asked.

"Yes, brother. I will contact you when my objective is complete. Where is the back of our prey's "nightclub?" Scar asked.

Sly gave Scar his mask and when Scar put it on, it showed him the directions Sly took while running with Neyla. Once he got the directions, he gave Sly his mask and put his on. "I also found out that the security for what is called a "printing press" is linked to a machine in what is called a "theater." While I complete my objective there, you go and disable the security in this "theater."

"Excellent plan, brother. I will meet back with you once my objective is complete." Sly said.

Scar and Sly then activated their teleportation device, sending them to the city. They then split up and headed to their objectives.

 **With Scar**

Scar headed to the back of Dimitri's nightclub, killing any guard that got in his way. Once he reached the back of the nightclub, he got the door open and went inside. Scar saw laser fields and the alarm system that activated them. He quickly destroyed it and killed a guard with his plasmacaster. When he entered the main area, he saw a disco ball and the floor below it had lasers. "Hmm, those 4 support beams must be holding up that ball. If I destroy them, it should come down and those lasers should malfunction." Scar said. He then went to the support beams and destroyed them with his plasmacaster while destroying the laser fields and killing the guards. Once Scar destroyed the 4th support beam, the disco ball came down, deactivating the laser floor.

Scar headed back outside and contacted Sly. "Brother, my objective is complete. I am on my way to one of the rooftops."

"Excellent, brother. I am at my objective now. I'll join you when it is complete." Sly said.

 **With Sly**

Sly had just entered the theater and his mask tracked the security systems for the printing press. "I could easily just destroy them, but I think I'll amuse myself by killing all the guards in here." Sly said. He then went around the theater and killed all 6 guards, including the ones that were backstage. Once they were all dead, Sly went back to the entrance, destroyed the fans with his Shurikens, jumped on the chandelier and aimed his plasmacasters at the security systems. When they were all destroyed, Sly headed back outside to meet with Scar.

When Sly found Scar, he quickly joined back up with him. "Brother, my objective is complete." Sly said.

"Excellent. I found out that there are 3 alarm systems around here that will alert our prey." Scar said.

"Good. Let's activate one. I want our prey to know that we're coming for him." Sly said. They have went to one of the alarm systems and set it off, alerting Dimitri's guards and making them come towards them. It looks like all of our prey's guards are coming here."

"Good. Let us kill them all. After they've been dealt with, nothing and no one will stand in our way." Scar said.

"Let's leave one of them alive to tell our prey who is coming for him. Make him fear us." Sly said.

When all of Dimitri's guards were in front of them, Sly and Scar quickly killed them all with their Combisticks. When only one of them was left, Scar grabbed him by the neck. "Do you want to live?"

"Y-y-yes, very badly." The guard said.

"Then tell your employer that the hunters are coming for him, and just so he believes you." Sly said before he pulled off the guard's arm, making him scream in pain.

"Now that you know that we are not kidding, get out of here and pass on our message." Sly said as Scar threw the goon away. They then activated their teleportation devices, sending them back to the ship.

After getting something to eat, they began to plan their final operation. "So, here is what I think we should do. The sign of our prey's nightclub could be useful to us. If we pull it down on the fountain, it should create an entrance to the printing press room. We just need to pull in down. Fortunately, I have the thing to do that on my pod. You operate the pod and I'll climb up the sign and put the grappling hook in place. When I'm down, you pull the sign down. Once that's done, we'll jump down and get to our prey and the Clockwerk tail feathers. Once we've killed our prey and taken the Clockwerk tail feathers, we get out of the city quickly." Sly said.

"Excellent plan, brother." Scar said going to Sly's pod and taking off to the city as Sly activated his teleportation device sending him back to the city.

Sly quickly climbed up on the sign and waited for Scar. Once Scar landed the pod, he shot the grappling hook. Sly caught it and put it on the sign. Sly jumped off the sign as Scar began to pull it down. The sign landed on the fountain, making an entrance to the printing press room. When Scar got out of the pod, Sly sent it back to the ship. "At last. Once we've killed Dimitri, the tail feathers will be ours." Sly said.

"Once all of the Clockwerk parts are gathered, we'll find a way to destroy them, brother. Let's go." Scar said.

Sly and Scar jumped down to entrance and got into the printing press room where they saw Dimitri. "Ahh, what are you two?" Dimitri asked in fear.

"Boss, those are the two killers that killed everyone!" The goon from before said before Scar blasted his head.

"Who are you two crazies?!" Dimitri asked.

Sly took off his mask and so did Scar, shocking Dimitri. "W-w-what are you?!" Dimitri asked.

"We're hunters, and we're here for the Clockwerk tail feathers, and your life." Sly said.

"W-wait please! Dimitri can share his money with Crazy hunters! You see money. You like money. Maybe we can work something out!" Dimitri said.

"We could care less about your "money" iguana, you and your friends interfered with our hunt. And for that, you will pay with your life." Sly said.

"I tell you now, Dimitri will not go down without a fight. Let's dance!" Dimitri said running to another room with green liquid canisters. Dimitri tried to attack Sly and Scar with his tail and purple energy attacks but his attacks had no effect on either of them. Scar grabbed Dimitri by his tail and threw him to Sly, who swap-kicked him to the wall. Sly and Scar walked up to him.

"Prepare for the end of your life, iguana." Scar said.

"No, wait, please! This ain't cool, bros. Dimitri is too cool to kick bucket now!" Dimitri said.

Sly raised his wrist blades to kill Dimitri but Scar grabbed his wrist. "Brother, do not bother killing him. He's too pathetic to kill. You wouldn't want such pathetic prey in your trophy collection, would you?"

Sly looked at Dimitri and saw him trembling in fear. "No, I would not. Let us get the tail feathers and get out of here before the cops get here." Sly said.

"You two Cracker boxes!" Dimitri said before Scar knocked him out.

Sly and Scar went to the printing press machine and got the tail feathers. They then cloaked themselves and quickly got out of the room.

 **With Neyla**

When Neyla saw that the sign of Dimitri's nightclub had been pulled down, she when inside the room and quickly found that Dimitri was still alive and breathing. She quickly got out her phone and called Barkley. "Chief, send me some officers to Dimitri's nightclub. I have Dimitri alive and breathing and it looks like the hunter has spared him. But his hired thugs weren't so lucky."

" _I'll send them and Carmelita to your location now_." Barkley said. 20 minutes later, Carmelita and the other officers got to where Neyla was and had already taken in Dimitri.

Carmelita then walked up to Neyla. "Where's the hunter and his friend, Neyla?! Where?!"

They probably got out of here before I got here, Carmelita. They're probably long gone by now."

"Rrrraahhh!, I missed my chance again!" Carmelita said as she stormed out of the room.

" _I'm really beginning to hate that arrogant bitch. I really hope that I eventually part ways with her one day. Her obsession is really getting on my nerves. I wonder what Sly meant when he said about my job not getting in the way of doing what's right? I have a feeling that I will find out soon enough._ Neyla thought.

 **Back with Sly and Scar**

Sly and Scar had made it back to their ship and had went back to the Amazon jungle and had put the tail feathers in a safe place. They were just preparing to go on another hunt for food when Scar turned to Sly. "Which one do we go after next, brother?"

"We'll go after the Tiger in two weeks time, brother. Until then, we stay here and hunt for food." Sly said.

"I have a feeling that something will happen between you and Neyla during our 2ed hunt, brother. Perhaps something that will increase your feelings for one another." Scar said.

"If you are right about that, I'll look forward to it." Sly said as they walked out of the ship, cloaked themselves and began hunting for food.

 **There you go guys, the 1st hunt is complete. I hope you enjoyed it, especially Scar's parts. Sly will do something different during the hunt in order to get close to the Clockwerk wings. But I think you know what I mean. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go guys, the 2nd Klaww gang hunt has begun. Scar will have more parts to play. Sly and Neyla will do something that will increase their feelings for each other. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

Neyla was in her apartment getting ready for the undercover case in India. After taking in Dimitri, Neyla spent the last 2 weeks figuring out which member of the Klaww gang that Sly would go after next. She'd found out that the spice lord Rajan was planning a ball at his palace in India to show off his latest acquisition: the Clockwerk wings. And the rest of the Klaww gang would be there as well. And if she was right, then Sly and Scar would not let the opportunity pass. She didn't know why they spared Dimitri, but she just assumed that Sly and Scar had their reasons. But she knew that they would not spare all of the Klaww gang members.

Since there would be a ball, Neyla knew that she'd have to look the part. She had went out to the store and bought a very beautiful looking red as the rose dress that showed a bit of cleavage and a little bit of her thighs. She thought the dress was an improvement over the disgusting outfit that Carmelita had bought for her to wear. Neyla had just put the dress in her suitcase with the rest of the clothes and things that she would need.

" _If Sly and Scar are going to be in India for one of their "hunts" I'll need to keep a very close watch for them. I know that only the wings are going to be there, but getting to the rest of the Klaww is an opportunity that they won't let slip through their fingers._ " Neyla thought as she finished packing and headed to the airport.

Once she was on the plane, she noticed that Carmelita wasn't anywhere to be found. She called Barkley and he told her that Carmelita was taking a separate route to get to India, much to Neyla's relief. " _Good. I can't stand another flight listening to that obsessive bitch speak of how badly she wants Sly and Scar dead."_

During the flight, Neyla couldn't help but think of what would happen at the ball, and she had a feeling that it would involve Sly but not in the way she thought. " _Why do I feel like something will happen at that ball that will only increase the feelings I already have for Sly? Whatever happens, I'm looking forward to it and I hope he is as well_." Neyla thought as she looked at the briefcase that contained something that she had bought, just in case Sly would show up in the ballroom.

 **With Sly and Scar**

Sly and Scar had gotten their armor and weapons ready for their second hunt and had brought up the tiger's file. His name was Rajan. He was a self-made man who grew up poor on the streets of Calcutta. He started his life of Crime selling illegal spices in the black market, eventually growing his small outfit to a sizable operation, which earned him a seat in the Klaww gang. During that time, he started calling himself The Lord of the Hills, going to great lengths to ensure that his royalty was real, but mostly to convince himself of it. Sly had recently learned that Rajan was holding a ball at his newly purchased "ancestral palace" to show off his latest acquisition: the Clockwerk wings, the symbol of Sly's greatest enemy.

"Pathetic fool. He is not royalty. He is just a pretender." Scar said.

"I agree, brother. This going to be a difficult hunt. With all those people attending the ball, we cannot get to the wings easily." Sly said.

"We will find a way, brother. Both of us have always found a way to complete our hunts." Scar said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know. But going into a ball full of people is risky. We both know that it is our race's way to keep our existence a secret." Sly said.

"We will figure something out once we know what this Rajan has in store for us." Scar said.

Sly and Scar got into their pods and headed to India. Once they landed their pods and cloaked, they found a large ancient ruin near the palace and set up their equipment there. Once the equipment was all set up, they headed outside. "Brother, how will we get across with that bridge up?" Scar asked.

"It looks like there is a way for me to get across. I'll look for a way to lower the bridge once I am on the other side." Sly said as he made his way across the gap. Once he was on the other side, he saw a winch that had 5 locks on it.

" _Hmm, some guards around here must have the keys. But if I start killing now, some of the other guests at the ball are most likely to alarm Rajan, and that could compromise the hunt. I'll just have to destroy them."_ Sly said as he went to the winch, destroyed the locks with his wrist blades and lowered the drawbridge for Scar.

Sly jumped on a rooftop and waited for Scar to join him. "That balcony door looks like the only way to get into the ballroom without being detected. I'll go in and see what is in store for us." Sly said.

"Agreed, brother. I will scout the city and look for anything that is a threat to us, and to find anything that will be useful to us." Scar said.

"If you kill anyone, hide the bodies carefully. We don't want any of our prey's guards or any of the ball's guests to to know we are here." Sly said.

"Of course, brother." Scar said as he went in another direction.

Sly jumped to the balcony door and went inside. Once inside, he looked and saw the Clockwerk wings. Sly's mask recorded everything in the ballroom, the Clockwerk wings, the Electronic wench, and even Rajan. Sly also saw the rest of the Klaww gang. Jean Bison, Arpeggio, and the Contessa. Sly even recorded Neyla's incompetent friend. But when he saw Neyla, he was blushing under his mask. The dress that she was wearing made her look very beautiful. "Brother, I've seen the Clockwerk wings. And it looks like the other Klaww gang members are here as well. But Neyla and her incompetent friend are also here."

"That only makes the hunt more challenging for us, brother. I have found a few things that will be useful to us, but I have also found a few threats to us as well." Scar said.

"Good. I'm heading back to the headquarters. Meet me there and we can begin our planning." Sly said still keeping his eyes on Neyla.

"I am on my way to our headquarters now, brother." Scar said.

Sly started to leave but looked at Neyla one more time before heading out. Once Sly was outside, he headed back to the headquarters and began planning with Scar. "I think I know how we can get to the Clockwerk wings, but I will need to observe the people in the ballroom, especially The other Klaww gang members, Neyla and her incompetent friend." Sly said.

"That could be useful. There is something called a "chopper that defends from the sky. I will fly my pod and destroy it. It has missile launchers but with our cloaking technically, it will not be able to track me. Once we have completed our objectives, we will meet back here." Scar said.

"Agreed, brother." Sly said.

 **With Scar**

Scar went to his pod, got into the air and cloaked it. He tracked down the chopper and quickly started shooting the chopper with his plasma cannons. Despite the missile launchers, Scar's pod was faster and avoided them easily. In just a few minutes, the chopper was destroyed. Scar landed his pod back where it was and went to the palace to watch his brother from a distance.

 **With Sly**

Sly headed to the balcony door and cloaked himself. Sly quickly dealt with the 2 guards on the balcony and hid their bodies carefully. Once they were taken care of, he went inside the ballroom and saw the rest of the Klaww gang members, Neyla and her incompetent friend. Sly looked at the dance floor and saw two people performing what was called a "tango dance." Sly watched the moves very carefully and memorized them.

Neyla was just having something to drink when she got a feeling in her heart that someone was here. " _Is he here? If so, where is he?"_ Neyla got an idea and walked out of the ballroom. Once she got outside, she walked until she was far enough away from the city. When she stopped and turned around, she saw Sly.

"You sensed that I was in the ballroom, didn't you?" Sly asked taking off his mask.

"Maybe. But mostly it was the feeling in my heart that told me you were there. I'm surprised that you and Scar haven't killed anyone yet." Neyla said.

"Me and Scar are smarter than that, Neyla. With all the guests at the ball, we can't do anything risky to compromise our hunt." Sly said.

"Sly, would you like to dance with me?" Neyla asked offering her hand to him.

"Well, I watched two people do a tango dance in the ballroom, but I've never danced before." Sly said.

"It's alright, Sly, I'll help you. Just follow my lead." Neyla said. Sly took Neyla's hand and began to dance with her. Sly was following Neyla's lead while using the moves that he saw the other two people use in the ballroom. After a few minutes, the dance finished with Sly gracefully dipping Neyla.

"That was very good for your first dance, Sly." Neyla said.

"I'm glad you liked it, Neyla." Sly said pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Sly, come to the hotel that I'm staying at with me. I have something for you. It won't take long." Neyla said.

"Alright, I'll come with you. But I don't want to keep Scar waiting." Sly said.

When Sly put his mask back on and cloaked himself, he followed Neyla to her hotel room and came in through the window. Unknown to Sly, however, Scar was watching with a look of happiness. " _It looks like my brother has found his potential mate._ " Scar thought.

"So what do you have for me, Neyla?" Sly asked.

"Well, I knew that you and Scar would be coming here, so I bought something for you." Neyla said opening the briefcase, revealing a black tuxedo. "Try it on, Sly."

Sly took the outfit to the bathroom and changed into the tux. When he came out, Neyla looked at him with dreamy eyes. "Neyla, this looks ridiculous on me." Sly said.

"Don't say that, Sly. You look extremely handsome." Neyla said.

"Hello, Neyla." A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw that Scar had entered the room.

"Scar, when did you get here?" Neyla asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. Why is my brother in that Earth outfit?" Scar asked.

"I bought it for him before I came here. Doesn't he look very handsome?" Neyla asked.

"I know you think I'm very handsome, Neyla. But if I was raised on Earth, I would understand completely. It was very thoughtful of you, though." Sly said.

"Sly is right, Neyla, that is not him. Deep down, he is a hunter of the Yautja race. Even if he was born on Earth." Scar said.

"I know. But if you don't want anyone to know you're here, you'll have to blend in, Sly." Neyla said.

"She is right, brother. For once we'll need to get to the Clockwerk wings the earth way. But when we get the wings, Neyla, they go with me and Scar. Do we have a deal?" Sly asked.

"Deal." Neyla said.

But this is only a one-time deal. After this, we go back to doing things as we have always done." Sly said.

"I know. I'll see you at the ballroom." Neyla said.

Sly quickly changed back into his armor and weapons and walked up to Neyla. "Thank you for my first dance, Neyla. I'm glad it was you who I had my first dance with." Sly said.

"You're welcome, Sly." Neyla said pulling him into a kiss.

Sly cput the tux in his container, cloaked himself and went out of the window. Scar turned to Neyla. "I see that you are very Noble, Neyla. I can see that my brother is in love with you. I see you as a potential mate for him. Don't ever think about hurting him." Scar said cloaking himself and joining Sly

" _Potential mate? Does that mean that he and I will be...mates in the future?"_ Neyla said as she headed to bed to rest.

 **With Sly and Scar**

I have found an entrance that leads below the ballroom, brother. It could be useful to us for when we use the "winch." But unfortunately, I cannot fit in the entrance. You'll have to open the room from the inside. Once we are in, this device will hack the primitive computers in the room." Scar said handing Sly a advanced Computer hacking device that could hack multiple computers by sending cords into the USB drive of the computers and quickly hack the codes. "Once they are hacked, the winch will be under our control. Then there is a "truck" that controls the air defences. I'll destroy it with my pod and once it is destroyed, the air defences will not be a threat to our final operation."

"Excellent plan, brother. Once our objectives are complete, we'll head back here and plan for our final operation." Sly said.

Sly went to the entrance below the ballroom and headed inside. Once inside, he killed 2 guards with his wrist blades and used his EMP device to shut off the lasers. Sly went to the lever and pulled it, unlocking the door for Scar. They joined up in the computer room and Scar threw the computer hacking device into the air. The cords plugged into the USB drives of the computers and started hacking into the winch controls.

"Looks like we have unwanted guests, brother." Sly said as guards came into the room.

"Good. We have not had fun since we got here."Scar said. They got their Combisticks and killed all of the guards as the device hacked all of the computers. When it was done, Sly and Scar headed back to their headquarters.

Scar got into his pod, quickly found the truck and destroyed it despite the truck having missile launchers. When the truck was destroyed, Scar headed back to the headquarters.

After a few hours of gathering their equipment for when the left India, they started to plan their final operation. "Without the air defenses, they won't have anything that will be a threat to us. I will put my pod on autopilot and set it to destroy the bridge to the palace. That will distract the guards that stand watch over the Clockwerk wings. While I dance with Neyla, you will use this device and the winch to get the wings off of the statue. I will send my pod to take care of the guards that may try to stop you. Once we have gotten the wings, we'll get out of here before any cops try to stop us." Sly said.

"What about Rajan, brother?" Scar asked.

"I know that he will escape, but I doubt he will leave India. We will kill him, brother. It is only a matter of time." Sly said.

"Agreed, brother. He will not be able to hide from us for long." Scar said.

"Well, I better go change for my dance with Neyla." Sly said.

"Indeed, brother. Tell her that I send my greetings." Scar said heading out of the headquarters. Scar set his pod to fly to the bridge between the palace and when it got there, it targeted all the cleats holding up the bridge. Once they were all destroyed, the bridge crumbled and fell into the water.

 **In the ballroom**

"What!? The bridge is destroyed? Take all the manpower you need and look into it!" Rajan told his guards. The guards all left the ballroom as Sly came inside.

"Brother, are you in position?" Sly asked.

"Yes, brother." Scar said.

"Good. My pod is ready. It will grab the wings and deal with any guard that gets in your way so you can get to your pod. I will join you as soon as Rajan knows the wings are missing." Sly said as Neyla came to the dance floor. Sly walked up to her and she smiled.

"So, are you ready for our dance?" Neyla asked.

"Yes. I've covered my mark so your incompetent friend won't recognize me." Sly said.

"Smart. I hope you are ready for your first dance in front of a crowd." Neyla said as they began their dance. While Scar used an advanced saw device to get the wings off of statue. The tango was going well for Sly and Neyla. They were looking into each other's eyes and leaned forward to touch their noses together. When Sly dipped Neyla, she pulled him down for a kiss, getting cheers from the crowd. "Thank you, Sly. That was the best dance I've ever had." Neyla whispered.

"I see your incompetent friend is a little jealous of you and me." Sly whispered looking at Carmelita, who had a cold look of jealousy and anger on her face.

"THE WINGS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CLOCKWERK WINGS!?" Rajan yelled.

Neyla looked at the statue and saw that the wings were gone. She looked and saw that Sly had left, but had left her with something: a red rose. Neyla smiled at the rose and knew that her feelings for Sly had increased. " _See you soon, Sly._ " Neyla thought.

 **With Scar**

Scar had gotten outside with the Clockwerk wings. The grappling hook on Sly's pod grabbed the wings and pulled them up. Scar started running towards the former headquarters while Sly's pod blasted the guards with its plasma cannons. Scar got across the drawbridge and got into his pod. When he was in the air, he covered Sly while he made his way across the drawbridge. Once he was in his pod, he and Scar flew away from the palace and back to their ship.

Neyla had dropped her cover and started making arrests with Carmelita. When they were done, Carmelita walked up to Neyla. "I've seen bodies outside, Neyla. Was that the hunter you danced with" Carmelita asked.

"Um, no. It must have been a different Raccoon. The hunter has the same mark on his forehead that I do. The Raccoon I danced with didn't have the mark. If the hunter and his friend were here, they're long gone with the Clockwerk wings." Neyla said.

"Rrrraahhh! I swear that I will kill that bastard hunter and his friend!" Carmelita said.

"Rajan has escaped. He'll probably go into hiding. But until then, I'm going home. You can find your own route back to Paris. I'm not in the mood for listening to you bitch about wanting to kill the hunter." Neyla said heading to the airport to get a plane back to Paris.

 **With Sly and Scar**

Sly and Scar had gotten back to their ship and put the Clockwerk wings with the tail feathers. When they were finished, they began to hunt for food. "So, did you enjoy your "dance" with Neyla, brother?" Scar asked.

"To be truthful, yes, I did." Sly said.

"Then I was right. Your feelings for her have increased." Scar said.

"Yes, they have. And I think Neyla's feelings for me have increased as well." Sly said.

"How long until we go after Rajan again, brother?" Scar asked.

"3 weeks time, brother. He has one more Clockwerk part. Once we have it, we will kill Rajan and be on step closer to completing our hunt." Sly said.

"I have a feeling that something bad will happen on our next hunt, brother." Scar said.

"If something does go wrong, we will deal with it. In the meantime, let's began to hunt for food." Sly said.

"Of course, brother. I am quite hungry." Scar said as they cloaked themselves and went to hunt for food.

 **There you go guys, Sly and Scar have the Clockwerk wings. Next chapter they will finish off Rajan and something will happen at the end of the hunt. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go guys, the 3rd hunt has begun. There will be a few changes to the jobs. Sly and Neyla will work together again and something bad will happen at the end of the hunt. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

Neyla had returned to India after finding out where Rajan was: the jungle temple where his spice was made. After hearing of it, she rushed to get to the jungle before Sly and Scar got there first. She had to hurry before they got to Rajan because unlike in the city, the jungles were not filled with innocent people to make Sly and Scar restrain themselves. But on the bright side, no innocent people would get hurt. " _I don't approve of their methods, but at least innocent people will not be hurt."_ Neyla thought as she made her way through the jungle to find Sly and Scar.

 **With Sly and Scar**

Sly and Scar had gotten their armor and weapons ready for the next hunt. They had learned that Rajan was in the jungle. They had also learned that he'd turned a long forgotten temple into the center of his spice operation. The temple was also the home of the Clockwerk heart: the beating heart that had a pump so tireless, that it could increase Rajan's operation tenfold. "I hope, for his sake, he has not turned one of our temples with his "spice," brother." Scar said.

"No. It was a temple that the people of Earth built themselves and it does not have the likeness of our race, brother." Sly said.

"Good. Let us get to the jungle and begin our hunt, brother. Rajan may have gotten away from the law of this planet, but he has made a grave mistake: without innocent people to restrain us, we can kill every last one of his guards to get to him." Scar said.

"That is what makes the hunt more thrilling, brother." Sly said.

They got into their pods, flew to the jungle and landed at an area that was near the temple. Once the pods were cloaked, they found a headquarters and set up their equipment. "I will infiltrate the temple and see what Rajan has in store for us,, brother. You scout the jungle and find anything that will be useful to us. Since there are no innocent people here, you can kill any guard that you find." Sly said.

"Excellent, brother. It will be thrilling to kill prey without having to worry about innocent people." Scar said as he went off to scout the jungle.

Sly made his way to the temple and saw an entrance behind the waterfall. He made his way to the entrance while killing any guard that got in his way with his plasmacaster. He was enjoying the thrill of being able to kill his prey without restraining himself. Once he got to the entrance, he went inside. Once inside, he saw an access tube and made his way to it while killing the guards and throwing their bodies in the water. Sly got to the access tube and climbed up the ladder. When he got to the top, he saw that this was part of Rajan's spice operation. Sly's mask recorded the Crane control, an entrance that led Into the room, one half of Clockwerk's heart on the main machine, and Rajan himself carrying the other half of Clockwerk's heart on the staff he was holding.

Sly then contacted Scar. "Brother, I have what we need from the temple. I am coming back to the headquarters." Sly said.

"Excellent, brother. I have found some things that will be a threat to us. I am coming back to our headquarters as well." Scar said.

Sly quickly got out of the temple, joined back up with Scar and headed back to their headquarters. After showing each other what they found, they began planning. "I have found out that Rajan is using half of Clockwerk's heart for his spice and he carries the other half with him at all times. There is an entrance that leads directly to the room, but I don't know where the outside of it is located yet. I'll have to plant a bug in Rajan's office to get more information. I have made a replica of an Indian water bug that will blend in so Rajan does not suspect us." Sly said.

"I have found out that Rajan takes tours of the temple to inspect his operation. While he is taking his next tour, I will steal the blueprints for his operation. But he also has a satellite that is driven by what the people of Earth call an "elephant." The satellite will let Rajan be able to listen in on our communications. I'll destroy the satellite by releasing the creature and making it run away. After that, I will go to Rajan and secretly steal his blueprints." Scar said.

"Excellent plan, brother. While you're doing that, I will look for the entrance to the room that has half of Clockwerk's heart." Sly said

"Excellent, brother. When I have the blueprints, I'll meet you back here." Scar said as they left the headquarters and spit up.

 **With Sly**

Sly made his way to Rajan's office tt plant the bug, killing any guard that got in his way with his Shurikens and his wrist blades. Fortunately, Sly had made the bug so that it would not make any noise from being out of water for too long. When Sly got inside the temple, he got past the laser floor and planted the bug in the pool. When the bug was planted, Sly went back outside and went to find the entrance to the room that held the other half of the Clockwerk heart.

 **With Scar**

Scar had found the elephant and jumped in front of him. He the uncloaked himself, took off his mask and roared loudly at the elephant, making the creature back away in fear. The elephant broke the lines to the satellite, destroying it as the elephant ran away.

Scar then went to find Rajan. When he found him, he cloaked himself, got behind him and used his whip to get all 3 sets of blueprints. When he got the blueprints, Scar quickly got away from Rajan and went back to the headquarters.

After a meal, Sly and Scar began planning. "It appears that Rajan has went into hiding somewhere in the Temple after I stole his blueprints and destroyed his satellite. If we are going to get the other half of Clockwerk's heart, we must draw him out. To do that, we will have to make the coward angry." Scar said.

"And I know just how to do that. First, we will destroy his Spice Grinder, the center of his operation. While I find the entrance, I'll use my pod to destroy the dam and flood Rajan out." Sly said.

"Excellent plan, brother. Once our objectives are complete, we will come back here and plan our final operation." Scar said. They then headed to their objectives.

 **With Sly**

Sly was searching for the entrance to the room holding half of Clockwerk's heart when Neyla suddenly appeared again. "I knew that I would find you somewhere near here, Sly." Neyla said.

"I was wondering when you would show up Neyla." Sly said taking off his mask.

"Where's Scar?" Neyla asked.

"He's heading to his objective to try and lure Rajan out of hiding. I know where the Clockwerk heart is. One half is with Rajan and the other half is operating a machine that is helping to grow the spice around here. The only problem is I don't know where the entrance that directly leads into the room." Sly said.

"I know where the entrance is, Sly. I found it while I was looking for you and Scar. How about we have a little race?" Neyla asked.

"You read my mind, Neyla." Sly said. Neyla began running with Sly to the hidden entrance. As expected, they were evenly matched in speed and jumping skills. But unknown to them, a certain fox was secretly following them.

They finally got to the entrance and Neyla turned to Sly. "This is the entrance, Sly. And if you're right, half of Clockwerk's heart is in there."

"Neyla, why don't you come inside with me? I know you're doing your job, and I respect that but I'm doing this to ensure that Clockwerk is destroyed for good." Sly said.

Neyla sighed. "Because I'm an honest cop, and an honest person, Sly. If I went in there without a warrant, not only will I be punished for it, but I'd also have to lie to my boss. I hate lying, Sly."

Sly embraced her in a hug. "Neyla, you're one of the most honest people that I know on Earth, besides my parents. I respect your honesty and your commitment to your job, but sometimes you've got to make your own law and do the right thing, regardless of what other people say that you should do."

Neyla hugged Sly tightly as she started to cry. "Sly, I love you." Neyla said.

Sly put his hand under her chin and pulled her head up to look into her eyes. "I love you too, Neyla." Sly said as he deeply kissed her. But unknown to them, a certain fox saw the kiss and quickly took a picture of the whole thing.

She then left to go back to the Contessa and await the right moment to reveal everything. " _This is perfect for me, I can get rid of the hunter and that bitch. I just have to wait until the time is right."_

After Sly and Neyla separated, they touched their foreheads together. "Sly, I can't let you go, but I also can't go in there without a warrant, so I'll let you go just this once."

"Neyla, I know that you're a very honest person, but I have a feeling that even the rules of your job won't stop you from doing what is right." Sly said.

"And I have a feeling that it will happen very soon, Sly." Neyla said as she began to leave. "I know you'll be long gone by the time I get back here with a warrant, but when I do see you again, I'll have no choice but to arrest you."

"Do whatever you think is right, Neyla." Sly said as he went inside the entrance.

Once inside, he saw the other half of Clockwerk's heart, two guards, and the crane holding the half of Clockwerk's heart up. " _Seeing as how I've wasted enough time already, I'll just kill the guards, destroy the crane and get the heart."_ Sly thought. He then jumped to the floor, killed the guards with his Shurikens, destroyed the crane operator, got the half of Clockwerk's heart, went back outside and headed back to the headquarters.

 **With Scar**

Scar had gotten to his pod and was already in the air. He headed for dam and quickly started firing his plasma cannons at it. After a few minutes, helicopters sent by Rajan to protect the dam headed in the pod's direction. Scar quickly destroyed them all and once they were all destroyed, Scar continued to shoot the dam. Water started cracking the dam until it burst, flooding the temple only parcully. Scar quickly landed the pod and went back to the headquarters.

After a half hour of gathering their equipment, Scar set his pod to take it all back to the ship. Once that was done, Sly and Scar began planning. "Destroying the dam only flooded the temple parcully. We'll need to blow up the temples elephant mouth if we are to fully flood the temple and draw Rajan to us. I'll set my pod to cover you while you pry open the mouth. Then when the mouth is open, it will blow up the throat with it's plasma cannons. Once Rajan is drawn out of hiding, I'll kill him, grab the other half of Clockwerk's heart, and then we leave this jungle." Sly said.

"Excellent plan, brother. But I have a feeling that something will happen during our final operation, and it is most likely that you will get captured." Scar said.

"If something does happen, escape in my pod and find a way to free me in case I get captured. If you cannot escape, you know what to do, brother." Sly said touching his wrist gauntlet.

"Let us hope that it does not come to that, brother." Scar said heading to the elephant's mouth while killing any guard that got in his way. Once Scar got to the mouth, he began to pry it open while Sly's pod destroyed all of the Hunter-Seeker bombs that Rajan tried to drop on him. Once Scar got the mouth open, Sly's pod got to his position and he entered it. Scar took over the controls and destroyed the throat, fully flooding the temple as Scar piloted the pod a distance away from the temple.

Rajan came out of the temple and jumped up to the roof, watching as his temple was flooded. "Black clouds and Thunderbolts, my spice temple... ruined! I will no longer hide while you villains destroy my hard earned empire! This place is mine! Whoever you are, come and face me! With Clockwerk's black heart I will show you true power. Come, face the mighty Rajan Lord of these hills!"

"The only thing I see is a spineless coward, Rajan!" Sly said as Neyla appeared again.

"Sly, I can't let you kill him. Let me take him in after we deal with him and I'll see that he pays for what he's done." Neyla said.

"I'll make you a deal, whoever gets to him first, decides his fate, but either way, the other half of Clockwerk's heart goes with me." Sly said.

"Alright, we have a deal." Neyla said. They both began jumping from pole to pole until they got to where Rajan was. When Neyla got to the final pole, a shock blast suddenly hit her and she fell in a hole.

"Neyla!" Sly said jumping to her location and checking her pulse, which she thankfully still had. Rajan jumped to their location as lasers came on. Sly stood up.

"So you're the one who has been interfering with my affairs? Pathetic, I will not even break a sweat." Rajan said.

"The only one who is pathetic is you, Rajan. You're not royalty, you're a pretender! Your skull will make a fine addition to my collection." Sly said getting out his Combistick.

Rajan tried using lightning attacks from Clockwerk's heart to shock Sly but his armor protected him. A few of Rajan's goons tried to get Sly, but he quickly killed them. Sly then used his whip to grab Rajan's staff and threw him into the lasers, shocking him into unconsciousness. Sly quickly pulled out Rajan's spine as Neyla woke up.

"Guess I'm too late to stop you from killing Rajan." Neyla said as she got up.

"Where did that shock blast come from, Neyla? It wasn't Rajan and it wasn't you. So where did it come from?" Sly asked.

Suddenly, Carmelita jumped down behind Neyla and held a knife to her throat. "From me, Hunter. Here they are, Contessa, just like I said. The Hunter and the traitor. But it looks like Rajan is dead." She said as a female spider woman came up to them with other officers.

"Excellent police work, Inspector Carmelita. You've managed to do what inspector Neyla never could: capture the Hunter.

"And there's a reason why this bitch hasn't ever captured him, Contessa. It's because Neyla has been working with him the whole time and I have proof." Carmelita said giving the Contessa the picture of Sly and Neyla kissing.

"Well, they do look like a pair of lovers in this picture. Men, place inspector Neyla and the Hunter under arrest." Contessa said.

"You little bitch! I'll get you for this and don't think for a second that I won't!" Neyla said.

"I will not let you hurt Neyla or capture me." Sly said aiming his plasmacasters at Carmelita and the Contessa.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hunter. If you want this bitch to still be breathing, lose the weapons, armor and mask." Carmelita said holding the knife close to Neyla's throat.

Sly looked at Neyla and knew that if he blasted either the incompetent fool and the spider woman, they would kill her. Sly slowly took off his mask, armor and weapons. He put his hands behind his back and secretly activated his self-destruct device so it would destroy his armor and weapons to keep them from falling into the wrong hands. Sly dropped his self-destruct device and the other officers took him away with Neyla as the self-destruct device detonated, destroying the armor, weapons, and mask.

While this was happening, Scar was watching everything from a distance. "Those fools are going to pay for this! I swear that I will rip out their skulls for their transgressions against my brother and my potential sister!" Scar said as he got into his pod, went back to the ship while trying to think of a way to save his brother and potential sister.

 **There you go guys, the 3rd hunt is complete. Next chapter will involve Scar rescuing his brother and trying to save Neyla as well. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go guys, Scar's rescue mission has begun. As we all know, Scar will have all of Bentley's jobs on the mission since Bentley and Murray work at Interpol. But Scar will have his ways of rescuing. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

It took Scar a week of searching, but he finally found Sly's location: the Contessa's criminal clinic in Prague. Scar brought up the Contessa's file and learned that during her youth, she married a wealthy aristocrat, but the marriage was short-lived as the aristocrat died of poisoning. The Contessa then used her education in hypnosis and her estate to open a criminal rehabilitation clinic in Prague. Her hypnotherapy earned her good results and a prominent position within Interpol. And if Scar was right, Sly was being held there.

"The insect woman may have everyone else deceived, but she cannot deceive me or my brother. She is going to pay for her transgressions against my brother, my potential sister, and my race." Scar said as he got his armor, weapons, and mask ready. He then got a spare set of armor, weapons, and a mask for Sly when he was freed. Scar put them in Sly's pod and set it to go to Prague and land near the Contessa's criminal clinic.

Scar got into his pod and flew to Prague at the same location as Sly's pod. Once he landed, he quickly found a headquarters near the Contessa's home and set up the headquarters. Scar quickly made his way to a dish close to the Contessa's home, killing any guard that got in his way. He got on top of the dish and saw the Contessa herself.

"I see that the insect woman is out of her home, excellent. Now I can find out where she is keeping my brother." Scar said getting out a device that could send whatever someone said straight to his mask. Scar targeted the Contessa and threw the device. The device attached to her back.

"The Klaww gang is falling apart. With Rajan dead, spice shipments have all but stopped. I never would have joined if I had known that it would be so easy to disrupt the plan. But at least the hunter is under lock and key. Still, who is he? And where did he get all of those scars? Has he been in war? That would be impossible. The military do not have weapons and armor that are so advanced. Too bad the hunter destroyed them before I got a chance to give them to Arpeggio to study. Oh well, with the doubt that I gave the hunter about Neyla never loving him, he'll see things my way soon enough. And with Neyla at my estate, she will be easy to hypnotize. Once she is under my control, she will be the perfect bodyguard for me. To bad Carmelita Fox is on holiday, she could have been very useful. But I will admit, the hunter's mind is the strongest I've ever encountered. A few months in the hole should change that. Once I have the hunter under my control, he will become the Klaww gangs ultimate weapon." The Contessa said.

"I will never allow that insect woman to control my brother or my potential sister. I will have to find this "hole that my brother is locked up in. Once I have freed him, we will capture the insect woman and force her to reveal where here "estate" is so we can free Neyla." Scar said as he made the device on the Contessa's back return to him. Once the device was returned, he headed to his headquarters and saw computer.

"Hmm, that computer must be part of a control system for what the people of Earth call a "electromagnetic train." If I hack the terminals for the "train tracks" I should be able to make it go fast and crash into that wall. Once the train impacts with the wall, my brother should be able to escape." Scar said as he got out his computer hacking device and programmed it to hack all six terminals. In a matter of minutes, all of the terminals were hacked, making the train speed up and fly into the wall, making a hole big enough for Sly to escape.

Scar made his way to one of the rooftops across from the wall and saw 7 guards with motion detectors. "Unless those guards are dead, my brother will have no chance of escape. But the Yautja always come prepared for something like this." Scar said as he activated Sly's pod and sent it to the wall. While the pod was cloaked, it killed all 7 of the guards. Once the guards were all dealt with, the pod landed near the hole as Sly cane out.

Sly's pod opened up for him, revealing armor, weapons and, a mask. Once Sly put on his new armor, weapons, and mask, Scar quickly contacted him. "Brother, are you alright?" Scar asked.

"Yes, brother. I knew that you would come for me." Sly said.

"I have set up a headquarters for us and I have made a hole in the wall big enough for you to escape through. Meet me at the headquarters and we can start planning. And do not hesitate to kill any guard that gets in your way." Scar said.

"Indeed, brother. Thank you for coming for me." Sly said.

"You are my brother, Sly. I will always come for you, and I know that you would do the same for me." Scar said.

Sly went through the hole Scar had created for him and made his way to the headquarters while killing any guard that got in his way with his wrist blades. When Sly got to the headquarters, Scar told him about everything he had learned from the Contessa. Sly had told Scar of everything that the Contessa had put him through during his capture, from the hypnosis sessions, interrogations, and the Contessa saying that Neyla had never loved him. Scar told Sly not to think about what the insect woman told him about Neyla but Sly brushed it aside.

Once they were both informed, they began planning. "While I was looking for you, I learned quite a bit about this place: The insect woman has a mechanical monstrosity that is designed to protect this place in case any of her prisoners escape. We will need to destroy it if we are going to get to her. Once that is done, we will have to disable the security systems in the building that is called "Cell Block D." The insect woman may be there to see how the prisoners are behaving. I have also found out that the "pipes" under the bridge feed power to the prison security system. I will send my pod to destroy both the mechanical monstrosity and the bridge. Once that is done, we will break into Cell Block D and find the insect woman." Scar said.

"Excellent plan, brother. I managed to hide the other half of Clockwerk's heart from the insect woman while I was captured." Sly said getting out the other half of Clockwerk's heart. "I am going to put it into my pod and send it back to our ship. It will be safe there."

"Excellent, brother." Scar said as Sly went to his pod, put the other half of Clockwerk's heart into it and sent it back to the ship.

Scar activated his pod and it flew below the bridge. Once it was close enough, the pod destroyed the bridge with its plasma cannons along with the guards that were on it. Once the bridge was destroyed, the pod flew to the Contessa's robot and quickly destroyed it. Once it was destroyed, Scar sent the pod back to where it was.

(I'm skipping the algorithm job. The game never revealed what the algorithm was for so it's not needed.)

Sly and Scar began to plan their final operation. "I have discovered that the insect woman is in Cell Block D. With her defences taken care of, we will be able to easily get inside the cell block. I will use my pod to destroy the "tanks" and once they are destroyed, we will break into the cell block, find the insect woman and kill her." Scar said.

"Excellent plan, brother. But keep yourself cloaked. I do not want her to know about you until he have her at our mercy. And I want to kill the insect woman myself. After everything she' has done to me, I want to make her suffer before I kill her." Sly said.

"Of course, brother." Scar said as he activated his pod and set it to destroy all of the tanks in the area. Once they were all destroyed, Sly and Scar made their way to Cell Block D, broke down the gate and went inside.

"It appears that the insect woman still has security systems, but my. EMP device should take care of them." Sly said as he got out his EMP device and sent and EMP through the whole building, shutting down the searchlights and lasers. Sly and Scar made their way to the solitary confinement area while killing any guard that got in their way. Sly destroyed all 4 of the hypnosis devices with his plasmacasters and saw the Contessa.

"Hunter, you're free!? But how!?" Contessa asked.

"That is of no importance, insect woman! I will make you suffer for your transgressions against me and my adopted race!" Sly said before the Contessa got behind a passage with a door and gate closing as she went through the passage.

Sly and Scar lifted up the gate levers and went after the Contessa. Once they got outside, they saw the Contessa lay eggs that quickly hatched as she ran. Sly and Scar quickly killed them with their plasmacasters and once they got to the end, the Contessa was already on her personal blimp which took off into the air.

Sly looked in anger as the Contessa had gotten away. "No! I will not let her get away!" Scar then put his hand on Sly's shoulder.

"Brother, let her go for now. She does not know what we are, so we are not at risk. But we must get you back to the ship to ensure that she has not done anything that could compromise the rest of our hunt. Do not worry, brother, we will free Neyla and you will have your chance to kill the insect woman." Scar said.

"Alright, brother." Sly said. Their pods soon came to their positions and they headed back to their ship. Once there, Scar gave Sly a full body scan, which showed nothing that could harm Sly. Once the scan was completed, they went to hunt for food. "I cannot wait to kill that insect woman for what she has done to me." Sly said.

"We will catch her, brother. And when we do, she will pay." Scar said.

"I know, and it will give me great pleasure to squeeze the life out of her with my own hands." Sly said. In his mind, however, he was thinking about Neyla, hoping that she was okay.

 **There you go guys, Scar's rescue mission is complete. Next chapter will have Neyla's rescue and Sly will get his revenge on the Contessa. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go, guys, the hunt for the Contessa and Neyla's rescue has begun. Sly will get his revenge on the Contessa and Neyla will make a life changing decision at the end. Anyway back to the story, guys.**

After a week of searching, Sly and Scar found the Contessa's castle estate. A gothic nightmare that would make anyone else run in terror. Fortunately for Sly and Scar, they had faced far worse creatures on different planets over the years. They had also known that the Contessa had the Clockwerk eyes: eyes that could stop people with weaker minds in their tracks. Knowing what a powerful hypnosis like the Contessa could do with such powerful artifacts, Sly and Scar knew that they needed to kill the Contessa before she used them to completely hypnotize Neyla. Unfortunately, news of the Contessa's corruption had spread to Interpol. They had sent Carmelita to arrest her and had given her clearance to hire local mercenaries to help her.

"If that incompetent fool has an army, then we are just going to be walking in the middle of a war." Scar said.

"I know, brother, but we must act now before the insect woman has Neyla in her control. Then we will find a way to get revenge on her and that incompetent fox woman." Sly said.

"I understand, brother." Scar said.

They got their armor, weapons and masks ready and entered their pods. The pod got close to the Contessa's castle in an hour and once they landed. Sly and Scar found a headquarters and set up their equipment. "Brother, I will scout the area and find anything that will be useful to us. You go to the tower where the insect woman most likely is. If I am right, Neyla will be there as well." Scar said.

"Of course, brother. Once we have more information, we will meet back here." Sly said.

Sly went outside the headquarters and quickly found some things around the area. He got a close look at the boats, the Contessa's blimp, one of her assault tanks, and the fox woman's headquarters. Once he got what he needed, he headed for the top of the Contessa's tower and went inside through the window. Once inside, he saw Neyla and the Contessa in a room with a hypnosis device.

"I should have known that you were corrupt, Contessa. And I should have known that bitch Carmelita would try something like this. I may have kept my feelings and many other things about the hunter a secret but aside from that, I'm an honest cop and an honest person!" Neyla said.

"Of course you are. I've read your Psychological profile… I know that you're honest despite your secrets about the hunter. It was your honesty and your relationship with the hunter that got you here, Neyla. By chasing the hunter you learned too much about the Klaww gang and its spice operation. It was only a matter of time before you figured out that I was a secret member of the Klaww gang… so when Carmelita gave me a chance to put you in custody I took it. And with your increased abilities, you will become the Klaww gang's secret weapon once I install the Clockwerk eyes into my device." Contessa said.

"You're a coward! But I have a feeling that your interrogation and hypnosis sessions with the hunter didn't go so well did it?" Neyla asked.

"I underestimated him but he will be dealt with when you are under my control." Contessa said.

"You're a dead woman talking, Contessa. Right now, that bitch Carmelita is the least of your worries. Once the hunter comes for you, you will be begging for jail. I've seen first-hand what he's capable of doing to criminals like you and believe me, he won't have a single shred of mercy." Neyla said with a smirk.

"Talk while you can, Neyla. Once you are under my control, the hunter will be so busy with you, he won't have time to worry about me." Contessa said.

Sly's mask recorded everything in the room. The Contessa's shadow guards, the table that Neyla was strapped to, Clockwerk's eyes, and the old terminal that was right beside him. "Brother, I have what we need. And you were right about the insect woman being in the tower. She is trying to put Neyla under her control. Neyla is fighting it but she will not last long."

"I have found some things that will be useful to us. Come back to the headquarters and we can begin our plans." Scar said.

"I'm on my way, brother. But we must hurry if we are going to save Neyla. She will not be able to fight the insect woman's control for long." Sly said looking at Neyla. Sly got out of the tower, met back up with Scar and headed back to the headquarters to begin their planning.

After showing each other what they found, they began to plan. "The war between the insect woman and the Fox woman has put the castle on alert. We will need to manipulate the conflict to our advantage. I will go find the General of security here and force him to tell me what we need to know. You go to the grave of a "Voodoo priestess and capture a few of the spirits with this device and send them into the Fox woman's headquarters. Seeing death up close will make her get more mercenary firepower to increase our chances of weakening the insect woman." Scar said.

"Excellent plan, brother. We have our pods to take care of the Fox woman's firepower when the insect woman is weakened. We just need to wait for the right moment." Sly said as they walked outside and headed to their objectives.

 **With Scar**

Scar tracked down the General and went to his location while killing any guard that got in his way. He had to stay cloaked to avoid the tanks. Once he found the General, he killed the guard that was with him, grabbed him and headed back to the headquarters. Once there, Scar set his mask to understand the General's language. "Now, General, it is time we discussed the security codes for the castle gates. What are they?"

"I will never talk!" The General said.

"Then perhaps it's time to try a different approach." Scar said taking the General to a tank full of water, making the General whimper in fear.

"W-w-what are you going to do?" The General asked.

"Whatever is necessary to get what I want." Scar said holding the General under the water for 3 minutes.

When Scar pulled him out, the General coughed up water. "I-I will tell you anything that you want to know!"

"Good. Now give me the codes to the gate, and I will make your death painless and mercifully quick." Scar said.

 **With Sly**

Sly made his way to the Voodoo priestess grave and went inside. Once inside, he saw axes and retractable spikes. He quickly destroyed the axes with his plasmacaster and jumped over the spikes. He got to the Voodoo priestess coffin, took care of the guards, and destroyed the coffin with his plasmacaster, making 9 spirits come out. Sly quickly captured them with the device that Scar gave him and headed to Carmelita's headquarters. He got to the roof and released the spirits into the headquarters through the chimney. The spirits started flying around inside the headquarters, making Carmelita run out.

"So, the Contessa wants war, huh? Well, she'll get it once I purchase more air power. A few bombers should be just what I need." Carmelita said.

" _That's right, Fox. Call your bombers. You're only playing right into our hands._ " Sly thought as he went back to the headquarters.

After an hour, Sly and Scar started planning. "It seems that our efforts have gone well. The war between the insect woman and the Fox woman has escalated. There are 3 more phases that we must do if we are going to get into that tower. You will need to go under the fox woman's headquarters and use her voice to order her mercenaries to spin their torrents. I will use my pod to destroy some of the insect woman's tanks. The rest of them will believe that it was the fox women's tanks. I have made a modification to our computer hacking device that will make computers that have no power to activate. We will need it for freeing Neyla." Scar said.

"Excellent, brother. Once our objectives are complete, we head back here and plan our final operation." Sly said as they walked outside and split up to head to their objectives.

 **With Sly**

Sly headed to the area below Carmelita's headquarters and crawled through the tunnel that led inside. Once inside he saw giant octopus tentacles in the water and quickly used his Shurikens to cut them off. Sly rail-slided across the water while killing 2 guards until he got to the satellite cable. Sly attached a communication device and set his mask to mimic Carmelita's voice. "Attention all bloodthirsty mercenary forces, I have new orders for you: spin your torrents for me and don't stop until I tell you." Sly said as he took the communication device and went back to the headquarters.

 **With Scar**

Scar entered his pod and flew into the air. He quickly tracked the Contessa's tanks and destroyed them. Scar landed his pod back where it was and headed back to the headquarters.

After an hour of gathering their equipment, Sly and Scar started planning. "It is time to get revenge on the insect woman. And I know just how to do that: First, I will turn off the searchlights with the codes that the General gave to me. Then you will use the Fox woman's voice to order her forces to attack the castle. We will then destroy the insect woman's aircraft so she will not escape again. Once it is destroyed, we will fly to the tower, free Neyla, get the Clockwerk eyes and kill the insect woman." Scar said.

"Excellent plan, brother. But I will be the one to kill the insect woman. I want to see her suffer before I kill her." Sly said.

"She will, brother." Scar said as he activated his pod and set it to go to the Contessa's blimp and quickly destroyed it. Scar then headed to the gate. Once he got inside, he used the code that the general gave him, turning off the searchlights. Scar's pod came up to him. He got inside and took off into the air.

 **With Sly**

When Sly got into his pod and joined Scar, he quickly used Carmelita's voice again. "Attention all bloodthirsty mercenary forces, the castle's defences are down. Seize opportunity to attack the castle in full force. Show no mercy!" Sly said as he and Scar headed inside the tower.

"What? The mercenaries have breached the castle defences!? Take every man and head out! Fight them to the last man!" The Contessa said as her guards headed out of the room. Contessa went to her device and continued with her work on Neyla. "Do not worry, Neyla. I still have time to turn you into my personal weapon."

"I'm no one's weapon. Those mercenaries are the least of your worries. The hunter will make you suffer!" Neyla said.

"Are you ready to get your revenge, brother?" Scar asked.

"Yes I am, brother." Sly said as Scar got out his computer hacking device. The computer turned on and was quickly hacked, making the restraints on Neyla's table unlock.

" _Looks like I was right._ " Neyla thought as she got off the table, saw her pistol and grabbed it.

I've isolated your brain pattern. Welcome to the Klaww gang, my new secret weapon." Contessa said.

"As I told you before, I'm no one's weapon!" Neyla said. Contessa turned around and quickly ran out of the door. Sly and Scar broke down the cage blocking their way and jumped down.

"Are you alright, Neyla?" Scar asked.

"Yes, I'm glad to see the two of you." Neyla said as Scar walked up to the device and put his explosive device and set it to where it would destroy the device.

"Tell me, Neyla. Do you love me?" Sly asked taking off his mask.

"Of course I do, Sly. Despite your methods, you've done more good than harm. You've never killed innocent people and you've saved my life 3 times. And despite what you are, I love you." Neyla said pulling Sly into a deep kiss.

"Brother, my device is set. Get away from the blast." Scar said as he tackled Sly and Neyla as Scar's device destroyed the hypnosis device, making the Clockwerk eyes fall. Scar quickly got one of the eyes. "Where is the other eye?"

"Are you looking for this, hunter?" They looked up and saw none other than Carmelita, holding the other eye.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! You set me up!" Neyla said.

"And I would do it again if it means I finally get to kill the hunter and his friend! If you two want this, you'll have to catch me first." Carmelita said as she ran out of the room.

"Let's get that bitch! I want payback for what she has done us." Neyla said as she ran after Neyla along with Sly and Scar. Sly and Neyla chased Carmelita while Scar went another way. They chased her to a rooftop where Sly netted her. Sly grabbed the eye and put it into his container.

"Now, what shall we do with you, fox woman." Sly asked.

"I'LL KILL YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARDS, I SWEAR IT!" Carnelita said when she suddenly got yanked off the roof by a web.

"Those eyes belong to me, hunter." The Contessa said from above them.

"You will pay for what you have done to me, insect woman! It will give me great pleasure to squeeze the life out of you with my own hands!" Sly said.

"I see you have a burning desire for revenge, Hunter. Tell me, what sort of crime set you on this path?" Contessa asked.

"That will not matter when I kill you, insect woman." Sly said.

"Who freed you, Hunter? There is no way that you could have escaped from my prison without help." Contessa said.

"You are right, insect woman. He could not have escaped without my aid." A voice from behind the Contessa said. The Contessa looked behind her and was swap-kicked off the roof to Sly and Neyla. Scar jumped down as the Contessa got up.

"W-who are you?" Contessa asked.

Scar took off his mask as Sly took off his. When the Contessa saw Scar's face, she had a shocked and afraid. "An alien? You were raised by aliens?

"Yes. But unfortunately for you, you won't be alive to tell anyone about our existence." Sly said as he used his Shurikens to cut off all of the Contessa's legs. The Contessa fall on her back in pain as Sly got on top of her,. Sly grabbed her left arm and ripped it from her body then he ripped off the other one. But not before the Contessa had put something small on Sly's armor. Sly wrapped around her throat and started to squeeze tightly. After a minute, Sly let go and plunged his wrist blades into the Contessa stomach, grabbing her spine. The Contessa grunted in agonizing pain as she looked into Sly's eyes and saw a murderous rage in them. Sly looked into her eyes and saw that she was nothing but a sniveling coward and monster. Sly ripped the Contessa's spine out of her, making her blood spay out.

Neyla looked away as she did want to see Sly ripping someone's spine out of them, especially the Contessa. "I don't think I will ever get used to that, Sly."

"Brother, I have detected the fox woman's mercenaries coming this way. We must leave now." Scar said. They sent their pods to their position and they turned to Neyla while putting their masks back on.

"Neyla, you have to come with us." Sly said.

"Come with you? Why?" Neyla asked.

"Because the fox woman has set you up, Neyla. Your paymasters and the rest of the Klaww gang will be after you. The only way that you will be safe for now is by coming with us." Scar said.

Neyla thought about what they said and knew they were right. Carmelita still had the evidence that framed her and she would more than likely use it against her. And with the picture she showed the Contessa when she and Sly were captured, Barkley and the rest of Interpol would more than likely believe her and throw her in prison as an accessory to every kill that Sly committed. She decided she would have to get evidence that Carmelita framed her.

"Alright I'll go with you. But only until I get evidence that can prove that bitch Carmelita framed me." Neyla said.

"Fair enough, Neyla. Let's go." Sly said.

They got into their pods, with Neyla getting in with Sly. They then flew back to their ship and put the Clockwerk eyes with the rest of the parts that were on the ship. When that was done, Sly and Scar turned to Neyla, who was amazed at seeing such advanced technology. "Come, Neyla, there are some things that you will need if you are going to be with us for some time." Scar said as they led Neyla to a room with armor and weapons.

Sly handed a set of armor, weapons, and a mask to Neyla. "Put those on, Neyla. You will need them if you want to get the evidence that you need."

Sly said Scar walked out of the room and waited outside the door. Neyla looked at the armor, weapons and mask. After a few minutes, she started putting on the armor, weapons and mask. When she was through, she walked out of the room. When Sly and Scar saw Neyla in her new armor, they looked impressed. "The armor, weapons, and mask suit you well, Neyla." Scar said.

Sly thought that she looked very much like a beautiful and strong hunter in her new armor, weapons and mask. "It does suit you, Neyla. But now you must be taught how to use them. We are going to train you for two weeks time. That should be enough time until we begin our next hunt." Sly said.

"Are you up to the challenge, Neyla?" Scar asked.

"After a few minutes, Neyla answered. "Yes I'm ready."

Sly and Scar looked at each other and nodded. "Then come, Neyla, your training begins now." Sly said.

"Do not disappoint us." Scar said as they took Neyla outside and deep into the jungle to begin her training.

 **There you go, guys, Sly and Scar's rescue mission and Sly's revenge is complete. Next chapter will be the hunt for a certain lumberjack. Neyla will have some parts to play while learning from Sly and Scar. Rate and review. See you next chapter, guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go, guys, the hunt for Jean Bison has begun. Neyla will have parts to play now that she's joined Sly and Scar. And rest assured that Neyla's abilities and training will be put to good use. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

Neyla's 2 weeks of training had been the longest 2 weeks of her life. Sly and Scar had been training her in their ways for hours on end but they allowed her to take 6 hour breaks when she had completed a days training. Because of their methods, Neyla learned to adapt to their ways very quickly and had mastered their weapons with excellently. They had even made her practice hunting animals in the jungle to test her skills in hunting. She had brought back many animals to eat during the 2 weeks. Sly and Scar were impressed with Neyla hunting skills, but she still had yet to face the official trials of the Yautja. After the 2 weeks were over, it was time to begin the next hunt.

Sly, Scar and Neyla had gotten their armor, weapons and masks ready and brought up the lumberjack's file. His name was Jean Bison. At a young age, Bison traveled across Canada in search of gold during the Gold Rush of 1852. He took some chances and blew up the side of a mountain. The result of this was an avalanche that buried him in the deep snow and froze him into a block of ice. The quick freeze kept him alive, and after 120 years later he thawed out due to global warming and eventually joined the Klaww gang. Now he dreams of taming the wild north. Building dams to block every river and cutting down all the trees with an axe.

"In his time it would have been ok for him to do that but now he is nothing more than a criminal. And with his crimes against nature, he deserves to die." Sly said.

"I agree, brother." Scar said.

"I know that it's illegal for him to do that in this day and time, but I still think it's the laws job to punish criminals like him." Neyla said.

"Neyla, if you are going to be with us until our hunt is over, you will need to adapt to our methods very quickly if you want to survive. Otherwise your training will have been for nothing." Scar said.

"Scar is right, Neyla. The criminals that you will encounter will not show you any mercy. I know you resent killing but sometimes there are criminals in this world that are pure evil to the core. They are the ones who need to die, and if you want to stay alive until our hunt is over, you will have to accept that." Neyla said.

Neyla sighed softly. "You both have a strong point, but I don't think I'll ever fully accept your methods." Neyla said.

"We understand, Neyla. But for now, let us head to Canada and begin our hunt." Scar said. They got into their pods and headed to Canada. Once they landed, they found a headquarters and set up their equipment to begin their hunt. It was fortunate that Sly and Scar had built their armor to withstand large amounts of cold weather.

"I have a lead on the Clockwerk parts, brother. Head into the wilderness with Neyla while I scout ahead to find anything that will be useful to us." Scar said.

"Excellent. It will be the perfect field test for Neyla to show the results of her training." Sly said as they spit up. Sly and Neyla made their way to the wilderness. As was no surprise, Sly and Neyla were keeping up with each other quite well. Neyla was beginning to get a good feeling about running in her new armor. They quickly got to a ledge that had an old cabin.

"That cabin must be the control center for Bison's train empire. And if I'm right, Bison is most likely in there." Sly said.

"Sly, remember that we are scouting for information on the Clockwerk parts that Bison has. We can't deal with him until we know more about what he's up to." Neyla said.

"I know that. But since you're with us, you'll need to adapt to our methods of dealing with criminals, even if you don't approve of them." Sly said.

They quickly got out their Grapple guns, got up to the cabin and went inside. Once inside, they saw Jean Bison himself and quickly got out of sight. When they were out of sight, they listened to Jean Bison's conversation with the leader of the Klaww gang: Arpeggio.

"Mr Arpeggio, you got time to shoot the breeze?" Bison asked.

"Of course. But must you talk through that dreadful speakerphone?" Arpeggio asked.

"Yeah. I can think better when my legs move. Keeps the blood in the brain." Bison said.

"Of course. Is there an urgent matter you wish to discuss?" Arpeggio asked.

"Yeah. It's about that hunter fallow. The one that's been killin' off all the Klaww gang members. I'm wondering if I should reconsider everything. From what I heard, the hunter don't take no prisoners, and I have a strong feeling that he might be comin' after me next." Bison said.

"Calm yourself, Jean, once I have an asset that should be more than capable of taking care of the hunter. My asset should be there " Arpeggio said.

"Your asset better be able to handle this hunter, cause I ain't in the mood for dying right now. Anyway, you still on schedule for getting that northern lights battery?" Bison asked.

Yes we are well underway. My blimp should arrive by the end of the week." Arpeggio said.

"Bullseye. Second: when are you going to let me look at that Clockwerk brain of yours? I'd sure like to buy it off you." Bison said.

"And why is that? You've already gotten your share of the parts. Would you deprive me of my part of the robotic bird for your own benefit?" Arpeggio asked.

"Easy. It's just I've found use for all the Clockwerk parts I got. Put em in the engines of my best trains. With them parts, the trains will run all night and day. Of course I have to keep the plans hidden. Put em in my prized fish." Bison said.

"Sounds like you're making good use of your share of the robotic loot. But for now the Clockwerk brian stays with me. But when I arrive, I might be persuaded to give you a peek." Arpeggio said.

"That'll do fine. You ready for the final operation?" Bison asked.

"Of course. Everything is ready. Once I have the battery, Paris will be ours." Arpeggio said.

"Well, I'll see you at the end of the week, if I'm still alive, that is." Bison said.

Sly noticed that the cabin had the routes for all 3 of the trains and recorded them. Sly quickly went to the fish above the fireplace and got the 1st of the train blueprints. Sly and Neyla quickly exited the cabin and tracked the other 2 blueprints to 2 more cabins that were a distance from each other.

"I'll take the left cabin, you take the right." Sly said.

"Makes sense." Neyla said.

"Leave no witnesses, Neyla. We can't let Bison know we're here." Scar said through communications.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Neyla said.

"I know you're not, Neyla. But if we're going to keep our presence here a secret, you will have to do things our way." Sly said.

Neyla sighed softly. "Alright, but it doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

"We both understand, Neyla. Do not hesitate. If you do, it will compromise our presence here and alert Bison before we have a chance to get the Clockwerk parts that he has in his possession." Scar said.

Sly and Neyla split up to head to their assigned cabins.

 **With Sly**

Sly made his way to the left cabin and got inside. Once inside, he killed the guards with his plasmacaster, got the blueprints and headed back to the headquarters.

 **With Neyla**

Neyla had gotten to her cabin and quickly went inside. Once inside, she saw the guards and aimed her plasmacasters at them. She briefly hesitated before firing at the guards, killing 2 of them and using her Shurikens to kill the rest of them. Once they were all dead, she looked at what she had done and felt sick. While she had seen Sly do it many times, she never imagined that she'd ever have to do it herself. She quickly regained her focus and quickly got the 3rd part of the blueprints. She went inside and quickly headed back to the headquarters.

 **With Scar**

Scar had found out that there was a satellite that had the GPS for Bison's trains. He quickly made his way to the mountain, killing any guard that got in his way. When he got to the top, he quickly hacked the satellite and sent the GPS to the computer back at the headquarters. Once he was done, he quickly met up with Sly and headed back to the headquarters with him.

When Neyla got back to the headquarters, Sly and Scar were waiting for her. "Did you get the blueprints, Neyla?" Sly asked.

"Yes I did." Neyla said giving Sly the blueprints.

"I trust that you left no witnesses?" Sly asked.

"I'll admit I hesitated for a few seconds, but I didn't leave anyone alive." Neyla said.

Scar then walked up to her. "Give me your mask, Neyla. I want to see if you are telling the truth."

Neyla gave Scar her mask and he put it on, revealing everything Neyla did in the cabin. When the recording was done, Scar gave her mask back to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You did well, Neyla. I know that you resent our methods and will never fully accept them, but I believe that you will learn that sometimes our way is the answer."

"We both do, Neyla." Sly said hugging Neyla tightly.

"Come. Let us get the blueprints analyzed so we can think of a plan to get those Clockwerk parts." Scar said leading them to the planning area.

Once they got everything ready, they began planning. "Thanks to our efforts, we know that Bison has the Clockwerk lungs and stomach, and we know the train routes as well. Since the parts allow the trains to move tirelessly, we will not be able to board them while they are stopped. We will have to get on them through a hatch on the back roof of the trains, which are locked. Fortunately our pods can destroy them. The 1st one is mine. Once I have the 1st lung, we will proceed with phase 2." Scar said.

"Are you sure you want to do it alone, Scar?" Neyla asked.

"Of course, Neyla. You and Sly will scout ahead and see if there is anything that would be a threat to us." Scar said.

"Don't worry, Neyla. Scar is more than capable of getting that lung on his own. Come, let's scout ahead and look for anything that will be a threat to us." Sly said as he and Neyla left the headquarters.

Scar went to his pod and flew to the trains. He used his plasma cannons to destroy the locks on the back roof of the trains. Once that was done, he went to the first train, put his pod on autopilot and boarded the train. He quickly made his way to the engine, going from car to car and killing any guard that got in his way. When he got to the engine, he got the 1st Clockwerk lung, got back into his pod and headed back to the headquarters.

When he got back to the headquarters, Sly and Neyla were waiting for him. "Did you find anything, brother?" Scar asked.

"Yes, the Fox woman is here and she's looking for us. Not that she'll be a threat to us." Sly said.

"And if I'm right, she's the asset that Arpeggio was talking about." Neyla said.

"We will deal with her when the time comes. But for now, I have the 1st lung. I think that Neyla should take the 2ed one. It would be an excellent field test for her. The train has missile launchers and air defences but the pods cloaking device and plasma cannons should be more than enough to destroy them." Scar said.

"Agreed, brother. Neyla, you will take the second lung. We will be watching from a distance to ensure that you succeed. You can use my pod to get to the train and board it." Sly said.

Do you remember how to operate it, Neyla?" Scar asked.

"Yes I do. I have a great memory. It should be easy for me." Neyla said going to Sly's pod.

"Remember, Neyla, leave no witnesses." Scar said.

"I remember." Neyla said activating the pod and heading to the train. She quickly got to the train and destroyed all of the missile launchers and air defenses. Once they were all destroyed, Neyla put the pod on autopilot and boarded the train. She quickly made her way to the engine, reluctantly killing any guard that got in her way with her plasmacasters and Shurikens. Once she got to the engine, she quickly got the 2ed lung, got off the train and headed back to the headquarters.

When she got back, Sly and Scar were waiting for her. "I got the 2ed lung, and I left no witnesses." Neyla said looking down.

"Excellent work, Neyla. You are performing quite well." Scar said.

"I know that you don't like our methods, but once this is all over, you'll be able to go back to your old life. You will still bear the memories of what you've done, but you will have to find a way to live with it. Believe me, I know." Sly said hugging Neyla.

"I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself for what I've been doing, but I'll just have to find a way." Neyla said.

"Trust us, Neyla, the people we've killed are not innocent. Eventually you will realize that you are doing this world a favor." Scar said.

"Come. Let us prepare for the final train and get the Clockwerk stomach." Sly said.

They went to the planning area and began to plan their final operation. "The first train will require all 3 of us. The train is moving fast but not fast enough for our pods. Once we are close enough, Neyla will jump aboard the train while we provide air support. Once you have the stomach, you will get back to Sly's pod and we will destroy the train, capture and kill Bison and get out of here. But Sly will be the one to kill Bison since this is mainly his hunt." Scar said.

"And if we're lucky, we can catch that bitch Carmelita and make her confess that she framed me." Neyla said.

"Yes. But only if we're lucky. If the cops show up before we get the chance, we're getting out of here while we can. Agreed?" Sly asked.

"Agreed, brother." Scar said.

"Agreed." Neyla said.

They quickly gathered up their equipment, got into their pods and went after the 3rd train. Once they were in position, Sly put his pod on autopilot as Neyla jumped on the train. She started heading for the engine while reluctantly killing any guard that tried to stop her and used her EMP device to shut down the lasers. Neyla came upon another car and saw that Jean Bison himself was in it. She jumped on the roof of the car and headed to the engine but when she got to the next car, she heard something come her way and dodged out of the way. She looked and saw Carmelita using an aircraft provided by Arpeggio.

"So you've joined the hunter and his friend, Neyla? I guess now that you're a fugitive you'll ally with anyone won't you?" Carmelita asked.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR FRAMING ME, I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" Neyla yelled.

"Oh no you won't, Neyla. I've taken almost everything you've ever cared about. And now I will take your life and the hunter's life after I'm done with you." Carmelita said aiming for Neyla.

Suddenly Carmelita's aircraft was fired upon by Sly and Scar's plasma cannons. "Fox woman, I'll have your head for what you did to me and Neyla." Sly said.

"Over my dead body, Hunter, or better yet yours!" Carmelita said firing her all her firepower and bombs at them. Sly and Scar easily avoided them and Scar took out the planes that came to aid Carmelita. Once they were all destroyed, Sly shot Carmelita's aircraft, making it go out of control.

"Thanks, you two." Neyla said. Neyla said as she continued to the engine, reluctantly killing the guards. Neyla got to the stomach and was about to place a bomb on the engine to get it loose when Carmelita showed up again.

"Say goodbye, Neyla." Carmelita said before Scar took out her weapons and the rest of the planes. Sly then shot the aircraft again, making it fly into a mountain. "HUNTER, I'LL NEVER STOP TRYING TO KILL YOU. NEVER!"

Neyla put her explosive device and the engine and got back as it detonated, freeing the Clockwerk stomach. Neyla quickly got back to Sly's pod and they flew away as the train crashed. After 20 minutes, Sly, Neyla and Scar saw that Carmelita had gotten off her aircraft and was headed to the crash with some officers.

"Looks like we missed our chance to capture the Fox woman and kill Bison." Scar said.

"Indeed. We must get out of here and wait for another opportunity." Sly said.

"I agree, but we'll have to stay in Canada because Arpeggio's blimp will be here at the end of the week. I know a place where we can set up a new headquarters and plan our next operation." Neyla said.

"Then let's go. We don't want to waste any time here." Scar said as they flew to Neyla's destination to set up a new headquarters and plan their next move.

 **There you go guys, Neyla's field test for her new skills is complete. Next chapter will have the final hunt for Bison. I'm planning on doing a Star Wars Story with Sly in it after the Klaww gang and Carmelita are dealt with. Trust me it'll be a blast. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go guys, the final hunt for Jean Bison has begun. I'm going to skip a few of the jobs, including the lumberjack games since Sly is more hunter than thief, but I'll put a few of the jobs in just for fun. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

Sly, Neyla, and Scar had gotten to Neyla's headquarters that was near a lumberjack camp. During the week, they realized that something wasn't right. Random acts of violence kept popping up and the northern lights were not right. One night they would be brighter than ever and gone the next. They tracked the disturbance to the lumberjack camp. A vast majority of trees were cut down, which they knew was the work of Jean Bison. They knew he was here and that he had one more Clockwerk part: the Clockwerk talons.

They went to the meeting area and began planning. "If Bison is here and Arpeggio is coming here, then that is good for us. Once they are both here, we will have all the Clockwerk parts and have a chance to kill both of them. There are things we must do before Arpeggio gets here. First, I will scout ahead and see if there is anything that would be useful to us. You 2 will go to get information on what Bison is up to." Scar said.

"Excellent plan, brother." Sly said as they headed to their objectives. Sly and Neyla jumped up on a wall and saw a cabin that must belong to Bison. They then went to other locations and saw a boat that had a WiFi link, old sawmill blades, and a large bear. They went to a nearby lighthouse and went inside through a tunnel. Once inside, they saw Bison and zoomed in on what he was saying.

"Come on Jean, ya got it in ya. Those lumberjack games need some more competition. I bet the Clockwerk talons should attract new competitors. I'll post them as a trophy." Bison said.

Sly and Neyla headed back to the headquarters where Scar was waiting for them. Once they showed each other what they learned, they began planning. "These lumberjack games would just be pointless to us. We do not need to participate in those pathetic games. But there are some things that we could do in order to pass time. Neyla, there are local bears in a cave not far from here. Go and kill them. They will provide excellent food for us. Sly, there is something called an RC combat club not far from here. Go and have some "fun" with the guards there. I will destroy all of the oil mines here with my pod." Scar said.

"Why would we need food for, Scar? We already have food back at the ship." Neyla said.

"They will be extra food for when Sly and I leave Earth after our hunt is complete. Think of it like one of your practiced hunts. But be careful, Neyla. The cave has thin ice and if you make one wrong step, you will most likely sink." Scar said.

"I suppose that makes sense." Neyla said.

"Have fun, Neyla." Sly said giving her a kiss. They left the headquarters and headed to their objectives.

 **With Neyla**

Neyla had gotten to the bear cave and saw 6 sleeping bears. She set her masks to see which place on the ice to step on. Once she saw the safest places, she quietly snuck up on all of the sleeping bears, being very careful to keep her steps quiet. She got out her Combistick and quickly killed 3 of the bears, making them roar in pain before dying. The other 3 bears woke up and saw Neyla. She quickly headed out of the cave and quickly killed 2 of them with her Shurikens. The last one stood up on two feet and roared loudly at Neyla before she quickly threw her Combistick into the bears heart, making it fall to the ground dead.

"Scar, I killed all of the bears. 3 of them are already out of the cave. I'll put the other 3 out and put them with the others." Neyla said.

"Excellent work, Neyla. Use the teleportation device to send them to the ship then come back to the headquarters." Scar said through communications.

"Right." Neyla said as she went back inside the cave and quickly got the other 3 bears. Once they were all pilled up, Neyla activated her teleportation device, sending them to the ship. Once that was done, she headed back to the headquarters.

 **With Sly**

Sly had gotten to the RC combat club and saw all of the guards there. He saw five guards who were in RC combat. She Sly destroyed the cars, making the guards turn to face him. "Who are you!?" One of the guards asked.

"That is of no importance. I hope you have all had fun, because none of you are leaving here alive." Sly said as he charged at the guards, killing them all with his wrist blades and Combistick. Once he was done, he headed back to the headquarters.

 **With Scar**

Scar had gotten into his pod and quickly headed for the oil mines. He quickly found and destroyed all 4 of them with his pod's plasma cannons. Once they were all destroyed, Scar landed his pod and made his way back to the headquarters.

The next day after getting a meal and rest, they began planning their final operation. "The lumberjack games have started. This is our chance to finally kill Bison and get the Clockwerk talons. Neyla, I need you to scout ahead and kill any guards that may try to stop us. Sly and I will go to the games and capture Bison. Once we have him and you have killed the rest of the guards, meet us back here." Scar said.

"Excellent plan, brother. Have fun, Neyla." Sly said kissing her cheek.

"Y-yes, have fun, you two." Neyla said heading to scout the area. She quickly found all of the guards and reluctantly started to kill all of them. By the time she was done, there was only one guard left. She quickly brought him to the ground and stood over him when he pleaded for mercy.

"No, wait, please! Stop, I'm asking you for mercy!" The guard said in fear.

Neyla was hesitating. She knew that it was Sly and Scar's way to keep their presence a secret but she was feeling pity for the man. After much hesitation, Neyla put her weapon away and started to walk away. But after getting a few feet away, the guard used his gun to knock her on the head, knocking her out. She fell to the ground and the guard picked her up to take her to his boss. "Oh, the boss will be happy to see this. He may even increase my pay."

 **With Sly and Scar**

Sly and Scar had gotten to the lumberjack games and they quickly scared the judges away. When they got Bison to the ground, Sly was about to plunge his wrist blades into his stomach when they heard someone. "STOP!"

They looked and saw that one of the guards were holding a knife to Neyla's neck. "I'm sorry, Sly." Neyla said.

"This bitch fell for the old asking for mercy trick. All I had to do was pretend to beg for mercy and she completely fell for it. "The guard said before Bison hit both Sly and Scar with his cane, knocking them out.

 **Sometime later**

Sly, Scar, and Neyla had woken up to find that they were in a room. When they got up, Sly looked at Neyla with disappointment. "Was that guard telling the truth, Neyla? Did you hesitante?"

"Y-y-yes, I did. I had him on the ground and he begged me to spare him. And I completely fell for it." Neyla said.

"Let's worry about this later. For now, let's get out of here." Sly said as he went to pry the door open with Neyla. Once the door was opened enough, Scar rolled through it. After a few minutes, Jean Bison himself came into the room but the Clockwerk talons were not on his cane.

"Hey there, hunter. I should have known you and your friends would get out of there." Bison said.

"Where are the Clockwerk talons?" Scar asked.

"Unfortunately for you hunters, while you were unconscious, Arpeggio came here and I gave them to him. But that ain't all, he found that ship of yours and got the rest of the Clockwerk parts as well. He even threw me a King's ransom for the talons." Bison said with a smirk.

"WHAT!? HE FOUND OUR SHIP!? RRRRRrrrrrhhhh!" Scar roared.

"What's the matter, hunter? You afraid that Arpeggio took your little ship? Don't feel bad, cause you and your friends won't be around to see what happens to it." Bison said before charging at Scar. He tried to punch him but Scar blocked his punch and kneed him in the ribs hard and punched him into a wall. Scar quickly ran up to him, grabbed his right leg and threw him into the floor. Scar jumped up and quickly landed on Bison's back. He then plunged his wrist blades into Bison's back and quickly pulled his spine out all the way to his skull, killing him.

Sly and Neyla quickly ran up to Scar when they heard the guard that Neyla spared from before. "Attention Jean Bison, Arpeggio's blimp will arrive to pick up the northern lights battery in exactly one minute."

"Let's get to that blimp before it leaves!" Sly said. They quickly ran outside and saw that and saw that Arpeggio's blimp had already gotten the battery and was already in the air. "Noooo! At this rate, Clockwerk will be put back together and he'll be brought back to life."

"We can still catch up with them." Neyla said before she was shoved into the wall by Scar.

"Neyla, you fool! We told you to leave no witnesses and now, thanks to your hesitation, Arpeggio has all of the Clockwerk parts and it will not be long before he puts Clockwerk back together and he is brought back to life! Have you learned nothing!?" Sca asked angrily.

"I-I'm so sorry." Neyla said.

Scar let go of Neyla and sighed. He quickly called their pods and they quickly got to their position. "Use Sly's pod to go back to the ship, Neyla. See that nothing but the Clockwerk parts have been taken."

"But I can still help you." Neyla said before Sly looked at her with disappointment.

"Go back to the ship, Neyla. Me and Scar will take care of this on our own." Sly said.

Neyla looked at Sly and Scar and saw that they were both disappointed in her. She sighed. "Alright, I'll go back to the ship. I'm so sorry." She said before getting into the pod and quickly flew back to the ship.

When the pod was gone, Sly was about to enter the pod when scar saw something on his armor. "Brother, wait. There is something on your armor."

"What is it?" Sly asked before Scar pulled the small device off of Sly's armor and looked at it. He then gave it to Sly.

"This is a tracking device. But hope did- Sly asked before he thought back to when he killed the Contessa. "The insect woman. She must have put this on my armor before I killed her. Wait, that must be how Arpeggio found our ship. No. How could I have been so foolish?! I led Arpeggio to our ship and disgraced our race. It's all my fault!" Sly said.

Scar quickly thought about what he said to Neyla and realized that it wasn't all her fault. He looked at Sly and put his hands on his shoulders. "Brother, it is not your fault or Neyla's."

"No. I was so caught up in taking my revenge on the insect woman that I didn't see her put that device on me. I shouldn't have let my rage get the better of me." Sly said.

"Brother, this has happened to many Yautja. We all make mistakes at one point or another in our lifetime. But we all must learn from them in order to ensure that we never make the same mistake again. Father taught that lesson to both of us years ago and we must honor him by remembering what he taught us." Scar said.

Sly knew that his brother was right, he would have to learn from this mistake in order to become a better hunter. Dwelling on it would only cause him to make more mistakes if he didn't learn from them. He looked at Scar and smiled. "You're right, brother. I must not dwell on this mistake. But we don't have much time, we must get to that blimp and destroy Clockwerk's body before he's put back together." Sly said as they quickly got into his pod and chased after Arpeggio's blimp.

 **With Neyla**

Neyla was still flying back to the ship, upset with herself over what she had done. She thought about Sly and Scar how badly she disappointed them. If she'd only killed that guard when she had the chance, none of this would have happened. When the pod landed, she quickly entered the ship and began to search every area in the ship to see if anything had been taken. Thankfully, nothing but the Clockwerk parts were missing. Is seemed that Arpeggio was only interested in the Clockwerk parts. When her search was done, she headed back outside and leaned on the ship. She hoped that Sly and Scar were alright. When she leaned on the ship, she felt something wet and turned around to see a bloody picture of what looked like Clockwerk about to plunging his talons into Sly and Scar, killing them. Neyla knew one person who would do something this and quickly got back into the pod. She had to hurry before anything bad happened to the Raccoon she loved and the alien that felt like the brother she never had.

 **There you go guys, the final hunt for Jean Bison is complete. Next chapter will have the final showdown with a certain merged Fox and Owl. The story is almost over, but don't worry. In the future there will be a crossover between this story and another series that I loved growing up. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go guys, the final Klaww gang hunt has begun. Sly will finally get rid of the monster that made him what he is, Neyla will finally be rid of a certain arrogant betrayer and will make a life-changing decision at the end. Anyway, on with the final chapter guys.**

While Sly and Scar were chasing Arpeggios blimp, they brought up his file to study up on his past. Arpeggio attended a prestigious boarding school, so his background life and information on his parents are a mystery. He was at the top of his class intellectually, but due to his tiny wings, he was unable to fly, and fell behind the other kids in physical standards. Furious at his feeble body, he focused his powerful mind to find a cure. His studies led him to the arts of the Italian Renaissance Masters, whose notes and machinery designs served as a springboard for him.

"How pathetic. He did all this just because he cannot fly?" Sly asked.

"Well, once we he kill him, he never will fly." Scar said.

Once they were close enough, they put the pod into autopilot, jumped onto the blimp and their pod scanned for Clockwerk's body. "It appears that he is inside the blimp. We must go to this location if we are to destroy him once and for all." Scar said.

"Let's go, brother. Sly said.

They made their way to the bridge while killing any guard that got in their way. Once they found a way inside, they were shocked to learn that Clockwerk was already fully reassembled. "Impossible! They could not have been able to put his body back together that quickly." Sly said.

"It does not look like he is alive yet. We may still have a chance to destroy him. Those machines seem to be what is holding him together. If we can reverse the process, Clockwerk's body should fall apart." Scar said.

"Wait, look." Sly said looking at the front of the blimp. In the room next to where they were, was Arpeggio himself and it looked like he was talking with Carmelita. "It looks like the Fox woman has conspired with Arpeggio to reassemble Clockwerk and from the looks of it, they are real close to completing their goal."

"Let us deal with Clockwerk's body first, then we will kill Arpeggio and capture the Fox woman so Neyla can force her to reveal her actions." Scar said.

"Right. You kill the guards and I'll destroy the locks to the locks to those decks. Once that is done, went reverse the process." Sly said.

Excellent plan, brother. Scar said as he quickly went up to the guards and killed all of them with his wrist blades. While Scar was doing that, Sly destroyed the locks and reduced the decks speed. Sly then got up on 2 of the decks and reversed their polarity while Scar reversed the polarity of the other 2. Clockwerk's body fell to the floor, making his mouth open. But to Sly and Scar's surprise, the reversal process seemed to be holding Clockwerk's body together.

Arpeggio and Carmelita heard what happened and went to investigate. "What's all this then? The magnets have been reversed!? But by jove it seems to have locked Clockwerk's body into place! Excellent."

"But how did it happen? Who did it?" Carmelita asked as they got in front of Clockwerk's body.

"We did." Sly said as he and Scar revealed themselves.

"Hunter! I should have known that you would try something like this." Carmelita said.

"Silence, Fox woman, we will deal with you once he is dead." Scar said.

"But would you both like to hear why I have done this?" Arpeggio asked.

"We know why, because you cannot fly, bird fool. You did all of this because your wings never grew enough to give you flight. You're nothing but a sniveling pathetic lowlife." Sly said.

"I wanted immortality, hunters. Immortality I what these parts held. The others were too short sighted and we're satisfied with using the parts for their own schemes. But I saw what they really were: the keys to eternal life!" Arpeggio said.

"Assembling Clockwerk will do you no good without the amount of hate." Scar said.

"I hate you and that bitch Neyla, Hunter. You and that bitch ruined my life and I intend to repay you both in kind." Carmelita said.

"You ruined your own life by siding with the Klaww gang and betraying Neyla." Sly said.

"Putting his body back together was only half the equation. Think hunter, what kept Clockwerk alive for thousands of years?" Arpeggio asked.

"He was fuelled by his hatred for my old family." Sly said.

"So, you're Sly Cooper. They said that you disappeared years ago." Arpeggio said.

"That is a secret that you will take to your grave, pathetic fool." Sly said.

"Not before the hate I need gives Clockwerk the spark of immortality he needs." Arpeggio said.

"You cannot make people hate, bird!" Scar said.

"Oh my poor naive hunters… I have found a way. Spice consumption makes you both angry and vulnerable to hypnosis. The Contessa, before her untimely death, devised a way to command people through the use of flashing lights. I've created this blimp to be a transmitter of those precise frequencies. The only problem was I had trouble finding a suitable source of lightwaves." Arpeggio said.

"The northern lights. You're using the northern lights energy to hypnotize everyone beneath this monstrosity." Sly said.

"Hypnotize people who have eaten food covered in ilegal spice. Think Dimitri for his nightclub. Through that, he got the whole city to consume the spice." Arpeggio said.

"So you plan to use the northern light energy to make Paris hate? You are a monster!" Sly said.

"Yes. But it is necessary to give Clockwerk the spark of immortality he needs. Once the hate chip is fully charged, I will be immortal. My new body awaits. Miss Fox, be a dear and take care of them. Ta-ta." Arpeggio said heading to Clockwerk's head but before he could jump in, he was unexpectedly shot in the head, making him fall to the floor dead.

Sly and Scar looked and saw Carmelita with a gun in her hand. "Sorry, Arpeggio, but that immortality is mine!" She said before jumping into Clockwerk's mouth, making his body come back to life. "Behold, Clock-lita is born!" Clock-lita said before flying out of the blimp.

"We must stop her. The bird's autopilot is taking us to Paris and I can only assume that it will activate the hate hypnosis light show. If that happens, Clock-lita will become immortal and gain control of the great Serpents." Sly said.

"The engines of the aircraft must have the energy that Clock-lita needs to stay strong in her new form. If we can disable them, it should weaken her enough for us to attack. I will go to one engine and you will go to another. Once they are disabled, we will use my pod to destroy the the other 2 engines." Scar said.

"Excellent plan, brother. But we must hurry before this monstrosity gets the the city." Sly said as they spit up to head to their assigned engines.

 **With Sly**

Sly went to one of the engines. He quickly got inside and used his plasmacasters to destroy the bolts. Once they were all destroyed, Sly got to the upper level, opened the door with his plasmacaster, set his self-destruct device to destroy the engine and put it on the control panel. Sly quickly got out of the engine room and quickly got away from the blast.

 **With Scar**

Scar had gotten to one of the engine rooms and used his power punch glove to get the door opened. Once Scar got inside, he killed all the guards with his plasmacasters. Once they were all dead, Scar jumped up to the upper level, got the door open, set his self-destruct device and put in on the control panel. Scar quickly got out of the engine room as the device went off, destroying the engine.

Sly and Scar reunited and Scar called his pod to their position. Once they got into the pod, the quickly destroyed the last 2 engines with the pod's plasma cannons, weakening Clock-lita. Scar turned around and saw Clock-lita heading straight for them when suddenly, 4 plasma cannons hit Clock-lita. "GET AWAY FROM THE ONE I LOVE AND THE BROTHER I NEVER HAD, YOU BITCH!" Neyla said through communications.

"Neyla. I've been wanting to rip that head of yours off since the moment I met you!" Clock-lita said flying towards Neyla. Clock-lita began firing plasma blasts and electric rings at Neyla but she easily avoided them and fired the plasma cannons at Clock-lita, badly damaging the mechanical bird. When she was damaged enough, Neyla flew to Clock-lita, put the pod on autopilot and jumped on Clock-lita. She made her way to the mechanical bird's head.

"You ruined my life, you little bitch. And now I will make you pay for it!" Neyla said.

"You deserve it, Neyla. I wanted to do it from the moment you won that medal!" Clock-lita said.

"I could care less about a stupid medal. All I want is to make you pay for what you did to me and Sly." Neyla said as she got her Combistick and began to whack Clock-lita's head. Once it was damaged enough, Clock-lita crashed to the ground.

"DIE, NEYLA, DIE! I WILL KILL YOU AND THE HUNTER, I SWEAR IT!" Clock-lita said.

Neyla stood in front of Clock-lita and destroyed both lasers that came from the sides with her plasmacasters. Sly and Scar came up her. "Neyla, The bird Arpeggio told us that a hate chip is the source of her power. If we can remove it, Clock-lita may stop attacking." Scar said.

Sly called his pod and used the grappling hook from the pod to left Clock-lita's head, making a hologram of Carmelita's head. I HATE ALL OF YOU! I WILL FIND YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW A MOMENT OF PEACE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! I AM REVENGE! I AM CLOCK-LITA!"

Scar's mask tracked the hate chip and he used his whip to grab it. "She is going to explode. We need to get away from here!" Scar said as the grappling hook released and the 3 hunters got away from Clock-lita as she exploded. Thanks parts fell into the river but they appeared to be unharmed as if nothing could ever hurt them.

"What can we do to destroy them?" Sly asked.

"It must be this chip. If we destroy it, Clockwerk may finally be destroyed once and for all." Scar said.

"Let me do it." Neyla said.

Sly looked at Neyla. "A-are you sure, Neyla. Destroying Clockwerk will mean the fox woman will die as well."

"I want to do it, Sly. If it will get rid of Clockwerk for good and rid the world of that monster, I'll do it. Besides, it was my fault that Clockwerk body was taken. I want to make up for my mistake." Neyla said.

Sly and Scar looked at each other, then back at Neyla. "Alright, Neyla, you shall have the honor of destroying Clockwerk." Scar said dropping the hate chip to the ground. Neyla then crushed it without hesitation, making the Clockwerk parts wither away as time had finally caught up with the mechanical monster.

They suddenly heard sirens and knew that the police were coming. They quickly got into their pods and headed back to the ship. When they got back, Neyla assured them that nothing but the Clockwerk parts had been taken. Sly and Scar got their equipment stored away and Neyla was taking off her armor, weapons, and mask. "Here Sly, these belong to you and Scar."

Sly suddenly put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her. "Keep them, Neyla. You have earned them."

"But I hesitated and it nearly got us all killed and Arpeggio got all of the Clockwerk parts because of it. I don't deserve this." Neyla said.

"No Neyla, it was not your fault. Before Sly killed the insect woman, she placed a tracking device on his armor. That is how the bird found our ship and took the Clockwerk parts. I found it when you left to come back here." Scar said.

"Scar, I'm so sorry I hesitated. It it wasn't for me, we would have never gotten captured." Neyla said before Scar suddenly hugged her like a brother.

"It is alright, Neyla. I forgive you" Scar said as Neyla returned the hug, making Sly join in. When they separated, they went to the bridge. Sly and Scar turned to Neyla.

"Neyla, come with us." Scar said, making Neyla shocked.

"C-come with you, as in... leave the planet? I-i-i don't know." Neyla said.

"Neyla, all of the evidence that you would have had to prove that the Fox woman framed you was destroyed with Arpeggio's blimp. And without the Fox woman, you have no witnesses. If you stay on this planet, you'll be a fugitive for the rest of your life." Sly said.

"Sly is right, Neyla. If you stay here, your old paymasters will hunt you down and you will be in prison for the rest of your life for the Fox woman framing you. But if you come with us, you can begin a new life as one of us. S!y has told our father and clan about you and they have been eager to meet you." Scar said.

Neyla thought about what they were offering her and knew that they were right. With everything that Carmelita had done, she'd be more than likely thrown in prison for the rest of her life and she certainly didn't want to be on the run from the law for the rest of her life. She didn't have any family on the planet and had no one to go to. But she also loved Sly and lovec Scar like a brother. She knew that with Clockwerk destroyed for good, it is unlikely that they would ever return because there was nothing or no one left on Earth that could challenge him or Scar. After a few minutes, she finally made her decision.

"Alright I will go with you. I think I'm ready to begin a new life with the two of you." Neyla said.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Neyla? The life of a Yautja hunter is a very hard life and it will be filled with danger." Sly asked as he took her hands in hers.

Neyla smiled and kissed him deeply. "I'm sure Sly. I love you, and Scar is like the brother I never had. Besides, I'd really like to see your home planet and meet your clan."

Sly and Scar looked at each other and smiled. "Then it is done. Let us prepare you for the arrival to your new home and the beginning of your new life, Sister." Scar said as he activated the ship. In a matter of minutes, the ship got off of Earth. Neyla took one last look at the planet that she had once called home as Sly and Scar put their hands on her shoulders. Neyla knew that her new life would be hard to accept at first but she knew she would be fine as long as she had the Raccoon that she loved and her new brother at her side.

 **There you go guys. The story is finally complete. Don't worry, in the future there will be a crossover between this story and a cartoon series that I loved growing up. I won't tell you what the series is but I'll give you a hint: the main characters are 4 turtles and a rat. But it will be up after I get some Chapters of my Star wars Story up. And trust me when I tell you: It will be one of the greatest stories I have ever written. Stay tuned for Star Wars The legend of Sly Cooper. See you then guys.**


End file.
